Lord Marshal Riddick
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: You keep what you kill. That is the Necromonger way. But Riddick is no Necromonger. However, under the insistance of a friend of Aereon's, Deirdra Radcliff, he accepts his new position. He may come to regret it. M for violence
1. You Keep What You Kill

**A/N:** ok, this is the third time i've done this, so i'm just gonna say welcome to the first of many Riddick fanfics. i don't own the Riddick movies or video games, nor have i played the video games. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: You Keep What You Kill**_

"Well, now," she murmured in Dame Vaako's ear as the other woman stared in disbelief at the kneeling Necromongers. "Isn't this a lovely little turn of events?"

"This can't be," Dame Vaako breathed, her eyes shifting from her husband and the man sitting on the throne. "It was…flawless."

"Apparently not, Dame Vaako," she murmured. "And now, a Furyan, the very race the Lord Marshal massacred, is sitting on the throne, Lord of the Necromongers. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Impossible," Dame Vaako still breathed. "This is impossible."

"And yet, it stands."

She strode away from the other woman, the fishnet train of her dress flowing behind her, her chocolate brown eyes stayed fixed on the bald and bloody man sitting in the throne, staring his shined eyes at the crowd in front of him. She moved some of her strawberry red hair that contrasted greatly with her surroundings from her face. She made her way to the throne room and stood behind the Necromongers in front of him, still kneeling.

"You keep what you kill," she called, causing everyone's attention to turn to her. The army in front of her stood and parted as she began walking toward the throne, but the man in it stayed still, staring at her. "That is the Necromonger way."

"But I'm not a Necromonger," the man replied, finally standing.

"No," she smirked, and stopped to gaze down at the dead girl in black on the step of the throne. She knelt down and stroked her hair slightly and the man stepped closer. "She was beautiful."

"Mind telling me who you are?" the man asked, irritably and she stood to gaze into his shined eyes.

"Deirdra Radcliff," she replied. She was fearless against his intense and strange stare, something he found a tad unsettling. _Everyone_ feared Richard B. Riddick. "Aereon, the Air Elemental asked me to look after you."

"I don't need looking after," Riddick replied, and knelt down to pick the woman up off the floor. "Good bye."

He walked toward the direction Deirdra had entered, the woman in his arms. Deirdra smirked after him, setting a hand on her hip then turning her gaze to the man ahead of the others. He was staring at Riddick as well, but his stare was seething at his back. Deirdra sensed this wasn't over yet, and from what Aereon had told her of Riddick, he wouldn't stay Lord Marshal for long. He'll leave it to someone else and get gone.

Deirdra strutted down the isle still formed like a model down the runway and stopped when she reached Aereon.

"Vaako is _not_ pleased," she pointed out, whirling to face the room filled with confused men, trying to figure out what to do.

"Of course he's not," Aereon replied smoothly. "He's probably plotting to kill Riddick as well, now."

"But how do you kill a man without fear?" Deirdra smirked. "Not to mention, a man that cannot be beaten?"

"Let Vaako find out the hard way," Aereon smiled. "In the meantime, you stay close to Riddick."

"You heard him, Aereon," Deirdra assumed. "He doesn't need looking after."

"Everyone needs looking after," Aereon replied. "Even those with too much pride to see it."

The Air Elemental glided away and Deirdra scoffed. Even if Riddick let her stick around, there was nothing for her to do except follow him. She supposed she would start now. She turned and walked toward the place Riddick had disappeared, glancing at Vaako long enough to see him look up at his still distraught wife.

_Lord and Dame Vaako aren't done with this yet_, she thought. _But the ever present question is still this: How do you kill a man without fear?_

Deirdra walked out of the room and down the hall, looking for Riddick. The halls were empty because everyone was in the throne room, not knowing what to do. Their Lord Marshal was now carrying a dead woman away and had left them to fend for themselves at the moment. She turned a corner and noticed a figure standing in a dark room and stopped at the door way, knowing it must be Riddick. She stepped closer into the room but he didn't move.

"I thought I told you to leave," he said, emotionlessly, not turning to her as she still stepped toward her.

"Well, there's really nowhere to go, is there?" she retorted. "Considering that this ship is off the ground of Helion."

"Then we'll have to land again, won't we?" Riddick replied. As Deirdra neared, she noticed he was standing over the dead woman lying on a long table. She came up next to him and looked at him staring down at her.

"You cared a lot for her, didn't you?" she murmured. His hand came up in a blur and wrapped around her neck tightly. She gave a little choked cry but didn't try to scream or struggle as he brought her face close to his, staring into her eyes.

"Don't even try to get on my good side," he warned in a low voice. "I don't _have_ a good side."

"I was just trying to figure out," she choked back, her hands reflexively coming to his around her neck. "How a stone cold killer like you…can have such affection."

Riddick stared her down, his eyes searching hers for something in them. What it was, Deirdra didn't know, but obviously he found it because a moment later he let her neck go and turned back to the lifeless body in front of him. Deirdra breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath, and placing a hand on her neck.

"I can't," he muttered then turned swiftly and walked out of the room, placing his goggles on his head but not over his eyes. Deirdra followed him as he went back into the throne room where everyone still was. He stood and looked around as if trying to decide what to do.

"Who's the second in command?" he asked and Vaako stepped from the crowd, catching his attention. The man kneeled and lowered his head in respect. "Stand up. You're makin' a fool outta yourself."

Vaako hesitantly stood and looked at Riddick, his seething gaze reined in then said, "I am the First Commander, Lord Marshal."

"Good," Riddick nodded. "Tell whoever pilots this thing to land for a few hours. I gotta have some time to think."

"But, Lord Marshal---"

"Call me Riddick, for God's sake," he cut Vaako off.

"Riddick, we must have your coronation ceremony to make you our Lord Marshal officially."

"I wouldn't start that plan just yet," Riddick advised. "It may be somebody _else_ leading this band of nuts around the universe."

Vaako stiffened in surprise but Riddick said nothing more as he turned to go back down the hall, Deirdra standing at the end of it, waiting for him.

"Happy now?" he wondered, walking past her and she followed. "We're landing so you can get off and leave me the hell alone."

"Not exactly what I had planned, Riddick," she retorted. "And I don't plan to leave you alone. Aereon gave me a duty and I plan to follow it until I'm told to leave it."

"What is she, your mother?" Riddick sassed, wandering aimlessly around the halls of the ship.

"Just a trusted friend," Deirdra replied, seriously. "I was her body guard for a few years."

"A girl like you, a body guard?" Riddick chuckled, stopping but not turning to look at her. "That's a joke. Especially in that dress."

"What I wear doesn't hinder me from doing what I have to," Deirdra shot back, glaring at the back of his head. Riddick gave a slight and slow shrug then turned quickly, bringing his arm up to hit her but she stopped the attack with her forearm. She twisted her arm around his and pulled him into an arm lock, gripping his arm with her free hand to keep him still.

"Testing the waters?" she strained, holding tightly to him, feeling his strength as he struggled to pull his arm free. He said nothing but instead pushed his arm out and brought it in front of him, twirling her around to face him as her hands still held onto his arm. She slammed into his chest as she gasped in surprise, their eyes locked again.

"Just wanted to see how good you were," he replied, coolly. He shoved her away with his arm and she let go of it as he did. "Take this advice that no one I knew _ever_ listened to: Stay away from me. I'm not good for anything or anyone."

"I can't," Deirdra insisted. "I was told to stick with you."

"Do you have a brain in your head?" Riddick wondered, irritably. "Stay the hell away from me."

He started to walk past her and got a good distance away before she said, "You don't have to be alone, Riddick."

He kept walking, but her words lingered in his head as he turned down a corner and into the room he had left the dead body of Kyra. He _had_ to be alone. That was the whole problem. Anyone who ever came into contact with him ended up dead. Even Kyra, whom he had tried so hard to protect. Even that Holy man, who had a beautiful wife and daughter, started out fresh for himself. It didn't matter who you were or what you knew or how much skill you had. As soon as you met up with him, you were dead.

He had tried so many times to tell himself it wasn't his fault. That they made their choices on their own. But he couldn't help but feel responsible for the choices they made, because if it hadn't been for him being their, they wouldn't have been spurred into a fighting spirit. He felt especially responsible for Kyra, formerly known as Jack.

If they hadn't met, she wouldn't have wanted to be like him in almost every way. She wouldn't have gone looking for him after he left her on New Mecca. She wouldn't have joined up with mercs, been sold for a slave and ended up in a slam. She wouldn't have escaped with him, been taken by the Necros then killed on this God forsaken ship for helping _him_. If they hadn't met at all, she'd be safe…or dead on that dark planet. But at least she wouldn't have had to gone through what she did, her life wouldn't have been over quickly on that planet.

He had admitted it to himself the minute he met up with her on Crematoria that he was in love with her. It was the scratch she'd left with the blade hidden in her mouth and when she just sat there twirling a knife and staring at him when he had cleaned up in the built-in waterfall of the slam they found themselves in.

He knew the whole time that this obsession she had developed for him was actually love, and when Imam had told him that she looked up to him like an older brother, he knew it was total bullshit. Imam didn't know anything about how Jack/Kyra really felt. Riddick knew. He _always_ knew. When Imam said she'd felt betrayed when he left, he believed it. Anyone would feel betrayed if the person they loved left them, even _he_ knew that. But he had done it for her own good, even if she couldn't see that.

Now, she was gone, and he had this army of Necromongers to deal with. Riddick was seriously thinking of handing this whole operation over to that First Commander, Vaako, or whatever his name was. But thinking again, he didn't see the hurt in having a whole army at your disposal whenever you needed them, and if he _did_ give the army to Vaako, no doubt he would just continue the cycle that the other Lord Marshal had been keeping up. Convert or die.

But it wasn't his fight. The only reason he had come here was to get Kyra back, and that worked out like shit. And besides that, he had this new chick following him around saying she was there to watch over him. _She_ was more irritating than any of this other shit. He could take care of himself, didn't she see that?! Maybe she had come in after all that and just saw him on the throne and all those people kneeling?

"_You keep what you kill_," she had said. She had said it, so she _must_ have been there to know that _he_ had killed that jackass and not someone else.

_What is she brain dead or just plain stupid?_ he wondered to himself. _She knows who I am, what I've done, yet she still insists on following me around_.

He sighed and leaned his hands on the table Kyra was laying on as he stared at her.

"Guess I'd better go give that guy, Vaako 'my' throne," he said aloud. "At least then I can be done with this shit."

"That's not a good idea, Riddick," an all too familiar voice came from the doorway to the room. He sighed and turned to see Deirdra leaning back on the door frame examining her nails. "Vaako is a bad idea. Any one of those is a bad idea, actually. They'll just follow what they've been taught. Those they can't convert will be killed."

"What do I care?" Riddick asked, a bite to his voice. "I avenged my Furyan race for what that bastard did thirty years ago and I avenged Imam and Kyra. What _else_ is there?"

"Everyone _else_," Deirdra said sharply, pushing off the doorframe and turning to face him. "You want worlds to die just to have your freedom?"

"It's not my fight anymore," he replied and glanced at Kyra then back at Deirdra. "Why do _you_ care, anyway? You trying to get me to stay so that you don't have to keep up with me after I'm out of here, or is it a power thing?"

"It's not about power," she insisted, walking toward him, her hips moving sharply as her stilettos clicked on the hard floor and echoed through the room. "It's about saving millions of lives that will make up for all those already lost. The future is in _your_ hands, Riddick. Can't you see that?"

"I don't _want_ the future in my hands," he replied, coming close to her face to be threatening, but she didn't flinch. "I just wanna lead a quiet life. Wanna be left alone. No mercs after me. No cops chasing me. Just peace and quiet."

Deirdra burst into laughter that threw her head back and its melodic sound filled the room. It stopped abruptly as she looked at him again, his eyes fixed on her in slight surprise.

"Peace and quiet?" she echoed. "You're Riddick. You don't _get_ peace and quiet. How can you have it when you're a hunted man? You give Vaako the rank Lord Marshal, and he'll turn on you quicker than you can pilot a ship out of here. He'll let you run a bit then send mercs after you, or worse…his own men."

Riddick still stared his fixed and shining gaze at her. She had a point. Vaako hadn't hesitated to try to kill the Lord Marshal when Kyra had stabbed him in the back and wounded him, and though the man tried to hide it, Riddick had seen his anger and rage after _he'd_ killed him instead of Vaako. Not to mention, with that woman at his side, helping him, Riddick would end up looking for another planet to take refuge on as soon as he left. Even being Lord Marshal wouldn't satisfy _this_ guy, he could tell he'd want revenge for taking what he thought was his the first time.

He sighed as he felt the ship rumble from the landing and looked back at Kyra lying on the table.

_Let me get her buried_, he told himself. _Then I'll think about this_.

"Do you need help?" Deirdra asked as Riddick pulled Kyra back into his arms.

"Just keep the ship here till I get back," he replied walking out of the room. "I'm not saying I'll stay with this. Just keep it here."

Deirdra nodded, even though his back was facing her but he knew she had nodded. For some reason, he knew he could trust her, though he wouldn't. Not yet. Not until she proved herself somehow. She may have been irritating, but something in her eyes was telling him to keep her around. It frustrated him that he couldn't figure it out, and as he walked down the hall and toward the exit of the ship, he knew it would bug him until he figured out what that something was.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	2. Coronation and a New Commandment

**A/N:** and new chappie! enjoy! i forgot to mention that since this is my third time posting this story, it's been refurbished.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Coronation and a New Commandment**_

Riddick stood over the newly dug grave next to an older one as the rain fell on and around him. The new grave was Kyra. The older grave was Imam. Lajjun and Ziza, Imam's wife and daughter, stood with him, mourning Imam as he mourned them both. Ziza looked up at Riddick, her hooded black cloak protecting her from the rain and he looked down at her with his strange eyes.

"Are the new monsters gone now?" she asked in her little voice, her brown eyes staring at him expectantly. He just nodded and the little girl let go of her mother's hand to throw her arms around his legs. "Thank you, Riddick."

He was rather dumbfounded. No one had ever hugged him, let alone _thanked_ him for anything. This little girl was getting attached to him apparently, but it wasn't the way Kyra had, so he had no idea of how to deal with it. He noticed Lajjun look at them with wide eyes and she moved to pull Ziza away.

Riddick held a hand out to stop her and she froze, her eyes filled with fear as he lowered his hands toward her daughter. He placed his hands on the girls back and pulled her closer in a sort of hug. It was a bit awkward, considering he was standing and she was hugging his legs. He felt her arms grip his legs tighter and her face burrowed into his thigh.

Deirdra stood a good distance away, watching as she had been instructed. They had been here for a good two hours, Riddick having to dig a grave for Kyra then bury her, then mourn her. It was all done now, and Deirdra was ready to get back to the ship. She knew Vaako wouldn't leave without Riddick, even _if_ he wanted the rank of Lord Marshal, so she wasn't worried about them being abandoned. But the longer they left Vaako and his wife alone, the longer they had time to scheme and plot to kill Riddick. He may have been a jerk, but she had to keep an eye on him.

She wasn't afraid of him like everyone else was. He may have been mostly animal, but there was a way to deal with animals. You don't show them your fear, you just be animal right back to them. Of course, being Furyan herself helped. She didn't tell him. She didn't want him to know yet. But even so, she had this feeling that he knew already. He seemed to know everything. It was in the way he stared at her, looking for that thing she couldn't figure out what he was searching for. It bugged her that she couldn't figure it out.

_He knows_, she thought to herself as she watched Lajjun and Ziza walk away from Riddick to go home. _He __has__ to. He's not stupid. He knows, he's just not hinting that he does_.

She straightened as Riddick turned and his shoulders dropped as he saw her, and she could tell he was rolling his eyes as he came toward her.

"What are you doing here?" he nearly barked. "You're supposed to be back on the ship."

"I'm doing what I'm _supposed_ to be doing," Deirdra retorted, pulling her cloak a little closer around her. "Watching _you_."

"Making sure I don't ditch these religious fanatics?" he shot back then Deirdra saw a light bulb go on in his head through his eyes.

_Oh, shit_, she thought as he began circling her like prey.

"You're not a Necro, right?" he guessed, staring at her.

"Right," Deirdra confirmed with a quick nod, following him with her eyes.

"So, why do you care if I stay the Lord, whatever the hell you call it?" he asked, still circling.

"Because _someone_ has to bring balance back to the universe," Deirdra replied and he stopped in front of her. "The _Furyans_ would bring their downfall, remember?"

"How can I bring balance to the universe with this wacky religion?!" Riddick snarled. "They kill whoever they can't convert!"

"You can change that!" Deirdra replied, meeting his rage with hers. "You're Lord Marshal now! Your word becomes law, without question! They'll follow you, Riddick! Set things right and fix their path!"

"I'm no preacher!" he roared. "What the hell am I gonna say to them?!"

"'We won't kill anymore'!" Deirdra suggested. "'Whoever won't convert, we leave alone'! Hell, why not dismantle the whole thing and tell them to go and make lives for themselves?!"

"Why don't _you_ do it if you know so damn much?!" he boomed.

"Are you shitin' me?!" she shouted back. "I'm a _woman_! And besides, I'd have to kill _you_ in order for me to become Lord Marshal, and I'll never be able to do that! So get over yourself and get back on that ship so we can do…whatever it is you're gonna do with them!"

"Fine!" he roared.

"Fine!" she yelled back.

He roared at her as he stormed back in the direction of the ship and Deirdra sighed tiredly. He had wanted the last word, and she let him have that. She couldn't understand why he had to be so god damn difficult, but she supposed there was no way of changing him.

"You comin' or what?" Riddick barked back at her when she didn't follow him and she looked up at him.

"Yes!" she snarled and followed him as he marched angrily toward the ship.

Never had a woman gotten under his skin like this. She was so damn annoying! She didn't do anything he told her to and followed him around all the damn time. She was so difficult! So…_defiant_! So much like…

That's when it hit him. She was a lot like him. A lot like an animal. _That's_ what it was. She was _Furyan_!

_Took you long enough, you half wit!_ he thought to himself. _It took you less time to figure out that Jack was actually a girl!_ His pace slowed and he didn't stomp as hard on the ground as he walked. _But if she __is__ Furyan, why not just come out and say it? And why is she pretending to be a Necro?_

"How did you get your eyes?" Deirdra suddenly asked, bringing him from his thoughts. She was right beside him, looking up at him as she waited for his answer.

"I had a guy in one of the slams shine them for me," he replied flatly. "It was one of those where they tell you you'll never see the light of day again."

"So you got your eyes done that way so that you could see in the dark?" Deirdra guessed. "Like info-red or ultraviolet?"

"Something like that," he replied.

"Why not just learn how to sense your surroundings?" Deirdra wondered. "Use the things you have?"

"Use it in pitch black darkness?" he scoffed. "Be like a damn sitting duck."

"But your enemy is at the same disadvantage, isn't he?"

Riddick couldn't help but give another small scoff and said, "Good point. But I can see where other people can't, even if they have light sometimes."

Deirdra nodded but said nothing more. He glanced at her, the rain sill pouring over them. She wore a cloak over herself to keep herself dry, but Riddick didn't care about whether or not he got wet. He hadn't noticed before now, but she was rather attractive. Her elbow length strawberry hair was a bit tousled, and pulled back in a loose ponytail, but it still looked nice, and was out of her face enough so that her chocolate brown eyes were showing and she could see.

If he _was_ going to be the Lord Marshal of this weird religion, he needed a…what was the word? Purifier. That was what that guy had been before Riddick found out he was Furyan as well. Who better, Riddick thought, than the woman who was supposed to be "watching" him? She seemed to know a lot about the religion, and he would need someone to tell him how it would work. He had a feeling it would be a bit of a problem because she was a woman, but if what she said was true, and his word was law then it shouldn't be _too_ much of a problem. He would announce her as his Purifier and throw her for a loop.

_That will teach her to be so damn annoying_, he thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Our Lord Marshal is gone," Deirdra said to the crowd in the throne room as they had all assembled for the coronation. She stood in front of the throne with Riddick in his full ranked armor in the center of the crowd. "But, as is the Necromonger way, we have gained a new Lord Marshal through his loss. His ideals and ambitions may be different, but we will obey him, whatever they are, till Underverse come."

A woman came up next to Deirdra and handed her a helmet made of faces. She took it with both hands and stepped toward Riddick as he stayed still. She held it toward him, but he didn't take it right away. Doubt and uncertainty were growing in his mind. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he just leave these people to whatever fate they had coming like he did with pretty much everyone else? He supposed it was because he pitied them in a way. They were without guidance, and needed someone to show them a path to take, but he highly doubted he was that man.

Deirdra's eyes shifted around when he didn't move and cleared her throat to get his attention. His glowing eyes snapped to her and she silently urged him to take the helmet by holding it closer to him. He looked at it and finally took it with both hands. He turned to the crowd and they roared with excitement as he held the helmet over his head. There was no turning back now. He lowered the helmet and held it at his side.

"I have a commandment," he said and the crowd died down. He turned to Deirdra and pulled her next to him by the wrist, roughly. She stumbled next to him with a frown of confusion as she turned to look at him, her purple floor length gown of tool flowing around her.

"Deirdra Radcliff is the new Purifier," he continued, holding her hand up. She stared at him with wide eyes then turned to the crowd when they began to mumble and whisper.

"Lord Marshal," Vaako called, standing from the crowd, his wife a step behind him. "She is a woman. The Purifier must be male."

"Who says?" Riddick wondered with a frown and lowering Deirdra's hand. "I haven't heard anything about it being written in stone that it _has_ to be a man. And besides…" He walked closer to Vaako and stared into his eyes. "I'm Lord Marshal now, right? What I say goes."

Vaako stared back at him but bowed his head in submission and Riddick smirked as he turned back to stand in the middle of the room.

"She said there would be changes," he reminded them, pulling Deirdra back to his side when she tried walking away. "And this is one of them. And tomorrow we leave for Helion Five."

The militants stomped once in unison and nodded as the crowd cheered and Deirdra just stared at him, her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly agape.

"What's on Helion Five?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Hell if I know," he shrugged, and Deirdra's awe filled face dropped to a slight glare. He walked off down the hall as the people began to disperse, but Deirdra quickly followed him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, catching up with him.

"What?" he asked back.

"Make _me_ the Purifier?" she replied. "I don't know _anything_ about being a god damn Purifier."

"Way I see it, a Purifier is like the preacher," Riddick theorized. "You make a sermon or speech or whatever, and get people to convert to being a Necromonger."

_But I'm Furyan_, she thought of saying, but replaced it with, "But I'm a woman."

"The last guy was Furyan," Riddick shrugged. "What difference does it make? I'm Lord Marshal now. They all have to serve me, right?"

"Well, yes, but---"

"Then, they won't argue with me," he cut in, not letting her finish at all.

"I still wanna know why you chose _me_," Deirdra insisted as they reached his room somewhere in the ship.

"You know about these Necros," he replied. "I need somebody who knows their ways and customs to help me figure out what I'm gonna do. And since _you_ know so damn much, _and_ you're supposed to be watching me, I figured _you_ were the best choice. I don't know anybody else well enough."

"You don't know _me_ well enough," she scoffed as he entered the room.

"Apparently that's gonna change, isn't it?" he retorted and shut the door. Deirdra sighed and shook her head as she turned toward the hall. She looked up just in time to notice Lord and Dame Vaako hurrying to their room on one of the upper levels. Frowning at their haste, she slowly followed them, still below until she came to a stair case and climbed it to follow them silently.

She watched them go into their room and shut the door, but before they did, Dame Vaako looked around to make sure no one was looking. Deirdra hid herself behind a pillar then, when she heard the door shut, she came out and rushed to the door to press her ear against the marble. She heard shuffling and a few moans which she frowned at, then she heard murmurs, but only one thing was audible that made her eyes shoot wider.

"_We __must__ find Riddick's weakness_," she heard Dame Vaako growl. "_And when we do..._"

"_We kill him_," Vaako finished.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	3. Warning and Confession

**A/N:** new chppie! yay! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Warning and Confession**_

Dame Vaako quickly shut the door behind her and turned into the room just in time for her husband to grip her wrist and pull her toward him. His mouth attacked hers but she struggled to push him away.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, shoving him away. "This is no time for---!"

Vaako ignored her and pulled her back. This time she just melted into his savage attack on her mouth and slid her arms around her husband's neck. They pulled away after a few moments to breathe.

"We _must_ find Riddick's weakness," Dame Vaako growled. "And when we do…"

"We kill him," Vaako finished. "But it will not be so easy. The man has no fear."

"Everyone has fear," Dame Vaako insisted, stroking Vaako's face with her hands. "_Especially_ those who are seemingly without fear."

"Riddick is no man," Vaako reminded her. "He is Furyan."

Dame Vaako dug her nails into his scalp as she hissed, "It makes no difference _what_ he is! He's flesh and blood! He'll die just the same."

"Have you learned _nothing_ from what has happened?!" Vaako growled, shoving her away. "Riddick is undefeated! Even when _I_ thought I had killed him, he still lived!" He stalked away from her to pace around the room but she stood still, thinking.

"He has made this woman, Deirdra, the Purifier," she thought aloud. "She seems to be everywhere _he_ is."

Vaako stopped and turned to her with a slight frown of wonder as she slowly smirked, coming up with a theory.

"What are you saying?" he asked, walking toward her again.

"He would not have made her the Purifier if he were not somehow attached to her," Dame Vaako smirked, strutting toward him. "We will use her to our advantage."

* * *

Deirdra had to stifle her laughter as she hurried away from the door and back toward Riddick's chamber. Attached to _her_?! That was a joke. If anything, she pissed him off beyond words. Nevertheless, she had to warn Riddick. She knew those two wouldn't give up, and she had been right. She rushed down the hall as fast as she could without making too much noise. She didn't want to draw attention to her haste. She stopped at Riddick's door and looked around the hall as she knocked. When the door opened, she didn't hesitate to let herself in and she didn't say anything when she closed the door behind her and pressed her ear to the door.

"What the hell---?!"

"Shush!" Deirdra hissed, as Riddick glared at her. "The walls have ears."

"Why the hell would I worry about that?" he shot back. "And what the hell are you doing barging into my room like this?!"

"You're in danger," Deirdra replied, walking passed him and toward another wall to listen on the other side. "I just heard Lord and Dame Vaako talking."

"You're a bit of an eavesdropper, aren't you?" Riddick smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a good thing, too," Deirdra replied walking to stand in front of him. "They're planning to kill you!"

"What else is new?" Riddick sighed, rolling his eyes and trying to walk away but Deirdra caught his arm, turning him back toward her and he glared at her.

"Here's something you'll find amusing," Deirdra smirked, letting go of his arm. "They think you're attached to me somehow because you made me the Purifier, _and_ I'm always around you."

Riddick gave a snort but quickly drew it back and kept a serious face.

"You're not the only one that finds it hilarious," she assured him, referring to herself.

"So what do you want _me_ to do?" Riddick wondered.

"Do what you want," Deirdra retorted. "I just thought I'd tell you to watch your back more so than you already do."

"Sounds to me like we need to watch _your_ back," he replied, and Deirdra frowned at him in confusion.

"_My_ back?" she echoed.

"Way I see it, they'll try to use _you_ to get to me, right?" Riddick guessed and Deirdra sighed with a nod. "So, I guess _I_ have to watch _you_ now, right?"

"No," Deirdra shot back and walked toward the door. "Thank you _Lord Marshal_, but I can fight for myself if necessary."

"I'm sure," he murmured as she reached the door. She stopped just a moment then opened the door to walk out. She heard Riddick chuckle as she shut the door behind her and leaned back onto it with a sigh then shivered.

_If he wasn't such a jack ass, I might just fall for him_, she thought then shook her head and pushed off the door to walk down the hall. When she turned, she gave a shout of surprise when she ran into Vaako, standing to her right.

"C-Commander Vaako," she sputtered, taking a few steps back. "You startled me!"

As she backed up a bit more she spun quickly only to be blocked from her escape by Dame Vaako.

"Why in such a rush?" she asked as Deirdra took a step back again with a gasp. "Worried about something, _Purifier_?"

"N-Nothing," Deirdra replied. She suddenly felt very cornered and vulnerable. There was an easy way to get out of this, but her mind was completely blank at the moment.

"We have some questions for you," Dame Vaako said smoothly, walking around Deirdra to stand beside her husband and Deirdra turned around slowly to watch her. She started to relax slightly, knowing she had a more ready escape behind her.

"Questions?" she echoed, with a slight edge. "What kind of questions?"

"You will find out soon enough," Vaako replied and reached for her but she backed up and out of his reach.

"I'd rather find out _now_," she replied, totally confident now. "What is it you want to ask me? Whatever it is, you can ask me in public."

"I'm afraid not," Dame Vaako smirked stepping closer but Deirdra stepped back again.

"Then I won't go with you," she replied.

"So untrustworthy of your fellow Necromongers?" Dame Vaako wondered, coolly.

"Hell yes," Deirdra replied and Dame Vaako became enraged. She moved to grab her wrist but Deirdra smacked her hand away and Vaako stepped forward. As he moved to help his wife, he was stopped by a knife at his throat.

"Leave her alone, Dame Vaako," a man's voice warned from behind her husband and she turned to stare wide eyes filled with disbelief at a man as tall as Vaako but with black spiked hair and amber eyes glaring at her. "Leave her be, or your husband will die before his time."

Dame Vaako glared back at the man and stepped away from the other woman as Deirdra smirked at the man whom she knew. The man glanced at Vaako and released him with a slight shove as Deirdra moved out of the way for the couple to walk down the hall with their lives.

"Thank you, Valin," Deirdra smiled, walking closer to him. "But, I could have taken care of it myself."

"Really?" Valin scoffed, crossing his arms and smirking at her. "And just _how_ were you going to do that?"

Deirdra looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with him, making him lift an eyebrow in amusement then she said, "Somehow."

Valin couldn't help but chuckle and Deirdra stuck her tongue out at him. Valin and Deirdra had been friends for years since they had both met Aereon, and they had stuck by each other, helping each other when needed. They saw each other as siblings, and though Valin had converted to the Necromonger way, he didn't force it on her.

"And how is our Lord Marshal?" Valin wondered, changing the subject.

"Oh, he's just fine," Deirdra smirked, as they began walking down the hall aimlessly. "Why wouldn't he be? He's The Riddick."

"You might want to consider staying on Lord and Dame Vaako's _good_ sides," Valin whispered, leaning closer to do so then pulling out.

"I thought it was _Commander_ Vaako?" Deirdra smirked again.

"I'm not joking, Deirdra," Valin warned, pulling her to a stop and pulling her to face him. "They _will_ kill you before your due time."

Deirdra stared at him a moment, then gripped Valin's arm and dragged him to a secluded corner.

"You know I don't believe what you do, Valin," she replied in a hushed whisper. "And I'm grateful that you haven't killed me for it. But I'm not worried about them hurting _me_. I'm worried about them trying to kill _Riddick_."

Valin shot a wide eyed look of disbelief at her then looked around and dragged her into an empty room and shut the door behind them. He turned to her and dragged her deeper into the room then looked into her eyes.

"Do you know what you're saying?!" he hissed. "You're accusing two highly respected people of _conspiracy_!"

"I know, Valin!" Deirdra hissed back, yanking away from his grasp. "I know what I heard! And you saw what happened yesterday! Vaako was _extremely_ close to killing the last Lord Marshal, and when he didn't, Dame Vaako nearly fell to the ground in despair! They were planning it before and they are planning it again. The only difference is they think _I_ am his weakness, so they will use _me_ to try to get to _him_."

"Why would they think _you_ are his weakness?" Valin frowned in total confusion.

"Because Aereon told me to stick with him and because _he_ made _me_ the Purifier," Deirdra spat, frustrated at the whole situation. "They think he's _attached_ to me!"

"Is he?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I'm sorry, but that's how it seems to me as well. He's never seen without _you_ by his side."

"It's only because Aereon told me to look after him. Nothing more."

Valin nodded and Deirdra placed her hands on her hips with a huff. He wrung his hands as he looked at her, unable to tear his gaze away then he finally spoke.

"Deirdra?"

She met his gaze and said, "Yes?"

He lowered his gaze to his hands, wringing them nervously then mumbled, "Do you ever think of…us?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a slight frown and he looked at her in slight panic.

"Do you ever think of us…in the future?" he elaborated slightly.

"You mean, where we will be?" Deirdra guessed, still frowning and Valin sighed with a hand on his forehead.

"No," he muttered and found a chair to sit in and stare at the floor. Deirdra was still confused but she walked toward him, pulled a chair up to sit next to him and he turned to her. "I mean, do you ever think of how we'll see each other in the future?"

"Oh, I see!" Deirdra smiled excitedly and Valin's face lit up. "You mean if we were ever separated in the future, how would we stay in contact, right?"

"No!" Valin yelled desperately as he stood, making Deirdra jump.

"Well, you don't have to shout!" Deirdra said in mild anger as he whirled around to face her again. "I'm right here!"

"Deirdra, I love you!" he blurted, gripping her arms and shaking her slightly as he spoke. "I've loved you for so long now, I just didn't know--- I didn't have the courage to tell you. I love you!"

Deirdra stared at him with wide eyes, taken aback. He…_loved _her?! How was that possible? She hadn't even noticed when it had happened, but apparently it had. She wished she could say she felt the same way, but she couldn't lie to him. In truth, she loved him, but only as an adopted brother, nothing more. She hated it, but she would have to break his heart. Sighing, she took one of his hands and looked into his eyes as he knelt down in front of her while she still sat.

"Valin," she began softly. "I love you as well---"

Her heart clenched when his face lit up.

"But, only as a brother," she continued quickly, and her heart clenched tighter when his happy expression dropped. "I've never thought of you as anything more than that. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you I feel the same so as not to hurt you, but it would be a lie, and that would hurt you even more, I'm sure. I am so sorry."

Valin looked away from her and stood, but she kept holding his hand as she didn't move and looked up at him.

"Please, Valin," she breathed. "Do not be angry with me."

"How can I?" he mumbled. "Even your rejection of me isn't enough to anger me against you."

"I'm not rejecting you!" Deirdra cried, feeling his pain as he felt it. "I still care for you!" She stood and pulled him to look at her by his shoulders and the rattle of his armor echoed through the room. "Valin, do not leave my side as my friend. I could not bare this life without you with me."

"Of course I'll not leave you, Deirdra," he murmured. "No matter how many times you tell me you do not love me, _I_ still love _you_."

Deirdra couldn't keep herself from crying and leaned her head against his chest. She hated hurting him that way, and she knew she had, even if he didn't say it. Valin pulled his arms around her reassuringly. He vowed then and there, that though she didn't love him, he would _make_ her love him through what he did and said. And the first thing was to take care of Commander and Dame Vaako.

_They'll not use you, Deirdra_, he promised, silently. _I swear they'll not lay a hand on you_.

* * *

**A/N:** aw, poor Valin. reviews?


	4. Helion Five

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Helion Five**_

"We all began as something else!" Deirdra preached to a group of people in the arena of Helion Five. She stood directly in front of the crowd as Lord Marshal Riddick stood behind her in the very center, his Necromonger army lining the walls of the arena.

"We're giving you a choice," she continued. "You can stay here, with your own faiths, your own religions, or come with us, to find the Underverse."

"You will not convert _any_ of us!" a person from the crowd shouted. "We do not fear you as others might."

"Very well," Deirdra replied calmly, holding her hands up to show submission. "But, if there are _any_ among you who would follow us, step forward and be purified."

In truth, she prayed to some unknown deity that _no one_ would come forward. She had no idea how to go about purifying people. With no training whatsoever from anyone, she would have to wing it. The only problem with that was that the army around her _knew_ how it should be done, and if she did it wrong, she feared for her life.

"_I_ wish to follow you," a young man called, standing from the crowd. "All eyes shot to him and Deirdra panicked as he came down an isle of steps toward the stage of the arena. He was a young man of no more than twenty, turquoise eyes and died violet hair.

"I wish to be a Necromonger," he said, standing in front of Deirdra. She swallowed loudly but managed to nod and Riddick scoffed in amusement. She shot a glare in his direction but he had looked away. He was wearing his armor and helmet, which Deirdra had to admit, looked awfully dashing on him. She turned back to the man who waited to be purified.

"What is your name?" she asked, stalling to think of some way to do this.

"Aladon, ma'am," he replied, making Deirdra feel old at the age of twenty-two when he called her "ma'am."

"Alright, Aladon," she said, confidently. "Kneel."

He did as he was told and Deirdra looked around before placing a hand on his head. None of the Necros said or did anything. There were no whispers or hushed murmurs. They all just stared at her. She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the man in front of her.

"From here till Underverse come," she began. "You, Aladon, are now a Necromonger. May you cross the threshold and have a new start there." She lifted her hand from his head and he stood to be led by one of the men. She did this for three more people and the others nearly rioted for them to leave, but Riddick stepped forward.

"Shut it!" he barked as his men began walking from the arena and Deirdra looked at him in shock, but the crowd became quiet. "Personally, I don't give a damn whether or not you all join me. But if _anyone_ here so much as thinks of pulling a weapon out, I _will_ kill you."

The crowd murmured at each other, but Riddick said nothing more as he turned and swiftly strode from the room and after his men, Deirdra walking next to him.

"A bit much, don't you think?" she muttered as they made their way out.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty, Girl," he replied. For the past few days that's what her name was to him. "If they want a fight, they'll get it, and I'll kill them."

"I thought the whole point of this was to _stop_ the fighting?" Deirdra wondered. "No more killing, no more wars."

Riddick stopped and faced her, making her stop to face him.

"There will _always_ be war," he said, stepping closer to look into her eyes with his glowing ones. "There will _always_ be fighting. There will _always_ be death. Don't try to sugar-coat it or make it seem like it can be stopped, because it _can't_."

"Maybe _some_ people can't stop it," Deirdra replied, unmoving. "But _you_ can stop it. You have the power."

"I have an army of fanatics," he corrected. "Power in _my_ hands is something you_ don't_ want." He suddenly looked away and toward the sky. Deirdra frowned and followed his gaze. In the distance she saw a nearly unnoticeable speak high above the planet Helion Five, and it was moving closer and getting bigger.

"It's a ship," she guessed.

"Not just _any_ ship," Riddick corrected, still staring at it. "I'd know the sound of those engines anywhere."

Deirdra looked at him in disbelief and asked, "Don't tell me that's what I think it is."

"Mercs," Riddick murmured and turned to Deirdra. "Get back in there and tell those people to stay inside. I have a feeling this isn't gonna go down smoothly."

"But, Rid---"

"Go!" he growled, yanking off his helmet and thrusting it into her gut. She wrapped her hands around it and watched as he assembled a few men and removed his goggles from the belt of his armor, placing them on his head. She looked up and saw the merc ship coming closer so that now you could definitely see what it was and guess who was flying it. She ran back into the arena and shoved some civilians who were trying to get out back in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" someone asked. "We have to get home!"

"Trust me! It's for your own safety!" Deirdra explained, running back to center stage. "People! Listen to me---!"

"We told you! We won't convert!"

"I'm not here for that! There is a ship coming and it means harm against my Lord Marshal! He advises you all to stay here, where it will be safe!"

"We don't take orders from him! You tell your _Lord Marshal_ to shove it!"

"Please! I'm begging you---!"

"Beg all you want! We're going home!"

"If you would please, just stay here---!"

Deirdra's plea was cut off when a group of people nearly stomped her into the ground trying to get to the exit. She had no choice but to follow the current of people as they moved outside. She stumbled into a small open area and looked out at the scenery. The ship was nearly flying overhead now and its passing blew a gust of wind over the planet. People screamed and scrambled to get home, realizing Deirdra had been right. She looked at the ship as it passed then looked back out ahead of her only to meet a very angry Lord Marshal Riddick.

"I told you to get everybody in the arena!" he growled, pulling her arm and dragging her down the stairs.

"I tried!" she said defensively. "They wouldn't listen to me!"

"Get back to Necropolis," he ordered, shoving her in the direction of the ship as she still held his helmet. "Get there and _stay_ there, if you can follow _that_ order at least."

"When you get done with these mercs, we're going to have a little talk about how you treat me," she sassed.

"Just get to the damn ship!" he ordered, pointing in its direction.

Deirdra said nothing more as she walked toward the ship, but she couldn't help wondering why he cared so much that she get to the ship.

Nevertheless she turned and started toward the ship. About halfway there she passed a small shelter with stone pillars, much like a building found on Helion Prime. Passing one of the pillars she gasped when a hand pulled her behind one of the pillars and a blade was gently placed on her neck. Riddick's helmet fell with a clang as she brought her hands up to pull the knife away but another hand gripped her wrists and pulled them down in front of her. Whoever this was, he was quick.

"Where's Riddick, bitch?" the man growled in her ear, holding her still as she struggled.

"What's it to ya?" Deirdra spat back, un-intimidated and more pissed that he had called her a bitch.

"What do you think?!" he spat and spun her around so that he pinned her to the pillar and her face ate it. "Not _only_ did he stick me on that God forsaken planet to try and get out of the dog house, but I didn't get to make any money off of bringin' him in…" He spun Deirdra around and slammed her back into the pillar before continuing. "So as you can imagine, I'm a little pissed off!"

Deirdra groaned in pain from being slammed into the pillar, but managed to get a good look at her attacker. He was a tall merc (she guessed) with brown curly hair and lamb chop sideburns that trailed down to the corners of his mouth and crazy sea-green eyes.

"I can tell you're pissed," Deirdra retorted. "But you might wanna take into consideration that now…" She shoved her knee into his groin and as he doubled over in pain and let her go she grabbed his knife and spun around to hold it at his throat from the side. "…so am I."

"Easy, Girl."

Deirdra was unfazed when Riddick came out of the shadows and picking up his helmet as the merc at her mercy looked at him with wide eyes.

"This one's mine," Riddick said in his low voice and leaned close to merc's face as Deirdra still held the knife at his throat.

"Toombs, Toombs, Toombs," Riddick smirked, shaking his head a bit. "How the hell did you get off Crematoria? Wait. Don't tell me. I don't really care."

"You know this one, Riddick?" Deirdra asked and he looked at her, though she couldn't tell if he was upset through his goggles.

"I told you to go to the ship," he reminded her.

"And I would be there right now if this fool hadn't pissed me off!" Deirdra retorted. "Speaking of which, let me ghost him and get this over with."

"Alright, go ahead," Riddick shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and Deirdra noticed a shiv in his hand.

"No! Wait! Wait…" Toombs pleaded, holding his hands up from cradling his crotch and glancing between Riddick and Deirdra. "Now, maybe, we can just get outta this without anyone gettin' hurt, huh?"

Deirdra and Riddick gave each other smirks and looked back at Toombs.

"You mean without _you_ getting hurt, right?" Deirdra wondered.

"Y-Yeah," Toombs admitted, unmoving. "Look, just put the knife down and I'll leave and won't come back."

"One question," Riddick said. "Who told you where I was."

"It was anonymous," Toombs replied but Riddick pulled the merc's hand up and tapped his shiv against it thoughtfully.

"Which finger should I take first to make him tell me the truth?" he asked Deirdra as Toombs panicked, his wide eyes jumping from him to her.

"Mm, let's see, that's the left hand?" she replied thoughtfully. "I'd go for the ring finger. He won't have much use for _that_, will you, Toombs?"

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" Toombs said quickly as Riddick got ready to cut the finger off. Deirdra went serious again and came close to his face, still holding the knife at his neck.

"Who?" she asked, not bothering to finish the rest of the question.

"Some Necro," Toombs replied. "I never saw his face, I swear, but he _talked_ like a Necro."

Deirdra looked up at Riddick with wide eyes but he just let go of Toombs' hand and nodded at her. She pulled the knife away from his throat and he held his neck, gasping for air as if he'd been strangled. Deirdra frowned at him in amused confusion, but when Riddick strode past her and toward the ship, she followed him.

"Don't even think of following us, merc!" she called to Toombs but didn't wait for his answer as she came up next to Riddick. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Go back to the ship," Riddick replied and Deirdra sighed.

"I _mean_, what are _you_ gonna do about this guy that told the mercs where you were?" Deirdra rephrased. "You're not gonna ask every one of our men if they did it, are you?"

"Didn't you say that Vaako guy and his bitch were gonna pull something? It was them, wasn't it?"

"Oh, Riddick, use your head!"

Riddick whirled around and held his shiv up as if pointing at her from below, his black goggles reflecting Deirdra's stunned face as he did so.

"Watch how you talk to me," he warned then turned to walk again and Deirdra followed as she rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me, _Lord Marshal_, but it _can't_ be them," Deirdra began. "If a merc were to take you in, _no one_ would be Lord Marshal because you haven't named a successor yet. He can't keep what he kills if someone _else_ kills you."

"So now I have to name a _successor_?!" Riddick groaned and Deirdra sighed, exasperated.

"We have to find out who ratted you out to the mercs first!" she insisted.

"Hoping it's not your boyfriend?" Riddick smirked and Deirdra stopped dead, gripping his arm roughly to make him stop as well. He did and turned his face to her, his goggles still over his eyes, but she didn't care if she made him angry or not at the moment.

"What?" she asked through clenched teeth. The fact that he would even imply that she cared for someone that way made her extremely angry for whatever reason she didn't want to figure out at the moment.

"I saw you sneak into that room with one of the men," he murmured, leaning closer to her face. "Worried it's gonna be _him_ that betrayed me."

A little light went on in Deirdra's head. He was talking about Valin. Without thinking she burst into laughter, letting go of Riddick's arm and he stared at her in apparent shock.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" she laughed hysterically. "He's not my boyfriend! He's like my brother!" She continued laughing and Riddick just rolled his eyes and began walking to the ship again, Deirdra following and still laughing. "He wouldn't do it even if you _paid_ him."

"He didn't seem too happy when you came out," Riddick observed and Deirdra ceased her laughter immediately, the guilt of what had happened flooding her senses.

"He told me something," she said, vaguely. "And I had to shoot him down. It hurt _both_ of us."

"Let me guess, he told you he was in love with you, right?" Riddick smirked and Deirdra stared at him in disbelief. She hurried ahead of him and once again they stopped as she stood in front of him.

"How can you know that?!" she demanded. "You were listening at the door, weren't you?!"

"The only thing that could make a man like him look _that_ upset is being rejected by the woman he cares for," Riddick replied and stepped around her.

Something snapped in her mind. A feeling of déjà vu. The look on Valin's face had reminded her of something, now that she thought of it. He had the same expression as…someone. She turned to watch Riddick's back and it hit her. Riddick. He had looked that way when that woman he had called Kyra died. And as he had said, the only thing that could make a man look that upset was a woman. She realized that he had loved Kyra, though she knew he would never admit it to anyone, and why should he? She was dead. But Deirdra felt sorry for him now, and a little jealous. Why, she didn't know, but she wasn't about to try and figure it out. In truth, she was afraid of the answer.

She hurriedly followed Riddick to the ship and when she met Valin at the gate of Necropolis and looked into his eyes, sorrow filled her every being. He had watched Riddick walk past him in astonishment, then looked to Deirdra. He _had_ done it. She had prayed and hoped he hadn't, but the look of shock he had given the Lord Marshal Riddick spoke a thousand words. He had done it and as she met his gaze, he knew that _she_ knew what he had done.

Deirdra walked past him, unable to look at him but Valin didn't follow. The only question that entered her mind was why? Why had he called a merc on Riddick? He had no reason to. Another question entered her mind that scared her shitless. Should she tell Riddick? She couldn't rat Valin out like that, but in truth she had no choice. It would only be a matter of time before Riddick found out and what would he do to _her_ if he found out she knew and didn't tell him?

She needed help. She needed guidance. She needed Aereon.

Suddenly in a hurry, Deirdra searched through the crowd of Necromongers roaming the halls for Riddick. She had to ask him to go back to Helion Prime where they had left the Air Elemental. He wouldn't like this back and forth crap, but he would just have to deal with it. Then again, he didn't really have to deal with it. He could just tell her no and get it over with but she hoped he wouldn't do that. She found him talking to one of the men, possibly about the next destination. She hurried toward him and when she reached him, he looked at her with his strange eyes.

"Lord Marshal, may I speak to you for a moment?" she said. She never called him by his name around the men. Riddick nodded and followed her down the hall to walk aimlessly with her.

"What is it now, Girl?" he asked, nearly groaning.

"I-I need to go back to Helion Prime," Deirdra said quickly and Riddick stopped, pulling her arm to stop her and face her toward him.

"What?" he asked.

"I have something I need to take care of there," she continued just as quickly. "We don't need to take _everyone_ with us. If you give me a frigate with some of those who didn't _want_ to convert in the first place, I'll go there myself and you can go…wherever it is you were planning to go."

"And what happened to the order of sticking with me?" he smirked sarcastically. "Have you gotten a _new_ order?"

"It's important," Deirdra insisted, avoiding the question. Riddick noticed the seriousness in her eyes and let go of her arm. She stared at him with more determination than he had seen from her yet. She needed something back there, and he aimed to find out.

"We'll _all_ go back," he decided, and Deirdra's eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't want you to get lost. I'm not sure where we're going after this."

Deirdra frowned in confusion as he walked away to tell one of his men they were going back. She hadn't really expected him to say yes, nor expected him to even _offer_ to take the whole armada _back_ to Helion Prime. It scared her a little. He was going to follow her, she knew it, and she was sure there was no way of stopping him.

"Thank you, Lord Marshal," she mumbled, nodding her head in respect and he walked off. She watched him for a moment before turning to go to her room, a slight chill running up her spine. The thought of _him_ following _her_ gave her a thrill she couldn't explain, but she couldn't dwell on it. She had to find out why the hell Valin had done what he did, and she was going to find out if she had to nearly beat it out of him.

* * *

**A/N:** ta-da! reviews?


	5. Dethroned

**A/N:** well, you can probably guess what's gonna happen. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Dethroned**_

Deirdra slammed the door behind her and Valin spun around, startled. He turned to her completely and stared a fixed gaze at her as she stared back at him.

"I suppose you told the Lord Marshal what I did?" he assumed. Deirdra said nothing, and she had no intension of telling him whether she did or not. She stepped deeper into the room and toward him but he stayed still.

"I just wanna know one thing," she began, standing directly in front of him. "Why?"

"Don't pretend you don't know," he growled. "I see the way you look at him."

Deirdra frowned in more confusion than she was willing to admit then asked, "What?"

"Deirdra, you didn't reject me because you see me as a brother, you rejected me for _him_!" Valin snarled. Deirdra stared at Valin with wide eyes. Somehow, she knew that would be his thinking. Somehow she knew that he would think she wanted someone else and not him, she just didn't expect him to think that _Riddick_ was that someone else.

"You're joking, right?" she hoped, but this seemed to make Valin even angrier.

"Don't jerk with me, Deirdra!" he barked and gripped her wrist to bring it up and twist it. Deirdra cried out in pain but he only pulled her face close to his. "You want _him_, not me! I called the merc to get _him_ out of the way---!"

"And what?!" Deirdra shot back angrily. "You thought that once Riddick was gone I'd come running to you to wipe my tears away?! Even if I _did_ have feelings for Riddick, which I _don't_, I wouldn't run to you!"

Valin stared at her in disbelief and Deirdra took advantage of the fact that he'd dropped his guard. She yanked her arm down and his hand with it then spun around until his own arm was choking him, but his hand still gripped her wrist.

"You betrayed _me_, not just Riddick," she hissed into his ear. "You betrayed your Lord Marshal, Valin. How could you betray your faith?"

"You know I'd do _anything_ for you," he choked and Deirdra pulled his arm over his throat a little more.

"Then why not let me go?!" she growled. "Why not let me go and maybe, just _maybe_, you would have had me?!"

"Deirdra---!"

"No!" she snarled and shoved him forward to the floor. He gasped for air and scrambled to his feet. "Don't give me excuses." She walked past him and toward the door. "We're going back to Helion Prime. I have to ask Aereon something and we're letting those who didn't want to join us go back to their lives."

"You talk like you're one of us," Valin panted, making Deirdra stop in her tracks. "You're not. You and I both know that the marks on your neck aren't real. You just pretend for everyone else. You may have loved me enough at one point to do all of this, but once Riddick came here---"

"Shut up!" Deirdra spat, whirling around to face him. "Fill your head with all your theories, but keep them to yourself! The truth is that I love you as a brother and nothing more! The truth is that I don't love Riddick! The truth is that I pretended to be a Necromonger for _you_, as you said, but only to stay with you wherever you went! Whether you choose to believe any of this or not is your own affair, just don't tell me of your delusions of grandeur!"

Deirdra stormed out of the room leaving Valin to stare at his door in disbelief. She marched down the hall toward her own room. She never thought he would use that against her. She never thought that he would throw the fact that she had been pretending all this time that she was a Necromonger in her face. He had _truly_ betrayed her now, and she was considering telling Riddick what Valin had done without Aereon's guidance. But they were already on their way to Helion Prime, and if there was any time that she needed guidance, it was now.

* * *

_Helion Prime..._

Deirdra stepped into the brightly lit room and toward the nearly transparent figure at the window.

"Haven't left yet, Aereon?" she asked, actually grateful she hadn't left. "I would think you'd wanna be off this planet as quickly as possible."

"Why have _you_ come back, Deirdra?" Aereon asked, turning to her. "I told you to stay with Riddick."

"I need some advice," Deirdra replied, stopping a few feet from Aereon. "It's about Valin."

Aereon stepped closer and Deirdra noticed a look in her eye that said she had seen something. She only nodded, indicating she knew what she saw and the Air Elemental relaxed slightly.

"He told a merc where to find Riddick," Deirdra whispered and Aereon's eyes reflected disbelief.

"He thought I was in love with him," Deirdra continued, finding a chair and sitting. "Thought that if Riddick was gone that I'd turn to him. He's…"

"In love with you," Aereon finished when Deirdra couldn't. Deirdra looked up at the Elemental with wide eyes filled with surprise.

"You knew?" she breathed and Aereon nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not my place to," Aereon replied. "And he begged me not to tell you."

Deirdra sighed and held her head in her hands.

"I'm so confused," she shuddered. "I know I should have told Riddick as soon as I found out it was Valin, but Valin is like a brother to me. Then when he told me _why_… I still couldn't do it, not without knowing if I was doing the right thing by betraying him."

"He betrayed Riddick," Aereon replied, placing a hand on Deirdra's shoulder. "He betrayed you…" She knelt down in front of Deirdra to catch her gaze. "And he betrayed what _I_ told him to do."

Deirdra looked at Aereon in disbelief, but the Elemental only nodded.

"I told him to help Riddick," she continued. "I told him to watch over him."

"Then…" Deirdra breathed, realization hitting her truly. "Then I _should_ tell Riddick."

Aereon nodded and they both stood.

"I have to get back to Necropolis," Deirdra breathed and quickly nodded a good bye to Aereon before hurrying to the door. "I hope we meet again soon!"

"So do I," Aereon murmured, but stiffened when she saw the figure she had seen earlier run after Deirdra as she ran out.

Deirdra hurried out of the building and into the streets of New Mecca then ran in the direction of the ship. She gasped when her wrist was suddenly gripped by a huge hand and she was shoved against a wall in a secluded corner, a shiv at her throat.

"And just _when_ were you gonna tell me about your little friend's betrayal?!" Riddick growled while Deirdra's surprised expression reflecting in his goggles.

"Right now," she smirked, once her shock subsided. "Valin was the one that gave you up to the merc. Happy now?"

Riddick snarled and spun her around, holding her wrist and planting her face into the stone.

"What? Were you trying to save him from being killed, is that it?!" he growled.

"Don't you wanna know _why_ he did it?" Deirdra asked, coolly.

Riddick pulled her back by her arm then spun her around and pinned her to the wall again, both her wrists in his hand and above her head. He peeled off his goggles with the hand holding the shiv and looked into her eyes as she stared back into his shining ones.

"What is this? Foreplay for the kill?" she smirked.

"Why did he call the merc on me?" Riddick asked, ignoring her question. Deirdra leaned her face a little closer to his, their noses almost touching, a smirk still over her lips.

"Because he loves me," she murmured and moved back out to lean her head on the stone behind her. "He thought I was in love with you. Stupid, right?"

"He did it for _you_?" Riddick theorized.

"He _thought_ he was," Deirdra corrected. "He betrayed my cause. We were _both_ supposed to watch over you, protect you as Aereon had told us to. But he did _this_ instead."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, still pinning her to the wall.

"Because I've known him longer than I've known _you_," Deirdra replied. "I'd more readily betray _you_ than I would someone I've regarded as a brother for so many years."

Riddick placed the blade at her throat again but she didn't even flinch.

"Maybe it was a mistake to keep you around," Riddick thought aloud. "If you would try to kill me, if I can't trust you, I should've left you here the first time."

"You don't trust me now," Deirdra chuckled. "Frankly I didn't expect you to trust me at all in the future either. You can be so predictable sometimes, ya know?"

"Don't act like you know me," Riddick warned.

"Oh, I don't _have_ to," Deirdra retorted. "I knew you'd follow me. I knew you'd find out what happened before I got to tell you, and I knew you'd be pissed as hell. If that's not predictable of you, I don't know what is."

Riddick glared at her as he still held her in place on the wall. He had to admit, she was right. He _had_ followed her. He _had_ over heard what had happened and he _was_ pissed as hell. She knew him too well already, and in truth it scared the shit out of him. Familiarity with anyone for him meant their death, and as much as Deirdra was annoying, he didn't relish in the thought of her death. He shoved away from her, letting her go and pulling the knife from her neck. She just smirked coolly at him as she straightened herself out.

"So what now?" she wondered, arching one of her delicate eyebrows. "You gonna kill me?"

Riddick clipped his shiv back onto his belt and his goggles back on his head but not over his eyes. Then, without a word he turned and walked in the direction of the ship. Deirdra frowned slightly but followed a few paces behind.

"I take that as a 'no,' right?" she guessed, but Riddick said nothing. "You gonna kill Valin?"

Still, he said nothing, and Deirdra was finding it a bit annoying. Why wouldn't he answer any of her questions?

_Probably because he __really__ doesn't trust you now_, she thought.

If he _had_ trusted her at all, even a little bit, it was gone now. But the question echoing in Deirdra's mind was this: Why did she care so much whether he trusted her or not? She couldn't help but _want_ him to trust her. Mostly because she was Furyan, like he was, and she was pretty sure he knew that, but a small part of her unrelentingly wanted his trust for some reason. Usually, she didn't give a shit if anyone trusted her or not, but Riddick was apparently different, and she couldn't figure out why.

"We let off most of those who were forced to convert," Riddick finally said, snapping Deirdra from her thoughts.

"Did you?" she replied, nonchalantly. "Were they happy?"

"You think I give a damn?" Riddick replied and Deirdra sighed.

"I thought you might," she muttered as they reached the steps of Necropolis. He shoved the doors open to reveal his army of Necromongers standing in the center room, Vaako, his wife and Valin standing ahead of them.

"What the hell?" Riddick muttered then marched forward with a stunned Deirdra at his side. "What is this?!"

"You are _unworthy_ of lordship," Vaako growled and Deirdra frowned in confusion.

"Beg your pardon?" Deirdra replied, irritably, stepping between Riddick and the army. "How is that?"

"He has appointed _you_, a nonbeliever as Purifier," Dame Vaako announced, pointing at Deirdra who stared back at them. She turned a gaze of disbelief and betrayal to Valin and he held it with his enraged and defiant one.

"You," she breathed. "You told them?!"

"You left me no choice," Valin replied, hatefully and Deirdra felt her rage overcome her senses.

"You bastard!" she screamed, charging him and beating him as hard as she could. Two of the men pulled her back by her arms and she spat in Valin's face as they yanked her from him and faced her toward Riddick.

"Happy now, Girl?" Riddick wondered sarcastically and Deirdra sneered at him with a small sarcastic head wag.

"You will name a successor," Vaako demanded. "If you do, we _may_ let you live."

"Or send me to the nearest slam," Riddick guessed. "I get ya. But you've forgotten one vital piece of fact."

"And what would _that_ be?" Valin wondered, pointing a weapon in his direction. Riddick just pushed his goggles over his eyes then pointed at Deirdra.

"_She's_ on _my_ side," he smirked and all eyes went to Deirdra as she stared back at Riddick with a slight frown.

She sighed and shrugged then pulled one arm to the ground as hard as she could, catching the man holding it off guard and sending him to the ground. The other man grabbed her now free arm and pulled it behind her, but she used both her feet and the man she had thrown to the ground to push herself up and vault herself into the air and over the man she was being held captive by. He still held her as she flipped and landed in a sitting position on his shoulders. She yanked her wrists apart and pulled the man's helmet off, flipped it, then used it to knock him out. He fell to the floor and she landed on her feet then ran toward Riddick.

"Any ideas?" she wondered, taking a defensive position next to Riddick.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling his shivs from his belt as the army in front of them drew their own weapons. "Cover me."

"Beg your pardon?" Deirdra squeaked back as he started toward the army. He began slashing his shivs through the air, cutting throats and killing everyone in his path. Deirdra rolled her eyes with a sigh and ran after him. A Necromonger soldier tried to lunge his weapon into Riddick's back but Deirdra kicked it away and kicked the Necro in the chest, sending him to the floor.

"There's a hanger on this ship for the smaller ones, isn't there?!" Riddick asked, still fighting with Deirdra covering his back.

"Yes!" she replied, crushing two Necromongers heads together.

"We'll take one the ships!" he planned. "Which way?!"

"Left hand side of the throne!" Deirdra directed him, kicking one of the men on the floor in the side. "Follow me!"

Riddick sliced another Necro's throat then ran after Deirdra as she took off toward the throne, shoving other soldiers out of the way. She suddenly tripped and slammed into the floor with a pained shout and saw Riddick run in the direction she had told him. She looked up to see Vaako standing above her with his weapon poised to kill her.

"Riddick!" she called, rolling onto her back to scramble away from Vaako as he raised his weapon.

"Riddick!" she tried again, knowing she was no match for the Necromonger commander. "Riddick, you jack ass! Help me, God damn it!"

She finally got to her feet and felt a pair of hands grasp her wrists and pull them behind her. She struggled against the soldier that held her captive then looked Vaako in the face as he positioned his weapon for the kill.

"Riddick, you son of a---" She cut her insult short when she saw Vaako's expression turn from triumph to horror as he looked behind the man who held Deirdra captive. There was a sickening crack that sounded behind her and she frowned in confusion as her wrists were let loose and she turned to see Riddick behind her as her captor fell dead to the ground. She hid her absolute euphoria with a smirk.

"I knew you couldn't live without me," she murmured sarcastically but Riddick only grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the left hand side of the throne and down the hall as Vaako and the army followed. They ran into the hanger and Riddick let the door shut then slammed his fist into the control panel to keep it shut.

"Which one?" Deirdra wondered, running toward the ships as the men outside the door pounded against the metal of the door to get in.

"Anything that's space worthy," Riddick replied and jumped into a random ship, small with thrusters at the same angle as the wings and able to fit a pilot, a co-pilot and two passengers. Riddick jumped into the pilot seat as Deirdra scrambled into the seat next to him. They both started flipping switches to get the ship going. Riddick glanced at her for a moment, but turned back to flipping switches.

"Ready?" he asked, taking hold of the thruster control.

"Ready," Deirdra replied, flipping the last few switches necessary to get them up and bracing herself. "Let's get outta this death trap."

Riddick pulled the control back and the ship lifted off the ground and he turned them toward an open hanger door leading outside. He pushed the control forward and the ship shot out of the hanger and up into the sky. The door that Riddick had sealed shut blasted open to reveal Vaako and the army of Necromongers watch the ship burn out of the atmosphere and into space. Vaako growled and threw his gun to the ground in rage.

"Wherever you go, Riddick," he growled. "I'll lens you out. You and Deirdra will be cleansed."

* * *

**A/N:** way i figure it, cleansing is killing, but if i'm wrong, by all means, correct me. anyway, reviews?


	6. Where to Go Now

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Where to Go Now**_

Riddick flipped some switches then sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly. He gazed over at Deirdra who was slumped in her seat, twiddling her thumbs and she looked back at him.

"What?" she asked, holding her hands out in question. Riddick shook his head and the two looked away from each other to stare out the cockpit window. Deirdra couldn't help but glance at him after he put the ship on autopilot. She noticed some blood on his left hand and frowned in confusion then remembered how he had kept the army at bay in the hanger.

"What?" Riddick asked, and she looked from his hand to meet his gaze of confusion.

"Your hand," she said, pointing at it. "It's bleeding."

Riddick glanced at his hand then used the other to rub it as he looked out the window again then said, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Deirdra scoffed, drawing his attention again. "You're _bleeding_. I don't consider that as 'nothing'."

Riddick shook his head and just looked out the window again. Deirdra sighed and sat up to stand from the seat and walk back to rummage through a cabinet. Riddick frowned in confusion and craned his neck to see what she was doing, but when he still couldn't see, he gave up and looked out the window.

Deirdra came up next to him again and sat in her seat with something in her hands. She leaned forward and reached for his hand. He glanced at her then yanked his hand out of her reach. Deirdra frowned then sighed and snatched his hand again in a strong grip that caught Riddick off guard. She dabbed the blood with a small cloth from the small cuts that had been made by the metal controls back in the hanger as Riddick stared at her in evaluation. She placed the cloth in her lap then pulled a roll of bandages from under the cloth.

"Nothing, huh?" Deirdra muttered then picked the cloth up and spread it out in her hands. "Look at all that blood!"

"That's nothing," Riddick insisted and Deirdra sighed again then started to wrap his hand with the bandages.

"So stubborn," she hissed under her breath.

"So annoying," Riddick retorted and Deirdra shot a wide eyed gaze at him as he smirked.

"Fine!" she chirped, shoving his hand away with the bandages half wrapped around it. "Wrap your own hand!"

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. Riddick lifted his hand and the roll of bandages unwound from the piece wrapping his hand as he tried to shake it off. Deirdra glanced at him as he still shook his hand and she snickered, drawing his attention. She shook her head and leaned toward him again holding a hand to him. Riddick looked away as he held his hand to her again and she finished wrapping his hand.

"It's for your own good, Riddick," Deirdra muttered, catching his attention again. "You'll heal just fine in a day or two."

"I've had worse," he replied. "Much worse."

"I know," Deirdra groaned. "I've heard the stories about you. I've seen the way you fight. You don't care what happens to yourself, do you?"

"I care if I live or die," Riddick replied. "You should, too."

"I _do_," Deirdra squeaked, looking him in the eye and Riddick just leaned toward her.

"No you don't," he replied. "You would have struggled a lot more against that Necro that was holding you if you did. The one that I killed to get you free from."

"I called for you, didn't I?" Deirdra retorted knotting the bandage roughly and Riddick jumped with a start at her roughness. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have called for you."

"Or you were just calling for me out of reflex and you really _don't_ care," Riddick theorized.

"Ya know what? If I want your opinion on what you think of me I'll _ask_ you. Don't volunteer it. You don't know me." Deirdra sat back in her seat and slumped into it.

"I know you're Furyan," he blurted and Deirdra shot a look of complete disbelief at him. Her shock subsided into amusement.

"Well, I'm not really surprised about that," she scoffed. "I knew you figured it out when you were burying that woman on Helion Prime. You figure everything out somehow. You're smarter than some people think."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Riddick couldn't help but wonder, ignoring her comment about his smarts.

"Aereon told me not to," she shrugged. "What difference does it make? You found out anyway."

"I just wanted to see if you had a good reason," he replied.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied," Deirdra retorted. Riddick said nothing as he stared out the cockpit window and she sighed in boredom. This was going to be a _long_ trip to---

"Hey, Riddick?" Deirdra called softly and he replied with a grunt. "Where is it we're going?"

He didn't reply. The truth was he didn't know where they were going either. Wherever they went that bastard Vaako and his faithful mutt, Valin, would find him, but he had to hide somewhere, or at least try. He thought of his time on Crematoria, when he was leading the convicts out of the prison.

"_There's gonna be one speed_," he had said. "_Mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up, you'll just die_."

He had looked at Kyra then, referring more to her than anyone else. He would have rather had her stay in the prison than die trying to keep up with him. He didn't want her to die. He had never wanted her to die.

"Well?" Deirdra called, breaking him from his musings as he looked back at her expectant expression. "Where are we going?"

"_You_ are going back to wherever it is you came from in the first place," Riddick replied.

"Kinda difficult to survive on a ruined planet with no other life to speak of," Deirdra scoffed and Riddick gave a slight frown then stared blankly at her as he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, right," he muttered. "Well, where were you when you met that wind woman?"

"I met Aereon on Capernium in the Messer system. Long way from here."

"Then I'll take you there and you can leave me alone for good."

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Deirdra said quickly, sitting up fully in her seat as she watched Riddick take the autopilot off and use the screens to find Capernium.

"What?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I'm supposed to watch you," she reminded him. "I can't leave you alone, much as I know you want me to."

"That was when I was Lord…whatever the hell it was," Riddick retorted, setting a course for the Messer system. "I'm not anymore, or weren't you paying attention back there?"

"Aereon never specified---"

"Exactly, so you've been let off the hook. I'll leave you on Capernium---"

"Why do you want to get rid of me so badly?" Deirdra wondered, a frown of anger over her brow and Riddick looked at her from setting course. "Am I _that_ annoying? Why can't you just suck it up and let me do what I've been told?"

Riddick stared at her in evaluation. She looked frustrated, more than a little upset, but she also looked tired. Dark circles seemed to form under her eyes and lines pulled at the corners of them. He wondered if she ever rested.

He was taken back to when he had left Jack and Imam on New Mecca. The way Jack had looked that way when he had told her he had to leave. It was for her own good. It was to protect her. Riddick figured he was doing the same thing now. Protecting this woman he really knew nothing about, because now, instead of just mercs being after him, he had Necros after him too…again.

"It's for your own good," he finally said, turning back to flipping switches and setting course. "I've got more people on my neck now: The mercs, the Necros…I don't wanna have to worry about you tripping behind me when we're running for our lives."

"Uh, hello!" she called, waving her hand and drawing his attention again. "_Furyan_!"

"What's that got to do with it?" Riddick wondered irritably.

"I can keep up," she explained in a tone that said he should know this already. "I can fight for myself. I'm a big girl."

"Right," Riddick nodded. "So you won't mind when I leave you by yourself on Capernium, 'cause you can take care of yourself."

"That's not what I meant!" Deirdra boomed as Riddick turned back the panel and finished charting course. "I can take care of myself, so if I get into any kind of trouble---"

"You'll what?" Riddick wondered sarcastically, looking at her again as he sat back in the pilot's seat. "Call for me again and expect me to rescue you?"

"If you didn't want me around, why didn't you just let Vaako kill me?!" Deirdra spat, and Riddick's confident air dropped as he stared at her. "Why didn't you just let him kill me and go to the hanger yourself instead of save me like you did?! You wouldn't have me to worry about then if you had just let me die!"

Deirdra stood and stormed to the back of the small ship to get at least some privacy. Riddick sat where he was in shock. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think it was possible from _her_. She, who seemed to have no emotion beyond anger or hate, was crying. He had seen the tears forming in her eyes before she stormed away from him. There was something nagging at him though, as he still sat on the course of Capernium: Why was she crying? Another question popped into his head after that one: Why did he care?

* * *

Deirdra sniffed and tried hard to fight the urge to burst into sobs. She was frustrated and tired of fighting with him. She was tired of being nothing but an annoyance to him. He still hadn't answered her, and he still hadn't moved from his seat. She didn't expect him to come rushing over and ask what was wrong. That wasn't Riddick. But she wanted an answer to her question.

Wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, she stood and sniffled one last time as she turned to face the back of his chair and approached it. She had been sitting there for what felt like an eternity, but she realized it had only been ten minutes or so. She stepped next to it and placed a hand on the shoulder of the chair.

"Well?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Why didn't you leave me to Vaako? You'd be half way across the universe by now if you hadn't stopped to help me. And you wouldn't have me here annoying you."

"Why do you care?" Riddick snapped. "You're alive, you're here now. Why do you wanna know why I saved you?"

"Because you obviously don't want me around you," she snapped back. "It would have been easier to just leave me for dead."

"Maybe I _should_ have!" Riddick barked, standing and staring Deirdra down with his shining eyes. "If I had then I wouldn't have you asking 'Why?' all the time! What do you want me to tell you?!"

"Just tell me why you did it if you hate me so much!" Deirdra nearly screamed back, unafraid of him.

"Who ever said I hated you?!" he blurted and Deirdra's anger turned to disbelief.

"You don't hate me?" she breathed.

"Thinking you're annoying and hating you are two different things," Riddick replied in his low voice again as he sat. It was out now, he couldn't try to make her _think_ he hated her anymore.

"But then, why do you want me away from you so badly?" Deirdra asked, still standing and staring at him.

"I guess it's that protective instinct I can't get away from," he replied. "You kinda remind me of someone. She never listened. She never did what I told her."

Realization hit Deirdra with those last few sentences. That girl. What was her name again? She had seen her receiving the mark of the Necromonger. She had been a convert, and yet she had helped Riddick---

Kyra. That was her name. She had helped Riddick kill the Lord Marshal but ended up dead herself. Riddick had looked devastated when she died in his arms. She realized then that he had loved her, and she must have loved him to help him the way she did.

So, she reminded him of her. That made her heart skip a beat. The fact that she reminded him of someone he had loved made her heart flutter? She didn't understand that at all. Then again, she couldn't help but find him somewhat attractive. What woman wouldn't, she thought?

"Oh," was all she could say, and sat in the co-pilot's chair again. "Well, I hate to be my stubborn self again, but I'm not going anywhere _you're_ not."

Riddick looked at her with wide eyes.

"I was told to stick with you and I plan to follow that through," she continued. "The truth is, after that whole thing with Valin, I have nowhere to go. I have no one else, really. Aereon is going back to _her_ home, and Valin was my only _real_ friend, so, you're all I've got, in a weird way."

Riddick still stared at her for a moment and she held his gaze, waiting for some kind of protest.

"You're _kidding_ me," he hoped in a groan, and Deirdra sighed as she bowed her head hopelessly.

"Look, I know---"

"Not _you_," he interrupted and she looked up at him with a frown of confusion. He just pointed out the window looking out of the starboard side of the small ship. Deirdra whipped her head around and groaned loudly at what she saw.

"You're _kidding_ me!" she sympathized with Riddick and straightened in her seat to strap herself in as Riddick did the same. There, was a merc ship gliding next to them, and inside they could see _which_ merc was after them: Toombs.

"Get ready," Riddick warned, taking the ship off auto-pilot. "I'm gonna have to do some fancy flying here."

"Just try not to kill us," she requested, pulling her belt tightly around her lap and shoulders.

"Yes, _dear_," he retorted sarcastically and ignored Deirdra's dirty look at his remark. Riddick moved the thruster control…_toward_ the merc ship!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Deirdra screamed, moving away from the ship in her seat.

"Distracting him," Riddick replied. "Quit front-seat driving."

The ships clashed with a metallic clang that rattled the smaller ship and made Riddick and Deirdra jostle in their seats. Deirdra looked at Riddick but he kept his eye of Toombs who made taunting kissing faces at him.

"Flip the switch next to that screen on your right," Riddick commanded and Deirdra looked around at the panel in front of her, hurriedly. She pointed at it and turned a wide eyed gaze at him.

"This one?" she wanted to be sure.

"Flip it!" he roared and she did as she was told.

They slammed back in their seats from the force of the ship going forward with intense speed for a few moments and they both jerked forward as the ship came out of its jolt of speed. They slammed back in their seats again and Deirdra breathed heavily as Riddick started flipping switches on his side of the panel to put them back on course for Capernium and on auto-pilot. She stared at him in disbelief as he calmly sat back in his seat when he finished, and she still panted.

He sighed and looked over at her then asked, "What?"

"'What?'!" she echoed in a squeak. "What 'What?'! I'll tell you what 'What?'! What the hell was that?! You crashed _into_ him! Are you suicidal?!"

"I took out his propulsion system," he replied with a shrug, then slumped in his seat and closed his eyes. "Our sensors must be out, otherwise we would have known he was following us. You can fix that, if you want. You're good with mechanics, right?"

"I hate that you assume I'm good at it," she muttered, her shock being replaced with annoyance at his calmness.

"Well, you _are_, aren't you?" he asked, unmoving.

"Yes," Deirdra mumbled. "How did you know?"

"You helped me take off back on Necropolis. You think I wouldn't notice you flipping switches over there?"

"I didn't think you'd _care_," Deirdra corrected, looking over the panel where the sensors were.

"I took a mental note," he shrugged then opened an eye to look at her as she flipped switches and pushed buttons, trying to get the sensors working again and looking very intent on it. "You should get some sleep before you start messing with that."

"I just had to turn them on," she replied, pushing one last button before sitting back in her chair and unbuckling her belt to get more comfortable. "They switched off on their own. This ship must have been going under maintenance. There's some stuff missing from the cabinets and I've noticed some of the lights, like the fuel and hydraulics system, tend to flicker for no foreseeable reason."

Riddick said nothing, and when she looked over at him, she realized he was _pretending_ to sleep. She could tell he wasn't by his breathing pattern: shallow and from his chest, not his abdomen. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment before a more pressing matter entered her mind: How did Toombs know that ship was _Riddick_?

_The same way he knew Riddick was on Helion Prime_, she scolded herself. _Valin. He and/or Vaako probably found him and told him he would get a __lot__ of money for hunting him down...again_.

A buzzing noise drew her attention to the panel and out of her thoughts. She saw Riddick sit up out of the corner of her eye and look at the panel as well. A flashing red light that read "Fuel" under it was flashing, warningly.

"Shit," Riddick hissed, sitting up fully and reading the fuel gage. "We need to refuel. We're almost running on fumes here."

"There's a secondary tank," Deirdra told him, pointing to another fuel gage on her side.

"But how much is in it?" Riddick reminded her and she glanced at the reading.

"Oh," she chirped turning back to him. "Yeah, we're screwed."

Riddick growled in irritation, taking the ship off auto-pilot then tapping on his screens.

"We've _got_ to be close to a planet," he hoped.

"What's this place?" Deirdra asked, pointing to a planet that appeared on the screen to his right and he glanced at it then took a double take.

"Hell if I know," he replied. "There's no name or anything in the system."

"An undiscovered planet?" Deirdra wondered.

"Well, whatever the hell it is, we're landing there before we burn out then freeze to death in this little ship," he replied and looked out the cockpit window. "According to the sensor it should be---There it is."

Deirdra followed his gaze at his left. It was a good thing he had spotted it at that moment or they would have passed it completely. It was small in comparison to some other planets Deirdra had been on or seen, and mostly a rust colored red with splotches of blue from water, she supposed. It seemed so far away but as Riddick turned the small ship, she realized it wasn't that far at all.

"Well, if this _is_ an undiscovered planet, you and I will have discovered it together," Deirdra smirked playfully, pulling her seat belt back on. "What shall we name it, _honey_?"

Riddick glanced at her before bracing to go into the atmosphere. She was getting him back for calling her 'dear,' but _now_ was no time for him to retort any sarcastic remark at her, and she knew it. She didn't expect a response as she held herself to the back of the co-pilot's seat when they entered the atmosphere. The small ship rattled and jostled violently as the dark, blackness of space disappeared and they found themselves covered in dusty clouds. Riddick held fast to the controls, trying to steady the ship as much as possible, but it was no use.

Deirdra screamed when they came out of the clouds and found themselves heading straight for a mountain's peek. Riddick pulled up on the controls and the nose of the ship went up just in time to miss it…but not completely. One of the thrusters didn't quite clear the mountain as the little ship drifted slightly to the right, and the mountain peek caught it and yanked it off the ship. Deirdra and Riddick felt the jolt as they bounced off the mountain and they noticed the ship start to drift even more to the right, and Riddick was having problems stabling it.

"I think we lost something," Deirdra blurted, pointing at one of her screens that showed a blueprint of their ship with the right thruster blinking red, the word "Detached" blinking in red above it.

"Shit!" Riddick growled, catching sight of the screen.

"Look out!" Deirdra screamed, pointing out the cockpit window and Riddick looked up just in time to see another mountain approaching rapidly. He jerked the controls to the left, hard, and the ship followed, jerking to the left, but a little too late. The ship clipped the side of the mountain and it bounced off the rock. Deirdra noticed the blueprint on her screen move and it now read that the left thruster was gone, too.

"We lost---" Her report was cut short when the ship went into a spin and she couldn't help but scream as Riddick wrestled in vain with the useless controls.

"Hold on!" he shouted as they saw the ground coming up faster than either one were comfortable with.

"We're gonna die and all you can say is 'Hold on'?!" Dierdra shouted in disbelief over the buzzing from the panel.

"We're not gonna die!" Riddick insisted, but before he could explain, or Deirdra could argue they were both jerked forward when the ship suddenly stopped and the cockpit was covered in darkness.

All that could be heard was Deirdra's heavy breathing and the only light that gave her slight relief was a red light flashing behind her from somewhere. She looked around then at Riddick who only unbuckled his seat belt. He stumbled forward a bit into the control panel and Deirdra realized the ship was more vertical than it should be.

"Told ya we weren't gonna die," Riddick smirked in the dim light of the red flash but Deirdra didn't respond as she watched him climb from the seat and up toward the back of the small ship.

She suddenly didn't feel like being alone in the half darkness and started unbuckling her seat belt. As she tried to unlatch it, she found it stuck, and no matter how much she tried to tug and pull, it wouldn't budge. She craned her neck toward Riddick when she heard pounding and saw that it was him making the noise, trying to use his fist to open the back door.

"Damn," he hissed. "Everything's locked down."

"I can't get out of my belt," she reported, still tugging at it, but he didn't seem to hear her. Either that or it wasn't important enough to him to respond to it. She sighed and tried again to unbuckle her belt. She grunted and growled, but froze when she heard another faint sound coming from in front of her. She slowly looked at the glass of the cockpit window and saw a crack forming in the flashing red light.

"R-Riddick," she shuddered, but she kept her eyes on the crack, not noticing he hadn't looked at her. "The window is---"

Her statement was cut off when the crack burst open and sand began spilling out of an inch wide crack. It was coming out fast and filled up to her ankles within seconds. She began tugging and pulling at her belt more frantically then noticed the hole was somehow growing and she could hear more crackling. More sand poured in and she suddenly saw light come from behind her. Instead of craning her neck to see what was going on, she still fervently tugged and yanked at her belt.

"Riddick! My belt is stuck!" she yelled. "I don't wanna be buried alive!"

She didn't wait for him as she tried using her teeth to rip the belt, the sand now up to her knees. She gasped when she saw boots sink into the sand around her and a shiv came up to her belt to cut it. Riddick held a hand toward her and she grabbed it with both her hands then he pulled her from the sand and sat her on the back of the chair she had been in.

"That's the _second_ time I've had to save your ass," he muttered, clipping his shiv to his belt. Deirdra noticed his goggles were over his eyes now as he pointed at her. "You said you can keep up."

"Can I help it if my belt got stuck?" she retorted and crossed her arms in a huff.

Riddick said nothing as he climbed his way up to the opening he had made and Deirdra hurriedly followed after him. He climbed up to the top and stood on the sand then helped Deirdra out of the ship and onto the surface as well. She shook the sand from her dress and brushed some hair from her face to look around.

Nothing. Nothing but sand in every direction and the sun---no, _suns_, there were two---beating down on them.

"Well, isn't this a lovely vacation spot?" she said, sarcastically.

"I know what we can call this planet," Riddick suddenly blurted, drawing Deirdra's attention and she stared at him in surprise.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask. He looked at her, her face clearly reflecting in the lenses of his goggles.

"Deserted."

* * *

**A/N:** freakin smart ass Riddick, right? LOL! anyway, reviews?


	7. Stranded

**A/N:** new chappie! woo hoo! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Stranded**_

Deirdra sat cross-legged in the sand as she heard Riddick rummage and clang around in the ship that was now half buried in the sand.

He was looking for supplies to trudge through the desert with. Water, food, maybe rope and blankets, but mostly weapons. He _needed_ weapons. If they ran into anything dangerous, his shivs might be enough, but it was always wise to have some support. Who knew? Maybe Deirdra could handle a weapon, though he thought it was unlikely.

Deirdra stood and looked behind her, where the small ship had crashed into the mountains. They seemed almost to disappear in the dusty wind, but their peeks were visible, and they seemed so far away. She found herself wondering if that was where Riddick planned on taking them. It would be shady enough that they wouldn't tire so easily under the hot sun. She shrugged and decided to let him figure it out, but she couldn't help wanting to ask him.

She poked her head in the entrance to see Riddick standing on the sand and opening cabinets to find anything and asked, "So, which way are we going?"

"As soon as I'm through with this I'll figure it out," he replied irritably and Deirdra lifted her hands in surrender and backed away slightly.

"Saw-ree," she winced, clipping the end of her apology. She looked up at the sky and another question popped into her head which she voiced as well. "Hey, Riddick? You think that merc'll find us here?"

"He's probably still floating out there wondering what the hell I did to his ship," Riddick couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. "I don't think he'll be coming after us any time soon."

Deirdra nodded and watched him climb out of the ship with bags over his shoulders and canteens hanging around his neck. She hurried toward him and tried to take one of the bags but he waved her off and handed her the canteens instead.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and Deirdra frowned because she hadn't quite heard him, but he was _not_ going to repeat it. He said it once, that was enough, he supposed.

"Ok," he sighed, sitting in the sand and pulling the bags in front of him. There were three, so he handed one to Deirdra. "Look through that and see if there's anything in there we can use."

She nodded and began to go about her task as he rummaged through one of the other bags and continued.

"Those canteens are full. There's three of them so they should last us…" He paused a moment to calculate. "…a couple of weeks if we ration it out properly. They're not very big."

"I found a pack of protein waffles," Deirdra reported and made a face at them as she held them toward him.

"Yeah, there's two more in these bags," he replied, and looked through both of them again. "Shit!"

"What?" Deirdra asked with a slight frown and a tone of concern.

"I can't find a compass or weapons," he said, looking from bag to bag. "Not even anything make-shift!"

"What do you need more weapons for?" Deirdra wondered, looking through her own bag again. "The terrible Richard B. Riddick can kill anything with his bare hands."

"I was thinking of _you_," he admitted. "Or do you expect _me_ to save your ass again?"

"As thoughtful as you are," she retorted sarcastically. "I can take care of myself. Hell, I could put one of your shivs to use if worse came to worse. And it's not like we'll run into any _real_ danger on a deserted planet, right?"

"But what if we do?" he shot back. "And what if you're not able to use one of my shivs?"

"You've got a lot of 'What ifs' on your mind, don't you?" she smirked.

"Listen to me," he said firmly, pointing a finger at her and she looked at him with her full attention. "There's gonna be one speed…_mine_. You got it?"

"I got it," she said with a quick nod, and he believed she did. They both continued searching through their bags and Deirdra realized something as she looked herself over.

"Uh…" she started then trailed off but Riddick looked up at her so she finished her thought. "Are there any other clothes in those bags?"

"You wanna play Dress up while we're out here in the middle of the desert?" he wondered if he heard her right.

"I just figured, if we're gonna be trudging through the desert, I should have better clothes than this dress, don't you think?" she retorted and Riddick shook his head as he rummaged through his bags.

Deirdra sighed and continued looking through her own bag. She grinned when she found an odd looking jacket with one big long sleeve and one long thin sleeve and shrugged at it then set it aside. The next thing she found was a white shirt and a long denim skirt that had a slit running up the right all the way to the belt on top.

_Jackpot!_ she thought, and for a second, she wondered how all of that was in one bag, but decided not to question a good thing. She jumped when something fell next to her on the sand and looked to see a pair of tall combat boots next to her. She looked up at Riddick standing behind them but he walked away and sat with his bags again.

"I found those earlier," he explained, looking through his bags.

Deirdra lifted them and the clothes she had found and stood as she muttered, "Thanks."

He didn't say or do anything else but look through bags, and she didn't _expect_ him to do anything. She walked toward the ship and Riddick's attention was suddenly drawn to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she passed him and she turned to him.

"I'm gonna change," she replied as if he should know. "I'm not gonna do it in front of _you_." With that she walked to the other side of the half buried ship and made sure she was completely blocked by its tail.

Riddick turned back to rummaging through his bags but there was a whisper in his head that said, _She's __undressing__. Just on the other side of the ship, she's changing. You know how __long__ it's been since---_

He shook his head violently, trying to shake the thought from his head.

"We have to survive this rock and get off of it," he muttered to himself. "We don't have time for any of that shit."

"Any of what?"

He jumped and looked up at Deirdra as she passed him again to sit at her bag and look through it.

"Nothing," he lied and couldn't help glancing at her.

The white shirt she had pulled out was tiny and showed off her stomach, while the jacket hid her arms and shoulders. The skirt was what had him almost staring at her. The slit was meant to give her enough movement to run and possibly climb if needed, but it was so high that it showed off almost all of her slender right leg.

"Hey," she called gently, bringing him out of his trance and he snapped his head to her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied again with the shake of his head then thought, _Well, this is gonna be a fun adventure._

They both continued rummaging and found some more packs of food, enough to last a month, at least, if they each nibbled. They threw all the food in one bag, shoved one canteen in it and kept one each for themselves. They stood and Riddick took a moment to look around, first at the mountains, then at the open desert.

"Can I suggest something?" Deirdra wondered and Riddick gave a slight grunt in response. "I think we should head toward the mountains. We won't get tired so easily 'cause there's more shade in there. We'll be able to save our water."

He gave another grunt and Deirdra silently rolled her eyes. It was going to have to be _his_ idea, she could tell. He suddenly began walking toward the mountains and Deirdra followed, carrying the bag of food and water on her back. She hoped they were going to take turns carrying it, because she didn't want to end up being the pack mule all the way to…wherever they were going.

"Ya know," she struggled slightly under the weight of the bag. "I think when we reach the mountains…or maybe even _before_ then, we should try waiting for night and walk then and rest during the day. I'm sure you've thought of that already."

"One speed," he reminded her without looking at her.

"I know, I know," she replied calmly. "Just a thought."

"Just a thought, my ass," he muttered, and he was grateful she didn't hear that either. He _had_ thought of walking at night, but if they were going to get to…wherever they were headed, the time would be cut almost in half if they just kept going and rested when it was absolutely necessary. They could travel easily in the dark because all Riddick had to do was take off his goggles and he'd see things Deirdra was blind to.

They trudged through the sand for a few hours and Deirdra couldn't help but struggle with the bag. For not having all that much food it was heavy! She suddenly found herself wondering why _Riddick_ wasn't carrying the bag if he didn't trust her, like she _knew_ he didn't. But she figured that battle back on Necropolis proved her trustworthy to him. After all, she was fighting _with_ him, and she did _help_ him escape. Either he trusted her or he was getting her back for annoying the shit out of him. She hoped it was the earlier.

She stumbled but quickly regained her footing, but as she stood, she felt the weight of the bag lift from her shoulder. She looked up to her left to see Riddick pulling the bag from her back but she held onto the strap.

"My turn," he simply said, and in her shock she let go of the strap to let him sling the bag over his shoulder. He said nothing as he started walking again and Deirdra came out of her shocked trance to run after him and came up next to him.

"So, does all of this make us friends now?" she asked jokingly.

"Don't read anything into it," Riddick replied, roughly and Deirdra sighed.

"Just figured I'd ask," she muttered.

"Right now, we're two people trying to survive in the desert," he explained.

"Ok, then," she retorted. "Don't have to tell _me_ twice. Two people, trying to survive in the desert. Fine."

"If your mouth is gonna keep going the whole damn time we're stranded out here, I'm gonna make you carry the bag again," he snapped, not looking at her.

Deirdra stuck her tongue out at him then stopped dead when a shadow cast itself around them. She looked up ahead of them to see that they were closer to the mountains, and stood almost at the base. Riddick kept going as Deirdra looked behind to see the tiny speck on the horizon that was their ship.

"Hey!"

She jumped and whirled around to see Riddick standing and staring at her.

"You coming or what?"

"Y-Yeah," she breathed and hurried after him, but when she came up to him he didn't start walking. She looked up at him and asked, "What?"

"What did you see back there?" he asked. Deirdra frowned in confusion then relaxed her eyes. She thought for a moment that he was concerned for _her_, but if he was concerned about anything, it was whether or not they were being followed.

"I was just thinking," she finally murmured. "We walked all that way…It doesn't seem like that far, but it is."

Riddick looked behind them then back at her and shrugged as he said, "Yeah."

Deirdra sighed again as they began walking toward the mountains again. This was going to be a _long_ walk to nowhere.

* * *

"You incompetent fool!" Vaako shouted, throwing something across the marble floor at Toombs who stood in front of him. He sat on the throne of the Lord Marshal, Dame Vaako at his side. "How could you let him get away?!"

"Well, ex_cuse_ me," Toombs said, sarcastically. "It wasn't _my_ fault. He came toward me and took out my propulsion system! What was I supposed to do?! I couldn't fly the damn ship!"

"Where is he now?!" Vaako barked and Toombs shrugged.

"How the hell should I know?"

Vaako growled in agitation and stood, grabbing the helmet of Lord Marshal. He was about to throw it at Toombs when Dame Vaako stepped toward him and held his arm back. He looked at her in question and she simply nodded her head toward the back of the room. He looked up to see Valin walking toward the throne and the man kneeled in front of Vaako.

"Lord Marshal," he murmured, his head bowed. "I know where Riddick and Deirdra are. There are trackers on each ship in case they are stolen. We tracked the ship."

Vaako lowered his helmet and stared at the man then sat back down in the throne as he said, "Where?"

"A planet fifty light-years from here," Valin replied, not moving from his position. "Its name is not in the charts. It's an unknown planet."

"Do you have its coordinates?" Vaako asked.

"Yes, Lord Marshal," Valin replied and Vaako smirked in triumph.

"Find him," he ordered. "I want them alive."

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, i made Vaako a total bad guy, even though i kinda like him. anyway, reviews?


	8. Planet Creatures

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Planet Creatures**_

Deirdra shivered as she rubbed her arms, a red moon hanging in the sky as she and Riddick trudged through the canyon. She gripped the strap of the backpack as it was her turn to carry it. The extra weight was warming her up. Riddick was in front of her, his goggles dangling around his neck. They had been walking all day and now it was midnight. Deirdra couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to rest. Riddick suddenly stopped and Deirdra nearly slammed into his back.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a hushed whispered. He didn't answer and instead turned sideways to walk toward the wall of the canyon and sat down against it. Deirdra stared at him as he did this then frowned and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down to rest, what does it look like?" he retorted.

"But why?" Deirdra wondered, turning on her heel to face him.

"Because I'm tired," he sighed irritably. "I suggest you get as much rest as you can while _I_ rest."

Deirdra looked around then slowly stepped toward him as he lulled his head against the rock wall but didn't close his eyes. She turned and sat next to him, an inch between them as she sat the backpack between her legs and pulled out a pack of food. She opened the pack and pulled out a protein waffle then split it in half to share it with Riddick. She handed him the half and he looked at it a moment before he took it.

"Thanks," he muttered and Deirdra nodded in acknowledgement. They nibbled at their waffles and Deirdra chanced to glance at him a few times.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" she wondered, taking another bite of her waffle.

"There has to be people on this planet somewhere," he explained. "If we're lucky, we'll reach a settlement beyond the canyon."

"And if we're _un_lucky?" Deirdra wondered and they both looked at each other.

"We won't," he replied bluntly. He turned back to his waffle and continued to eat it. Deirdra nodded and finished her waffle in one last bite then stood and faced him as he looked at her with a frown.

"Well?" she said, pulling the backpack back over her shoulder. "You done resting?"

He frowned at her as she headed down the canyon again but stood and hurried after her as she strutted away with a cocky smile on her face. A second later she was shoved against the canyon wall with Riddick pinning her to it.

"What the---?!" She was interrupted when Riddick placed his hand over her mouth and a silencing finger over his own lips.

"Shh," he whispered and looked up at the cliff above. She followed his gaze and noticed rocks on the cliff moving slightly. She frowned but gasped when the rocks were suddenly falling toward them. She screamed when Riddick yanked her down the canyon trail and the rocks followed them as they ran.

"What's doing that?!" Deirdra asked as they still ran.

"Who the hell cares?!" Riddick snarled. They turned at a fork and the rocks still fell behind them. They heard a screech and Deirdra chanced to look up. She saw silhouettes flying above the canyon, wings with strange heads and bodies.

"What are they?" Deirdra breathed.

"Keep moving!" Riddick growled at her. She suddenly stopped and looked up at the silhouettes hovering over them making him turn to her and snarl, "What are you doing?!"

"Let's just see---"

"You have a death wish?!" Riddick wondered, grabbing her hand and running through the trail just before a rather large rock landed where she had been standing. She still looked up.

"Don't look up!" he ordered her. "Pay attention to where you're going!"

Deirdra looked ahead of herself and saw a few of the creatures swoop down but Riddick hit the ground, dragging Deirdra with him. She landed on top of him with a grunt and he slapped a hand over her mouth as his other arm pulled her closer. Her eyes stared wide in shock at him but he just looked at the sky.

"They sense motion," he explained. "We'll have to stay here until dawn."

"How can you tell that's what they sense?" she whispered and Riddick only pointed to the creature that had swooped down on them. She looked over slowly to see it starting to circle over the canyon trail but it wasn't swooping down on them again.

"Oh," she whispered, mouth wide. She looked back at Riddick who was staring at her and she cleared her throat. "Till dawn, you say?"

Riddick nodded then replied, "They seem to be nocturnal, since we didn't see them during the day." He suddenly pushed her head down onto his chest and she gasped.

"What---?!"

"It's coming around again!" he hissed. She said nothing else as she breathed heavily, her heart racing in her chest as her eyes shifted around her.

"Well, we can't stay like this all night!" she hissed, hoping he couldn't hear the shaking in her voice.

"What do you suggest, then?" he replied, sarcastically. Deirdra glared at him as he pulled his hand from her head then chanced to look ahead of them. She saw a small alcove in the canyon wall a few meters from where they were laying. She gestured to it and he craned his neck back to see it then turned back to her and nodded.

"When I tell you," he instructed and she nodded. They quickly shifted so that they were side by side on their stomachs and they both waited as the creatures passed their position again.

"Now!" Riddick snarled and they scrambled to their feet to head for the alcove.

A screech sounded behind them but they just kept their eyes on the alcove. Deirdra ducked into it first, squeezing the backpack in after her and Riddick jumped in next. The screech was right behind him when Deirdra shrunk herself to the corner of the alcove and Riddick shoved himself against the other side of her as the creature thrust its claw into the gap to try to get one of them.

Now that the creature had its claw and head in the gap, the pair got a good look at the things inhabiting the planet. It was reptilian with sharp black claws on its talon-like feet, sharp teeth in its elongated mouth and glowing eyes that reminded Deirdra of Riddick's. Holes on either side of its head served as ears, and its tongue was thick, and forked.

"Ugly thing, isn't it?" Deirdra remarked as it still tried to get at the two to eat them. It swiped at them again and in the process it made a huge gash in Deirdra's leg. She screamed in pain and Riddick slammed his foot into the creature's face. It screamed as well and backed away then flew away, shaking its head.

"Shit!" Deirdra screamed, sinking into a sitting position and cradling her shin. Her breathing was erratic and filled with pain as the air fanned her gash and blew subtle dust into it. "It hurts!"

"Quit being such a woman!" Riddick snarled angrily, grabbing her right wrist and fisting the fabric of her sleeve.

He ripped it off in one swift rip and slapped her other hand away from her shin to wrap the sleeve around her calf and covering the gash. The sleeve made it half way down her leg and he grabbed her other wrist to rip off the other sleeve. She stared at him in awe and disbelief as he bandaged her leg.

"You are aware---" She winced as he knotted the sleeve around her leg then went on. "…that I _am_ a woman, right?" He looked at her with subtly puzzled eyes. "Which means, I'm prone to feeling pain and showing it more than a man!" she spat and Riddick rolled his eyes as he yanked the backpack from her. "So don't tell me not to be a god damn woman!"

"I told you!" Riddick snarled, holding up a threatening finger as he stared her down. "There was only gonna be one speed…!"

"I know!" she spat just as angry as him. "_Your_ speed! I kept up! It's not my fault! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Quit being such a woman!" Riddick retorted. Deirdra stared at him with wide eyes and had to try very hard to keep herself from laughing. He finished with her leg and sat against the opposite wall as she still sat in the corner.

"You're distracting enough," he muttered, not really wanting her to hear him. Deirdra shot wide eyes at him as he only shifted to get a view of the canyon outside the gap.

"What?" she breathed, knowing what he'd said but wanting to know if she'd heard right.

"Nothing," he lied. "Go to sleep. We won't be moving at night like I'd planned."

Deirdra frowned at his back but said nothing. She couldn't help being a woman. After all, she _was_ a woman, but the way he said she was distracting…she couldn't get it out of her head. Why would he say that? A thought immediately sprung into her head: he was attracted to her. But that couldn't have been it. She annoyed him. But, she thought, there's no harm in playing with it a bit.

"Riddick?" she called, timidly. His head twitched toward her, only to bring her image into his peripheral. She gave a fake, violent shiver and hugged herself to rub her arms. "It's _really_ cold."

Riddick turned his head to face her, but Deirdra couldn't read his expression as he said, "And?"

She gave him a slight glare but quickly dropped it and shivered again as she asked, "Can-Can I sit closer to you?"

He gave a slight frown then threw her the backpack. She glanced at it then looked back at him with her own frown.

"There's something you can use to keep warm in there, I think," he said then turned his attention outside again. Deirdra shot wide eyes at the back of his head. Was he _that_ oblivious?! She knew he wasn't stupid. He had to have known what she meant. With a sigh she reached for the backpack, but when she moved her injured leg it flamed in pain.

"Dammit!" she spat, and sat back to cradle her leg. Riddick snapped his gaze at her as she hissed in a painful breath then blew it out. She looked at him and nodded to the pack as she asked, "Could you get it for me?"

Without a word he leaned over and shoved it closer to her hand and she grabbed it as he turned away again.

"Thanks," she muttered, slightly sarcastically.

She rummaged through the backpack and found the blanket then pulled it out. As she pulled it out, another idea popped into her head. With a sly smile she stuffed the blanket behind her back then threw the backpack at him. He whirled around and stared her down.

"What now?!" he snarled, irritably.

"It's not in there!" Deirdra spat back, crossing her arms in a huff.

Riddick frowned and grabbed the pack to rummage through it himself, as she had predicted he would. He slumped it down and looked around to see if he might have taken it out then shrugged.

"Oh, well," he said flatly and turned around again as Deirdra stared at his back blankly.

"I'm cold," she replied, deciding to be as blunt as she could. "Sit next to me."

Riddick stared his shining eyes at her in disbelief then said, "What?"

"Sit next to me," she said flatly again. "We could…keep each other warm."

"I'm fine."

"_I'm_ not."

They stared at each other a moment, and for a second, Deirdra thought he wouldn't do it. He suddenly started scooting toward her and she stared at him in disbelief as he simply slid himself between her and the wall of the gap. He slid his arm around her shoulders and she still stared at him in disbelief. He pulled her toward him a little and she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still wide.

"Uh---"

"If you're gonna complain I'm going back to my spot…_away_ from you," Riddick interrupted and Deirdra glanced at him.

"No," she murmured. "I was just gonna say…thanks."

He didn't say anything more as she cautiously snuggled against him. He slid his arm over her arm a little more and glanced behind her. He took a double take when he noticed a shadow behind her in the corner. He reached for it and felt something soft on his fingertips, making his frown deeper. He pulled it up to examine it and gave it a blank stare. The blanket!

_Lying, little minx!_ he thought and opened his mouth to say something but heard her give a relaxed moan and abruptly closed it again. _Well, it's not all bad, I __guess._

* * *

_Morning..._

Deirdra groaned and shifted as sunlight poured in through the crack in the canyon wall. She turned her head away from the light and shifted closer to Riddick who was still sitting next to her with his arm still around her shoulders. She sat up, her eyes still closed, but froze when she realized the blanket was around her. She slowly looked up at Riddick, but his eyes were closed.

_I'm gonna get yelled at when he wakes up_, she thought and shifted a bit more. She winced at the pain in her leg, but kept quiet about it. She had to learn to stand the pain so that Riddick wouldn't ditch her because she was a liability. She moved for the backpack which sat at Riddick's feet, but she couldn't reach it. She started to shuffle toward it, biting her lip to keep from groaning in pain at the gash in her leg.

She barely touched the strap of the pack when she suddenly felt a hand around her wrist and it pulled her back as she let out a startled cry. She slammed into Riddick's chest with a grunt, his shining eyes staring at her as she stared back at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his hand still clamped around her wrist.

"I-I just wanted the backpack," she swallowed.

"To put the blanket away?" Riddick smirked, lifting an eyebrow in amusement when she sucked in a breath.

"Uh, y-yeah," she sputtered, nervously. "About that…I just…uh…"

"I know what you were doing," he interrupted and Deirdra only smirked.

"You know what I was doing?" she repeated and Riddick only stared at her. "You don't know much about me."

"I know enough to know that you weren't cold last night," he replied. "You shouldn't play those games with me. I'll only disappoint you."

"I hardly think you could be disappointing," Deirdra smirked, feeling a lot more comfortable with him. Suddenly, the walls around them started shaking, jerking them from their conversation.

"Shit!" Riddick spat and stood, her wrist still in his hand and grabbing the backpack with the other as he bolted out of the crevice.

Dust came down from the ceiling as they ran back into the canyon and rocks came tumbling from the canyon wall just as they came out, covering the gap behind them. The shaking hadn't stopped, and as they looked up they saw loose rocks becoming even looser at the top of the cliffs.

"Run!" Riddick growled as he shot off in the direction they had been going yesterday.

Deirdra cried out when she put weight on her hurt leg, but bit her lip to stifle another cry. Riddick stopped to watch her running with a limp then turned back to head down the canyon trail, but she didn't care anymore. She knew she was done for with him the minute that creature scratched her.

She still bit her lip to keep from crying, and her teeth sunk in so hard that she could taste blood around her tongue. It was a metallic, copper taste. She didn't look ahead of her, and only struggled to keep her balance as the shaking continued and rocks fell around her.

"I hate this planet!" she screamed.

Just as she said that, she felt something wrap around her waist and gasped in shock when she was lifted from the ground and felt herself being carried. Rocks now whizzed past her vision and she looked up at what had caught her.

As she had hoped, it was Riddick. The end of the canyon was near in sight, only a few more feet from where they were. Deirdra looked up and saw a huge rock coming toward them, and more rocks were about to crush them if they went further unless Riddick hurried.

"Riddick! Leave me!" she shouted, struggling against his grip. "Save yourself! I'm only gonna slow you down!"

"Don't play the damn martyr after I'm already saving your ass for the _third_ time!" Riddick spat back.

Once he was close enough he shoved Deirdra out of the canyon and she landed to the still quaking ground with a thud. The ground finally stopped shaking and when Deirdra sat up to see where Riddick was, she saw nothing but rocks now covering the canyon trail. Riddick was nowhere to be seen.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head desperately and crawling toward the rocks, ignoring the pain in her leg. "No! Riddick! Come out of there!"

She stood and limped her way to the rocks, leaning against one and starting to claw at them to pull them free. She moved a few, tears forming in her eyes. She knew it was her fault. If he hadn't come back for her, he wouldn't be buried under these rocks, she would. It was _her_ fault that he had been buried alive and now, most likely, he was dead. Still, she moved rocks in search of him with a spark of hope that he might be alive. After all, he _was_ Riddick.

She pulled back an exceptionally large stone and gasped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Riddick!" she called, grabbing his hand with her other one to tell him it was her. "I'm gonna get you out of there, Riddick!"

She searched the stones hurriedly then figured out which stones to move. Soon she had his head out of the rubble, his forehead had blood on it, his lower lip as well, his eyes barely open.

"Riddick, come on," she urged him, pulling at his arm. "You're not moving! You have to help me a little!"

She moved away from his arm and started at the rocks again to free his other arm. When he pulled it from the rocks she grasped both his hands and pulled.

"You saved my life three times already! The _least_ you can do is let me save yours _once_!" she spat when he still didn't move. "Come on, Riddick! You're not that easy to ghost! Move your ass!"

This seemed to get him into action and he yanked one arm from her grasp to push against the stones. He slowly but surely started sliding out from under the rocks and he landed on the ground as Deirdra toppled over herself from the sudden slack. They both shuffled away from the rocks as a few more covered the hole Riddick had been sitting in.

Riddick groaned and flopped back onto the sand, cringing at the sunlight. He tried to move to put on his goggles, but he was too weak.

"I'll do it," Deirdra offered, reaching for his goggles and he said nothing as she slipped then over his eyes. She flopped down on her back beside him and sighed in exhaustion. She shaded her eyes from the suns above then gasped, realizing something. She sat up and looked around feverishly then looked at the rocks.

"Shit!" she spat and Riddick turned his head toward her slightly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Where's the backpack?!" she asked, turning to him with wide eyes.

"Oh, shit!" Riddick growled and suddenly had energy enough to sit up and look around as Deirdra had.

"Shit!" he snarled, slamming a fist on the sand.

"It's all my fault," Deirdra said softly, making Riddick turn to her. She was gazing down at the sand in shame, and he shifted to slide one leg under him and lean on the other knee as he brought it toward his chest. He sighed and looked around.

Beyond the canyon there was nothing but sand, just as it was on the other side of it from where they came. He had been optimistic when he told Deirdra there would be people here. The truth was, he didn't know, and how could he? This planet was unknown, and now, seemingly uninhabited, except for those creatures they'd ran into last night.

Riddick stood up slowly and turned to Deirdra. He still felt weak, but he suspected _she_ felt weaker than he did, in more ways than one.

"Just leave me," she mumbled, sensing he was staring at her. "I was a liability from the start, and I'm just weighing you down now with my bum leg. Don't bother with me anymore."

"What about your orders to look after me?" he wondered, wanting to know what she'd say about it more than actually caring. He had made up his mind already.

"I'm no good at that either if I can't walk or fight properly," she replied. "Just leave me to die. I won't blame you."

Riddick said nothing more and simply stared at her through his goggles for a while. She stared at the sand, not wanting to see him turn and leave her, even if she _had_ told him to do it.

"Screw you!" he suddenly snapped, making Deirdra look up at him with wide, confused eyes. He marched closer to her and knelt down to be at her level. "You don't tell me what to do. _I_ decide what's gonna slow me down and what won't. So keep your martyr crap to yourself. You didn't tell that thing to injure you last night and you didn't cause the earthquake just now either. Don't give yourself so much credit for what's been going on around this shithole of a planet."

He stood as Deirdra still stared at him and he held his hand to her to help her up.

"Besides," he continued, "you still owe me for saving your life twice before this."

Deirdra slid her hand into his and he pulled her up then quickly wrapped her arm around the back of his neck to help her walk.

"It's not time for us to die yet," he muttered as they began walking ahead away from the mountains and Deirdra looked at him again.

"Us?" she asked, limping her way over the sand.

"Yeah," Riddick replied, looking ahead. "I figure I'm stuck with you now."

Deirdra couldn't help but laugh at that. The truth was, he could have ditched her, and she knew that. The only reason he was keeping her around now was probably for company, or for a free roll in the sand later. She knew she had made it clear to him she wouldn't mind if he had her. If anything she had made it clear that _she_ wanted it. Either way, she wouldn't mind, as long as she wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N:** aw, kinda cute, right? LOL! jk. reviews?


	9. The Name of the Unknown Planet

**A/N:** yay! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Name of the Unknown Planet**_

Riddick and Deirdra struggled to catch their breath, doubled over with their hands on their knees as they hid from a flying reptile. They had walked all day and by nightfall they had come to another canyon and more reptilian creatures. They had found shelter in a roomy cave. Deirdra started laughing breathlessly making Riddick look at her with a frown.

"What the hell is so funny?!" he asked irritably and also breathlessly.

"Déjà vu," she laughed and placed a hand on her stomach with a grimace as she sank to the floor. "I'm so hungry."

"Don't be such a weakling," Riddick snapped, sitting as well.

"Nourishment would keep our energy up to run away from those things, ya know?" she retorted with a slight smirk. Riddick rolled his eyes and heard a screech, seemingly just outside the entrance to their hiding place. Riddick got to his feet and crouched down near the entrance, his shining eyes scanning the canyon. He turned to Deirdra who looked terrified as she huddled into a ball as best she could with her injured leg.

"Stay here," he ordered, pulling his goggles off his head and throwing them to her. "Don't lose those."

He ran out of the cave as Deirdra watched in disbelief and horror. She sat still in the dark, praying that Riddick would come back alright and wondering what in the known universe he was doing. She gasped when she heard more screeching and Riddick yelled. She clutched his goggles in her hands in panic.

"Riddick you better not die and leave me by myself, 'cause I'll die too!" she whispered harshly. She gave out a shriek when the head of one of the reptilian creatures came into the entrance. She tried to scramble deeper into the cave but was stopped when she heard something.

"Hey! Girl! Help me out here!"

Deirdra frowned at the thing and realized it wasn't moving as she moved toward it.

"Riddick?" she called timidly.

"Grab the head already!" he shouted from the other end and Deirdra gasped then rushed toward the head of the dead thing to pull it in. It took them a moment to get it in the cave but they did and Riddick followed it. Deirdra handed his goggles back to him and he pulled them back on but didn't cover his eyes with them.

"Are we gonna eat this?" Deirdra wondered, staring at the thing.

"Are you gonna complain?" Riddick retorted, pulling out one of his shivs and starting to cut chunks out of the beast.

"No, I was just wondering if that's what you brought it in for," she replied, staring at the huge chunk of reptile in his hand. He glanced at it then back at her. Her eyes were shining at the hunk of meat, her mouth hanging open and he could've sworn he'd seen drool at the corner of her mouth. He handed the piece over to her and she nearly took his hand off to get at it.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry, were you?" he smirked, carving out a piece for himself.

"My Furyan side comes out when I'm hungry," she replied between mouthfuls of meat. They both sat and ate until all that was left of the beast was bone and scales.

Deirdra sat back against one of the walls and brought her injured leg up to look pull back the make-shift bandage and take a look at her wound. Riddick craned his neck to look at her but he couldn't get a clear look at the condition of her injury. He stood and walked toward her then knelt down in front of her to look at the wound. She looked at him in wonder as he moved the bandage down enough to see the gash on her leg. The bandage was covered in her blood, and Riddick kicked himself mentally for not bringing the first aid kit she'd used for his hand back in the ship. Not that it would've mattered, since their bag had been lost at the other canyon.

"Does it look infected?" Deirdra wondered. "You can see better than I can, with your night vision and all."

Riddick gave out a small chuckle and she looked at him with wide eyes, filled with shock.

"No, it's not infected," he assured her then pulled the bandage back up over the gash. "Let's hope it stays that way till it heels." He moved and sat beside her to lean back on the stone wall. She looked at him, wondering if he would let her do what she was thinking of doing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting his head and looking at her.

"Nothing," she replied, then turned her head to look outside at the canyon.

"I'll hear anything before it gets too close," he assured her and she looked back at him as he let his head lull back again.

"I know," she replied, and suddenly shivered. Without sleeves on her jacket she wasn't protected from the cold. Riddick looked at her again, but she didn't say anything. She was sure he wouldn't believe her if she said she was cold. She shivered again and hugged herself but still said nothing and Riddick frowned at her.

"What now?" he asked and she looked at him again.

"Nothing," she lied, shaking her head then looked away again. Riddick frowned at her, sensing she was lying.

"You cold?" he guessed and Deirdra shook her head again. He rolled his eyes, knowing he was right and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Riddick---"

"I know you're not faking this time," he smirked. "You're cold."

"Well…" she trailed off then cleared her throat. "I didn't want you to think I _was_ lying."

"Well, now that there's no blanket, it'll be easier to believe you," he retorted and Deirdra gave a little giggle. Riddick rolled his eyes but allowed himself a small smirk. He stiffened slightly when Deirdra rested on his chest and he looked at her as she yawned.

"You don't mind this, do you?" she wondered, sleepily.

"No," he replied as steadily as he could.

"Good," she laughed slightly. "Because it's warmer if we're closer like this, ya know?"

"I told you not to play this game," he warned her. "I'll disappoint you."

"No you won't," she yawned again. "I have a gut instinct you won't."

_Then_ _you_ _don't know me_, Riddick thought, but decided not to say anything. She needed sleep, and God knew he did too.

* * *

_Morning..._

Valin and Toombs sifted through the sand around the ship sticking out of the ground.

"This thing is trashed," Toombs grumbled, kicking the side of the ship. "We ain't gonna find anything that proves they're still here or where they went."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Valin said, still looking around the ship. "And really, we don't have to talk to each other."

Toombs held his hands up in sarcastic surrender as he circled around to the back of the ship. He leaned on the ship then noticed something purple sticking out of the sand. He frowned at it then bent down and tugged at it. He pulled it out completely to find that it was material. And not just material…but a dress.

"Hey! Necro!" Toombs called and Valin stood straight with a sigh as the merc came out again, holding up the dress. Valin's eyes popped when he saw the dress and he ran toward Toombs. He snatched the dress from him and examined it.

"It's not torn," he murmured.

"That's relevant how?" Toombs wondered, uninterested. "Does it lead us to Riddick?"

"She might still be with him," Valin breathed. "The dress isn't torn, so he hasn't…" He trailed off, not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"I say we start with those mountains over there," Toombs suggested and Valin turned to see the outline of mountains on the horizon. He straightened and nodded definitely then turned to Toombs.

"Good idea," he said then looked down at the dress in his hands. He pulled it to his face and inhaled the scent of the woman he loved then clutched it in his fists, suddenly angry as Toombs raised an eyebrow, confused and slightly creeped out.

_I'll find you, my love_, he promised silently. _I'll find you, and keep you from death, and you'll see how much we belong together__...forever._

* * *

Deirdra shook Riddick's leg as he still leaned back on the cave wall, asleep. He groaned and shoved her hands from his leg, but she couldn't leave him be.

"Riddick! Get up!" she urged, now shaking his shoulder. "We're close to the end of the canyon and you need to see this!"

"Go back to sleep," he ordered, shoving her away again.

"It's morning, and you _need_ to see this! I know where we are!"

Riddick finally opened his eyes and looked at her. She was frantic and her eyes were wide as she stared at him. She got to her feet and grabbed one of his hands to pull him toward the entrance. He groaned again as he got up and they came out of the cave into sunlight, causing Riddick to pull his goggles over his eyes.

"This way," Deirdra urged, pulling at his arm and still limping from her injury. He walked up next to her so she could let go of him and they walked for what seemed like a mere minute when they reached the end of the canyon. Riddick's eyes widened, slightly behind his goggles as he stared at what was ahead of him. He'd seen it before, but only in his mind, and it was before he had awakened to the fact he was Furyan.

"No way," he muttered and Deirdra looked at him in shock.

"So you _have_ seen this…" she confirmed and Riddick looked at her as she finished, "as _I_ have."

They both turned back to the graveyard stretching for miles ahead of them until they made up the horizon. They knew where they were, though it seemed impossible since the planet Furya was known, and would have shown up on their ship's database before they crashed. Nevertheless, here they stood, in front of this graveyard full of Furyans that had died because of that man whom they both knew as Lord Marshal of the Necromongers.

"So, you've both returned," a soothing, sing-song voice called from Deirdra's right. They both turned to see a familiar face, though they were surprised by it, since they had never truly met her.

"You!" Riddick shouted at the woman in front of them now.

"You were the one that came to us!" Deirdra finished. "You told us we were Furyan!"

"My name is Sheera," she replied, as if to confirm their suspicions. She glanced at Deirdra's injured leg then looked up at them again. "We must get you to the camp and heel your leg. Come." She waved them toward her as she turned around to walk along the edge of the graveyard. Deirdra started to follow her but Riddick caught her arm making her turn to him with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she whispered harshly.

"Just give her a little space between us," Riddick mumbled, watching Sheera walk farther away.

"I don't think there's an ambush waiting for us, Riddick," Deirdra replied.

"Don't be so sure,' he warned as he finally let go of her arm then started fallowing her. Deirdra caught up to him as quickly as she could. Sheera never once turned around as they lined the graveyard around the canyon, as if she knew they were following and how far away they were. She turned and disappeared behind the canyon wall and Deirdra found herself trying to quicken her step but Riddick held her back.

"We ain't gonna lose her," he assured her, but Deirdra still couldn't understand his hesitance. They finally reached the corner and when they turned they found Sheera standing at the entrance to another trail and among the trail was a bustling crowd of people, chatting, walking, children playing, and when they caught sight of Riddick and Deirdra, staring.

"They are all Furyan survivors," Sheera replied. "Except for the little ones, of course. What happened here was before their time."

"This is incredible," Deirdra breathed and turned to Sheera. "You're trying to rebuild the Furyan race?"

Sheera nodded then entreated them to walk ahead into the trail. Deirdra was eager to, but Riddick was hesitant and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Both women looked up at him with frowns but he didn't look at them, he was looking around at the walls.

"We do not ambush our newcomers," Sheera assured him and he looked at her. "Only our enemies. We know you're both Furyan, and we know that _you_ are the one who destroyed the killer of Furya."

Deirdra looked at her in shock then back at Riddick who said nothing and lowered his hand from Deirdra's shoulder.

"Come," Sheera entreated to Deirdra, catching her attention again. "We should have you see our doctor. He will heel your leg."

Deirdra nodded and Sheera led the way down the trail. Deirdra quickly grasped Riddick's wrist and led him after her as he still said nothing. From behind his goggles his eyes were shifting from wall to wall of the canyon trail then around at the people who were staring at him. Some of the children ran to their mother's in fear while others only froze in their places and stared at him. He was used to it, and most of the time he took it as a compliment, but knowing he was among Furyans, their looks made him uneasy.

They came to a cave in the canyon wall where Sheera entered, Deirdra after her and Riddick right behind Deirdra. Sheera told them to wait and stepped deeper into the cave as the two did as they were told. Riddick turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the other Furyans who were going about their business and not staring at him so much. He turned and leaned against the side of the entrance to the cave to be able to have a better view of everything and Deirdra looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing he was uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. She glanced at his arms, noticing the muscles he possessed but quickly looked up at his face again.

"You haven't said a word since we got here," she replied, turning to face him completely.

"What would you _want_ me to say?" he asked irritably.

"You could at least not be so uptight," she retorted and he shot his goggle-hidden gaze at her. "They're all Furyan. We're among our people now. What the _hell_ is your problem?"

Riddick didn't answer as he looked away from her. What _was_ his problem? She had a point, but he couldn't stop looking over his shoulder and watching for some kind of trap. He had been more comfortable when it was just him and Deirdra on the run, and he _had_ to look over his shoulder for planet creatures, mercs, Necros and earthquakes. Maybe that was it. He couldn't let himself go until he was absolutely sure they were safe.

_They?_ he echoed after himself. _Am I including Deirdra in this?_ He shrugged subtly at himself. _Maybe I am. After all, she's stuck with me longer than anyone else has_.

Some shuffling came from inside the cave and Riddick pushed off the stone to stand tall next to Deirdra who squinted into the cave.

"I can't see," she whispered and Riddick instantly pulled his goggles up onto his forehead. In the dark, he saw Sheera coming closer with a man in a raggedy cloak next to her, a hood covering his face.

"She's coming back with someone," he muttered to Deirdra and she nodded then looked up at him to thank him. She hadn't realized how close he had leaned in to tell her that and when she looked up, the tip of her nose brushed against his chin. Her heart began thudding in her chest as she held her breath and she couldn't turn her gaze away. He looked back at the cave and Deirdra blinked a few times before doing the same.

"Deirdra," Sheera called, which didn't surprise either one of them as she emerged from the darkness. "This is our doctor, Xenos Quintin."

She gestured to the man in the cloak next to her. He removed his hood to reveal himself before speaking. He was slightly shorter than Riddick with dark brown hair and gray eyes that instantly went to Deirdra's leg. Without a word he knelt down and began examining her leg.

"Please, sit down," he entreated, looking up at Deirdra and she hesitantly sat on a boulder coming up from the ground next to her. Xenos began untying the bandages to get a better look at the wound.

"This is a horrible gash," he stated then turned to Sheera. "Hand me that bowl of water and a cloth, please." He turned back to Deirdra's leg as Sheera did what the doctor told her then he looked at Deirdra. "What did this to you?"

"One of those flying, reptile, things," she replied and Sheera set the bowl and cloth next to Xenos.

"Ah, a Cantoray claw," he nodded, dipping the cloth in the bowl. "You were lucky to get away with only this gash."

"Well, I had help," she smiled and glanced at Riddick who had pulled his goggles back over his eyes to look outside. He looked at her when she said that and she only smiled again then winced when Xenos started cleaning her wound close to sensitive skin.

"Sheera, could you get me some Thacool root?" the doctor requested and Sheera nodded as she headed into the cave again.

"Thacool?" Deirdra echoed.

"It's a plant that grows on the graves," Xenos explained. "We use it for many things. The sap inside we use for wounds, and it's an appetite suppressor for long treks across the desert when dried."

"Here you are, doctor," Sheera said, handing him a brown, root-looking twig.

"Thank you," he nodded, taking it from her. He snapped it in half and Deirdra noticed thick amber liquid begin to secrete from the broken end. Xenos placed the broken end of the Thacool root on her wound and Deirdra had expected it to burn or hurt in some way, but it was actually soothing as he rubbed the root over her wound.

"In about a day, there won't even be a scar here," Xenos reported, making Deirdra stare at him in awe. "But you must keep it wrapped."

"Alright," she nodded and glanced at Riddick to make sure he was still there, at least. He was staring at Xenos as he continued putting the medicine on Deirdra's leg.

"I need some---"

Before Xenos could finish Sheera placed a roll of bandages in front of him.

"Oh, thank you," he said and began wrapping Deirdra's leg.

"That was clever of you to use your sleeves as bandages," he complimented Deirdra.

"Well, it wasn't really _my_ idea," she replied. "It was Riddick who thought of it."

"Then I must thank you, Riddick," Xenos said, still wrapping her leg. "That saved me the trouble of cleaning it too much."

"Whatever," Riddick blurted and Deirdra frowned at him incredulously.

"There we are," Xenos smiled. "Now remember, keep this bandage on until tomorrow morning." He helped Deirdra up as she nodded.

"Now we must find a place for you to stay," Sheera said, walking back out of the cave. "Come with me."

Deirdra thanked the doctor and stepped up next to Riddick as Sheera headed down the trail. Neither one of them moved and Riddick glanced at her from behind his goggles.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked her and but only smirked as she looked up at him.

"You," she replied and he straightened. He finally started walking after Sheera, Deirdra hurrying after him with a limp.

Sheera was lining the canyon wall as she walked past other caves with things inside that indicated they were taken. She finally stopped at the threshold of one of them and presented it. Riddick was the first to look inside as he pulled his goggles up again to make sure nothing was in it and Deirdra followed him.

"This will be yours, Riddick," Sheera told him and he turned around as he pulled his goggles over his eyes again. "There are many caves here that are unused for Deirdra---"

"She's staying here," Riddick blurted, causing both women to look at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Deirdra replied in disbelief. "_You_ don't decide where I stay. _I_ decide where I stay."

"Fine then," Riddick replied, crossing his arms again. "Decide."

"I _will_," she retorted and turned to Sheera who was frowning in confusion at the both of them. "I want to stay _here_, with Riddick."

Riddick rolled his eyes and stepped deeper into the cave to sit down and Sheera looked utterly confused.

"Alright," the woman nodded. "I'll have the necessities brought for the two of you."

"Thank you," Deirdra nodded and Sheera, still very confused walked off down the trail to get some things for them. Once she was out of sight, Deirdra turned to Riddick and sat down next to him.

"Now, why do you want me to stay here with you?" she asked and Riddick looked at her, his jaw slightly slack.

"_You_ wanted to stay here," he retorted.

"But _you_ said it first," she reminded him. "Now I wanna know why."

Riddick sighed and shook his head at her as she only waited for his response but he said nothing. The truth was he had no idea why he had said it himself. He supposed it was just because he _had_ to say something, but he expected her to say, "No! I've been with him this long I need to get away from him!" She hadn't, she said the exact _opposite_ of what he'd thought she would say.

"Well?" Deirdra prompted but he waved her off. "Fine! Don't tell me! I don't care!"

She crossed her arms in a huff and pouted. She had hoped he would say he wanted her there, that he needed the company at least, but he wouldn't admit. In truth, she hadn't _really_ expected him to admit it, after all, he was Riddick. She knew it was just wishful thinking on her part.

Deirdra looked over at him as he leaned his head back on the stone and couldn't help but stare for a moment. Over the course of their time together, she'd realized how handsome he was, especially when he ditched the goggles. She hadn't failed to notice it when they had met, but she had been more interested in trying to get him to keep what he'd killed. She was glad she was getting to see this side of him after everything she'd heard of him. She liked this side better, she reasoned, the side that killed out of survival and didn't care about anyone but himself.

She suddenly stood and moved deeper into the cave as Riddick lifted his head to watch her.

"Where're you going?" he wondered irritably. She said nothing as she sat herself on the other side of him and looked up at him.

"Take off your goggles," she requested. "I wanna see your eyes."

"Why?"

"Please?" she pleaded, timidly, scooting a little closer to him. "Let me see your eyes."

Riddick didn't move for a moment, staring at her in evaluation. What was she up to? This was unusual for her, and he recognized that. She stared back at him, knowing he was trying to decipher her request.

"What are you looking for?" she murmured but he said nothing. Finally he took off his goggles and gazed at her as she stared back at him. A smile slowly crept to her face as they only stared at each other.

"Was that so bad?" she wondered but he didn't reply. She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned. "Do you think Vaako will find us?"

Riddick said nothing as he pulled his goggles back on and looked out of the cave then finally replied, "Maybe."

"Should we tell Sheera he's after us?" Deirdra wondered.

"Why?" he shrugged slightly. "It's not her problem, it's ours."

Deirdra looked up at him again, her eyes wide as he looked back at her and she breathed, "We can't let what happened here happen again, Riddick. Vaako won't stop with us, he'll kill the people who helped us. I know you know that."

He didn't reply as he looked outside again and Deirdra leaned on his shoulder again. Some time and silence passed between them before she broke it again.

"What'll we do if he finds us?" she asked.

"Run," he replied. "Or fight."

"Fight for the Furyans?" she hoped he meant but he didn't respond. She knew he wouldn't stick his neck out for anyone other than himself, and he knew that _she_ would. But he had to agree, what happened thirty years ago on this planet couldn't happen again, and he decided silently that if he could help it, it wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N:** and there is that. reviews?


	10. Animal Instinct

**A/N:** mild sensuality. no more than i usually do, but figured i'd warn you anyway. YAY! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Animal Instinct**_

Valin stood at the pile of rocks at the end of the canyon trail with wide eyes staring at it, Deirdra's dress clutched in his hand and Toombs standing next to him.

"Well, ain't that a bitch?" Toombs stated, rubbing the back of his neck then gazing at Valin. "You think it was that quake that showed up on the ship's sensor?"

"It must have been," Valin replied, breathlessly as he headed to the pile of rocks. He noticed something sticking out of the rocks and frowned at it. It looked like a strap of some kind. He gripped it and pulled, but it was still trapped under the rocks. He pulled with all his might until he finally felt it slacken and a few rocks fell away as it came out. Valin staggered back as rocks covered the place where the thing had been then looked at what was in his hands.

"A bag?" Toombs observed and Valin grinned evilly. Realization hit the merc and he grinned as well, as he growled, "Riddick."

* * *

_Sunset..._

Deirdra stood at the edge of the canyon trail, staring at the graveyard and wondering which of them were the graves of her parents that she'd never known. She rubbed arms her against the cold. Sheera had given her a new outfit to wear while the old one was cleaned and her sleeves stitched back on. Her new outfit consisted of a red tank-top, a tan mini-skirt with a leather belt for the knife they'd provided for her as well and tall boots with socks which she only laced up partly to let the tongues dangle out. She'd given her a jacket as well, but she'd left it in the cave.

After Sheera had come back from getting blankets and pillows for Deirdra and Riddick, she'd showed them around and introduced them to some people. Everyone had been frightened of Riddick, but after Deirdra had made a show of teasing him and he hadn't reacted, people started warming up to him, which he wasn't too thrilled about.

She was now here, watching the suns set after having dinner consisting of one of the reptilian creatures Dr. Xenos had called a Cantoray around a huge bon fire with everyone else. Riddick had stayed in the cave with his dinner, and Deirdra had decided to come here instead of going back to check on him. He was a big boy, and she knew he didn't _really_ need looking after.

With a shiver, she regretted not going back for her jacket. She thought her clothes were cute, but they did nothing against the cold. She sighed and leaned her head on the stone she was leaning against, wishing Valin hadn't betrayed her so that he could be here now and share this with her. She pulled the braid Sheera had made of her hair and pulled it out, wanting her hair to be loose. She tousled her hair then looked back at the sunset as she ran her fingers through it slowly.

"Stupid."

Deirdra jumped at the low voice behind her and whirled around only to have a jacket thrown into her face.

"Hey!" she squeaked, pulling her jacket from her face and glaring at Riddick as he came up next to her. "Don't call me stupid!"

"You're standing in the cold without a jacket," Riddick observed. "That makes you stupid."

"Riddick, you're mean," she pouted as she tried pulling on her tan, coat-like jacket. When she couldn't pull it on, Riddick rolled his eyes and snatched it from her then held it up by the collar so she could slip her arms into the sleeves. She did and pulled it tightly around her to warm up quickly.

"Thank you," she said, and turned back to lean on the canyon wall again as he leaned on the other side. She noticed he hadn't changed from his black tank top, gray pants and black combat boots. She was thankful he hadn't because she could see his muscular arms she found attractive.

Riddick glanced at her a few times, almost disappointed he'd let her put the jacket on. When he'd come up behind her, he hadn't revealed himself at once, taking in the sight of so much of her skin. He had never done that before with her, but he'd figured since she was there, he may as well. He had seen her shiver and take her hair out of its braid, and when he had said "Stupid," he wasn't really calling _her_ that, but saying it more to himself.

Deirdra turned to him, leaning back on the stone to face him and he did the same to face her, his goggles still over his eyes.

"Would it be weird if I told you I felt at home here?" she wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer but knowing he'd give her one anyway.

"Yes," he blurted, looking back at the sunset. Deirdra sucked her teeth and crossed her arms in a huff as she looked back at the graveyard as well. Her irritation instantly faded and she glanced at him a few times before sighing.

"Do you wanna know what I was thinking, before you came and started calling me names?" she wondered and Riddick only shrugged.

"Whatever," he replied and Deirdra rolled her eyes without responding. Riddick glanced at her then turned his head completely to her as she only stared out at the graveyard. "Well?"

Deirdra turned to him again and shifted as she smirked, "Oh, you _really_ want to know, now?"

"I'm not gonna play games with you," Riddick snapped. "You can either tell me or not. I don't care."

"Well, fine," Deirdra smirked again and pushed off the wall to walk up to him and lean next to him. "I was wondering which of those graves belonged to my parents."

Riddick looked at the graveyard then shrugged as he looked at his feet to kick at some sand.

"Do you ever wonder about that?" she wondered.

"About what?" Riddick asked.

"About your parents," she explained. "What they were like and stuff?"

Riddick shrugged in response and said nothing else. Deirdra sighed, hopelessly. She glanced around him to the sunset and leaned back again.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she asked.

"I guess," he shrugged, still not looking at her.

"What _do_ you think about?" she wondered sarcastically. He looked up at her with a frown. "I'll bet all you've ever thought was whether or not the people around you knew who you were and whether or not they were gonna turn you in. You only ever thought about whether or not they were mercs, right?"

"Why do you care?" he wondered.

"Because you can relax now," she insisted, turning to lean on her arm and face him. "You're around people who've gone through the same thing _you_ have."

"The hell they have," Riddick snapped standing completely and turning to face her as well. "They haven't had to run from mercs because they murdered people! They haven't had bounty after bounty on their heads!"

"How do _you_ know that?!" Deirdra spat, standing to continue the face down. "How do _you_ know what they've been through?! They're Furyan, like _us_. They may not have been _exactly_ what you've been through but they were nearly killed and had to fend for their lives! Why are you being such an asshole about this?!"

He didn't respond and instead ripped his goggles off of his head and pulled her toward him by the waist until her body was against his and his lips crashed down on hers. He slammed her against the canyon wall, still ravaging her mouth and she moaned, to his surprise. He felt her hands on his back and shoved her harder against the stone as she pulled him closer and met his passion with every stroke of their tongues against each other.

Riddick had figured it out when she was yelling at him. The reason they were always arguing and fighting. It was probably partially because he hadn't been laid in a while and the arguing, yelling and fighting was foreplay. He had thought quickly on what had happened before the earth quake yesterday morning. She had been seductive with him, and that had told him that she hadn't been laid in a while either.

Deirdra bit his lower lip roughly making him moan and push her even harder against the stone behind her. She finally broke the kiss to breath and Riddick busied himself with parting the collar of her jacket to smother her neck in wet kisses.

"What the hell are we doing?" she panted, yet didn't let him go as she wrapped her arms around his neck to place her hands on his head.

"What does it look like we're doing?" he retorted, biting her neck roughly. Deirdra gasped when she felt his teeth sink into her flesh and pulled him a little closer.

"Should we do this?" she wondered out loud and Riddick pulled his mouth from her neck to smother her own, making her moan against his lips.

"Animal instinct," he growled, biting her lip. "What difference does it make?"

"None," she moaned as his mouth attacked her neck again. "But should we do this out in the open like this?"

"Who cares?" he wondered.

"I do," she replied, trying to shove him away.

All that accomplished was to make him pull her away slightly and slam her into the stone behind her. She grunted as his shining eyes stared into hers with a combination of dominance and hunger. She realized this _was_ animal instinct, and _he_ was the aggressor, which made her the submissive.

He growled low in his throat and gripped her wrist to drag her down the trail toward their cave. Once there he flung her into it and turned to the curtain he'd hung earlier for privacy at the entrance. He pulled it shut and turned to Deirdra as she stood trembling in the cave, only seeing his eyes in the darkness. His eyes came closer and she suddenly found herself immersed in another rough kiss, his hand in her hair to pull her closer and lower them to the ground.

* * *

"Animal instinct, huh?" she wondered breathlessly as she lay against his chest, her finger tracing his chest and abs as he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his head.

"Pure and simple," he replied in a sigh of satisfaction and Deirdra placed her chin on his chest to look at him, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness.

"I know you don't like me that way," she began. "And not that you'll ever feel this way, but I want you to know, I don't expect you to---"

"Oh, be quiet and go to sleep," he groaned. "You talk more and say less than anyone I've ever met."

Deirdra opened her mouth to say something else, but Riddick rolled her onto her back again and smothered her with a passionate kiss. She squeaked in surprise and when he pulled away his shining eyes stared her down, hungrily.

"Don't make me screw you senseless, as much as I'd like to," he warned and Deirdra nodded violently, placing two fingers over her mouth and zipping it shut. As much as she would have liked that too, she knew that after a while, it would hurt, and that's what he was threatening: to make it hurt.

He nodded and rolled back onto his back, wincing slightly at the pain from cuts she'd made on his back with her nails before pulling a blanket over himself and Deirdra found a pillow and blanket for herself as well. She glanced at him but turned onto her side, her back facing him. She heard faint shuffling and suddenly felt a heavy arm around her waist and it pulled her back slightly. She turned her head to say something but decided against it and turned back to snuggle into her pillow with a smile.

_He doesn't love you, ya know?_ her mind warned her. _His attraction to you is pure lust, like he said. He's just doing you because you're there, and you're female_.

_It doesn't matter_, a more timid version of her voice argued. _If he needs something, I'll give it to him, because I like him enough, and __I'm__ attracted to __him_.

_You're a fool_, she told herself, but she didn't care. She fell asleep to the soothing feeling of his breath against the back of her neck and the security of his arm around her waist. She could live with lust, after all, she was half animal herself.

* * *

_Midnight..._

"They can't be far now," Valin told Vaako as they stood now on the other side of the rocks that covered the canyon trail. "Without food and water, they'll be lucky to reach those mountains ahead."

Vaako looked around in evaluation then turned to Valin and said, "Take one of the fighters and patrol the rest of the area."

"Lord Marshal," Valin called, respectfully lowering his head. "With all do respect, I work better when I track from the ground. Not to mention, the element of surprise would be in our favor. Riddick would surely sense a ship fly by, even if we were too high to see."

Vaako thought for a moment and nodded then said, "Very well." He turned around as if looking for something. "Where is that Toombs character?"

Valin sighed and gestured toward the mountains.

"He didn't want to wait for you," he explained. "I told him it would be foolish to go off on his own, but he didn't care."

"Stupid fool," Vaako insulted then turned to Valin again. "Continue tracking him and when you find him, and that traitor of a woman, kill them."

He turned to walk back to his small fighter which sat not too far away but Valin stopped him.

"Sir, about that," he called and Vaako turned to him again. "The woman…she could still be…persuaded. Perhaps we shouldn't kill her? We could use her skills and, perhaps she _could_ make a useful Purifier?"

Vaako narrowed his gaze at the man. He thought back to when they had all been on Necropolis, and how this man standing in front of him had defended that woman by threatening Vaako's life. Now, this same was begging for her life. He knew then that Valin was in love with her, but her betrayal, and the fact that she wasn't even a Necromonger, could not be over-looked. In all reasoning, he should have killed _Valin_ as well for not telling anyone the truth about her, but he was now proving to be useful.

"No," he finally replied. "She must be punished for her actions. We kill them both."

* * *

_Morning..._

Deirdra slunk through the camp back to the place she had been last night. She realized when she'd woke up that when Riddick had pulled off his goggles, he'd left them there. She figured she'd better get them now before he woke up and got pissed when he couldn't find them. She had dressed quickly, so her clothes were disheveled, along with her hair and she hadn't bothered to put on her shoes, but she decided on taking her jacket this time.

When she reached the edge of the camp she saw Sheera standing where she had been last night. Freezing in her place she scanned the ground for Riddick's goggles but she couldn't find them. She frowned and when Sheera suddenly held her hand out, not turning to look from the graveyard at Deirdra, she saw his goggles were in her hand. The red-head straightened and cleared her throat as she came up next to her and took Riddick's goggles from her.

"Thank you," she muttered, and turned to walk away but Sheera stopped her.

"You should be careful," she called and Deirdra froze again to turn to the other woman.

"Careful?" she echoed. Sheera finally turned around to face her and leaned sideways against the canyon wall. "Careful of what?"

"Riddick," Sheera replied. "He is dangerous, though we have welcomed him here."

Deirdra stared at Sheera in wide eyed shock but shook it away to say, "_Though_ you've welcomed him here? He's Furyan. We're _all_ Furyan. Shouldn't that mean he shouldn't have to worry about what you think of him. Shouldn't that mean that you welcome him with open arms instead of cautious minds?"

"He has killed many people," Sheera went on, "and though we are grateful, as is the whole universe most likely, that he's avenged the Furyan race, the fact remains, he's dangerous."

Deirdra couldn't believe what she was hearing. So they were all cautious about him, and everything they had done were only courtesies disguised as acceptance. Riddick had been right to keep to himself, and _she_ had been…deceived. Disbelief turned to anger as she straightened and glared at the woman.

"So, what are you saying?" she wondered, sarcastically. "That everything he does will be scrutinized? That if he does anything that _any_ of you find disapproving he'll be kicked out? Where will he go? He'll be on the run again? Can you have that on your conscience?"

"He is a dangerous man," Sheera said simply. "And if we _were_ to tell him to leave, for any reason, he can take care of himself. You forget, we know him."

"You _don't_ know him," Deirdra argued through clenched and angry teeth. "And if _he_ goes, _I_ go. Not that it'll be a great loss for you, I'm sure. But keep that in mind if you care at all."

With that, Deirdra turned and stormed back to the cave. Some of the campers were getting up and going about their business as the suns began rising, casting their light into the canyon. Deirdra felt tears prick the back of her eyes as she hurried back to the cave. She couldn't believe that Riddick had been right all along, and that she had been completely wrong about this place. She started thinking that they should both leave. After all, they could take care of themselves. They could find some way to get off this planet.

She stopped at the curtain hung over the cave entrance and took a deep breath before slowly entering so as not to disturb Riddick if he was still sleeping. She stepped in, his goggles hanging around one of her wrists and some light coming in through the sheer curtain. She looked for Riddick but he wasn't there. Frowning, she turned and gasped when she was met by the very person she'd been looking for.

"I told you," he said, simply. "I told you, didn't I? I said they hadn't been through what _I_ had. I _knew_ they wouldn't understand. Didn't I tell you?"

Deirdra couldn't speak and instead held his goggles up to him which he snatched away from her and she looked away in shame. She knew now that he had followed her, and he _had_ told her, but they had all pulled the wool over her eyes and she kicked herself for being so god damn gullible.

"What now?" she wondered in a small voice and Riddick sighed as he pulled his goggles onto his head but not over his eyes.

"We could leave," he suggested.

"But we'd be right back where we started," Deirdra pointed out.

"At least we won't be here," he replied, looking away in thought then looking back at Deirdra. She wasn't looking at him, and he knew she was afraid to. He realized a long time ago that she didn't have his insight so he wasn't angry with her for being so easy, but he knew she thought he was.

Taking a chance he raised his hand and pulled her face to his to gaze at her, his fingers on one cheek, his thumb on the other, her chin resting in his palm. Her eyes locked with his and he saw fear in the chocolate depths where confidence should have been. He'd never seen that from her before when he looked at her, and he knew why it had changed. He suddenly regretted taking her last night.

"Come with me, or don't," he said, emotionlessly. "But make up your mind quick, because I'm leaving today. I won't blame you for wanting to stay, but I'll probably never come back, so when you make up your mind, you make sure you know it's for _life_."

He let go of her face and turned to leave but Deirdra stopped him.

"I've already made up my mind," she said in a quiet voice. "Didn't you hear me tell Sheera? If _you_ go, _I_ go. It's as simple as that." She walked up next to him and he pulled on his goggles before she opened the curtain so they could both walk out. "You're stuck with me, remember?"

* * *

**A/N:** i love Dee, she's everything i'm not. lol! reviews?


	11. On the Run Again

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: On the Run…Again**_

Deirdra pulled the draw-string tight to close the bag she'd stuffed with supplies. She couldn't believe it had come to this again. But she thought leaving would be better than staying where they weren't welcome. She knew, wherever Riddick was, he wouldn't be welcome. And she knew, as long as _she_ was with him, she wouldn't be either.

"Ready?" Riddick wondered, pulling his goggles on over his eyes and Deirdra nodded, standing and pulling the bag over her shoulder. He pulled open the curtain to their temporary place of residence and stepped out, Deirdra on his heels. A hand suddenly stopped him from walking past the cave by placing itself on his chest and he looked over at who the hand belonged to with a growl.

"Sheera?" Deirdra called as she came up next to Riddick and the other woman lowered her hand but she was looking at the sky. "What is it?"

"You cannot leave yet," she replied, finally looking at Riddick and Deirdra.

"Why not?" Deirdra frowned and Sheera simply pointed to the sky. Riddick had looked at the sky before Deirdra and caught what Sheera was looking at.

"Shit," he muttered and Deirdra's eyes widened when she saw a ship flying over the canyon. Not too far away to be invisible but far enough to be a speck in the sky. Whoever piloted the ship was able to see the people in the canyon.

"What do we do, Riddick?" Deirdra wondered looking back at him. He said nothing as he only stared at the ship coming closer to the canyon.

"If you stay here," Sheera tried, drawing Deirdra's attention, "we could hide you."

"And what about _him_," Deirdra retorted, nodding at Riddick.

"I meant the _both_ of you," Sheera replied, calmly.

"All of a sudden we're so righteous, are we?" Deirdra spat. She'd had enough of this. "Well, I'm not falling for that." She turned back to Riddick who was still looking at the ship which was landing beyond the canyon. "Well, Riddick? What's your plan?"

He finally turned to Deirdra as she held her head high and looked at him expectantly and confidently.

"You have a plan, don't you?" she smiled, lifting her brow. "You _always_ have a plan."

He said nothing as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the cave to hers and Sheera's surprise. Their fellow Furyans watched as he pulled her into their cave again and he pulled the curtain shut.

"What are you doing?" she asked, his hand still around her wrist. He pulled his goggles down so they could dangle around his neck and Deirdra stared into his beautiful eyes in wonder.

"Stay here," he ordered. When he didn't go on and still stood in front of her she frowned in confusion.

"Stay here?" she echoed. "I don't understand."

"_You_ are going to stay here," he explained. "_I'm_ gonna leave here and see if I can't get that damned merc and those damned Necros away from here."

Deirdra's frown deepened as he let go of her wrist but still stood in front of her.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked as he took the bag from her shoulder.

"Run," he replied, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "What I've always done."

She shook her head in confusion, the frown still over her brow and tried to grab the bag from his shoulder, but he held it in place.

"And I'm going with you," she said. "That's the plan."

"No."

Deirdra's frown disappeared as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"No?" she echoed in disbelief.

"It's _me_ they don't want here," he said, emotionlessly. "You don't have to come with me. You _shouldn't_ come with me."

"That's _my_ choice, and I made it, if you recall," she argued. "Now let me take the damn bag---!"

"Stay here," he ordered again, shoving her hands away when she attempted to take the bag from him. "It'll be better for you."

"You tell me to figure out whether to go with you or not then you make my decision _for_ me when I do? Hell no! Let me carry the god damn bag!"

She was screaming, and he knew she would. He could hear the people outside murmuring about what he might be doing to her and he didn't care. She was tugging on the strap, trying to pull the bag from him but he wouldn't let her. He knew she didn't care if she carried the bag or not, it was the principle of the thing. If he let her have it, it would be telling her she could come, and he couldn't let her go with him. Not when she felt so at home here.

"Give me the bag!" she cried, still pulling, but starting to slow down. He could see the silvery glow of tears streaming down her cheeks and smell the anger and frustration emitting from her pores where sweat gathered. He realized then, in the purple and silvery glow of his shining eyes, she was beautiful.

"Give me the bag," she shuddered, finally sobbing and sinking toward the ground. He caught her before she sunk completely on all fours and pulled her up roughly by the arm as she shuddered and sobbed.

"Stop it," he snarled and she looked at him. "I'm leaving, without you and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He shoved her away and she stumbled back a bit, shuddering and letting out quiet sobs. "It's better for you this way."

He pulled his goggles back over his eyes and turned to walk out when she stopped him.

"Riddick…" she shuddered and he only turned his head enough to see her in his peripheral. She breathed in as she slowly came closer to him and he turned to face her as she stood directly in front of him. She hesitantly lifted her hands to his goggles and when he only stood still she lifted them onto his forehead. She placed her hands on his face, gliding them down his cheeks to his neck.

He knew what was coming and a part of him didn't want to stop her. That was the part he listened to. She lifted herself on her tiptoes until her lips gently touched his and she kissed him softly. Riddick dipped his head to kiss her a bit more passionately but before either one of them could take the kiss further he yanked his head away and in one swift movement he turned, pulling his goggles over his eyes and disappeared.

Deirdra hurried out of the curtain and turned to the direction they had been planning on going to see him running past Sheera and toward the graveyard. She ran after him, the only thought in her mind being: _Don't you dare let him go!_ Sheera caught her arm but she yanked it away swiftly and still ran after him. When she reached the edge of the canyon trail to see him darting around the gravestones and seemingly toward the ship she felt her heart burst.

"Riddick!" she screamed in desperation, but he didn't turn or stop…as she knew he wouldn't. He only kept running and she sunk to her knees and sobbed at the end of the trail as Sheera caught up to her. She knew it was as clear as day, she loved him.

* * *

Riddick ran through the graveyard, ignoring Deirdra's cry. He had to. He'd lied when he told her he was running. This had to end. He wasn't going to let what happened to Kyra, happen to Deirdra. He kept the ship in sight as he kept running. If he could just get that ship away from the canyon. He could care less about the rest of them, but he couldn't let the son of a bitch's get to Deirdra.

Before he knew it, he was only a few meters from the ship to see it was a small skiff. He ducked behind an exceptionally large gravestone and watched about ten Necros marching behind Vaako and Valin and onto the sand. A few lensors also appeared, making their creepy way down the gangplank.

_Shit_, he thought. He slipped the bag from his shoulder and pulled out his shivs from his boots. _I hate those things_.

The Necro soldiers behind the lensors examined the screens from their sights and looked up at the graveyard.

"Lord Vaako!" one of them called and he walked toward the soldier. He looked into the screen without a word then looked to the graveyard. It was time to move. Riddick ran out from his hiding place just as Vaako barked an order and the soldiers braced their weapons to do battle.

He started slicing through the soldiers, and Vaako pulled out a gun-like weapon. He pointed it at Riddick but Riddick pulled one of the lensors in the way and stabbed another soldier as he simply walked away from the down lensor. He sliced through some more soldiers, coming closer to Vaako.

"Hurry, Vaako!" Valin called, trying to get the Commander to get back onto the skiff. Vaako shot a fiery gaze at the other man and pulled him toward him by his armor.

"How did a coward such as you remain a Necromonger soldier?!" Vaako spat and shoved him away then turned back to the battle as Riddick killed more of his men. He pointed the weapon at Riddick again and shot but Riddick dodged it again. He growled in anger and marched toward Riddick.

"Die, breeder!" he shouted, pulling a knife from his belt while Riddick's back was turned. Riddick, however, knew he was there and sliced his shiv through the air at him, which Vaako dodged by leaning back. The soldiers moved away as they saw their leader begin to fight him and Riddick slashed at him again.

"Stay away from him!"

All eyes turned to the graveyard where they had no time to react to the red haired woman before she charged at one of the men and killed him. Vaako tried to take advantage of Riddick's distraction, but Riddick knocked the weapon from Vaako's hand and the Necro pulled a knife.

Deirdra leapt through the air and brought her knife down on the soldier in front of Valin and when she stood tall, she stared a seething gaze at the Necromonger who stared back at her with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"You are no Necromonger," she growled as she stalked toward him, knife in hand and covered with blood. "And you are not my friend!"

She yelled as she slashed the knife at him and he backed up the gangplank into the ship. He used the armor on his arm to protect himself as she slashed mindlessly at him.

"Deirdra! Listen to me!" he tried. "Vaako is going to _kill_ you! But I can _save_ you!"

"The hell with you!" she screamed, still slashing at him. Valin couldn't believe this. She was a skilled fighter, but her passion and anger were overcoming her and she didn't care how she fought. "I'll _kill_ you before you can even _attempt_ to 'help' me!"

"Girl!" Riddick shouted, finding a break in his fighting with Vaako and Deirdra froze and looked to him. "Stop playing with your food and get that hunk of shit in the air!"

Deirdra nodded and kicked a stunned Valin's hand away when he reached for her and held the blade to his throat.

"Get up and out of my way," she growled, but before he could attempt to obey, a few more soldiers tried to get the jump on her. She spun around and stabbed one in the neck, sending him toppling and dead to the ground and tripped another before slicing the last's neck. She turned to see Valin scrambling away, still stunned at her and she ran into the skiff to operate it, quickly threatening the pilot and killing him when he wouldn't leave without a fight.

"Deirdra…" Valin breathed, with wide eyes then turned a burning gaze at Riddick who was still fighting Vaako. He glanced at the gun-like weapon next to his foot and picked it up, approaching the Necro and Furyan.

Riddick knocked the knife out of Vaako's hand and gave him a left hook but the Necro turned back quickly and tried tripping him. Riddick caught his foot around the ankle and tripped him instead. Vaako fell to the ground and Riddick was about to strike the killing blow when he felt something metal on the back of his head.

"You took her," Valin growled. "You had her, didn't you?! You screwed her!"

Riddick said nothing as he rolled his eyes under his goggles and spun quickly to smack the gun away then punched him, sending him to the ground. He turned back, ready to take on Vaako but the skiff started and floated off the ground a bit.

"Riddick!" Deirdra shouted, hanging at the threshold of the slowly rising gangplank. "Get your ass on here!"

Riddick took advantage of both Necros trying to regain their equilibrium to run toward the ship and grab hold of the gangplank. He pulled himself up and over and rolled at Deirdra's feet as she made sure everything was closed properly. She looked down at him as he shook his head and looked up at her.

"We have enough power to get us to the Maunder System," she explained, turning to go toward the pilot's seat as he got to his feet. "I took the liberty of checking while you took care of Vaako---"

"I told you to stay with the camp!" Riddick spat, gripping her arm, forcefully.

"Ow!" she cried. "Riddick! You're---!"

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" he roared, shaking her as he did. He shoved her back and ripped his goggles off as the stars of space came into view through the cockpit window. "I told you to stay with the others! What the hell were you thinking, going over there?!"

"I was thinking I might be able to help!" Deirdra spat back angrily, rubbing her arm where he'd gripped her. "It looked like you needed it!"

"I was doing fine!" Riddick snarled, shoving past her to get to the pilot's seat. "I would have at least gotten them away from the camp if you had just---!"

"Valin wouldn't have stopped looking for _me_!" Deirdra interrupted, coming up next to him and he spun around to face her. "He would have searched that place until he found me, so those people weren't safe anyway! And since when did you get all noble, deciding to help others, huh?! A slick-shit killer doesn't care about anyone but himself, right?! Why try to distract the Necros instead of just taking them down?!"

"You think I give a damn about those other assholes?!" Riddick shot back, having noticed they could argue for some time, considering Deirdra had put the ship on autopilot. "Those so-called _friends_ of yours?!"

"I never said they were my friends!" Deirdra corrected, pointing a threatening finger at him then shouting. "Don't you dare dodge my question! Why the hell would you risk your life trying to lead the Necros away if you hate those people so much?!"

"I was trying to get them away from _you_!"

Silence came after that statement, and Deirdra's anger turned to disbelief and wonder as they only stared at each other. Riddick's shining eyes never lost the fire of rage behind them, and it was making Deirdra uneasy. She didn't dare question what he meant, or say anything else. She knew he wouldn't explain it, even if he were in a _good_ mood, if he ever had one.

Riddick turned to the pilot's seat and sat at the controls as Deirdra still stared at him and stayed in her spot.

"I didn't see you throw the pilot off this thing," he reported, not looking at her.

"I…" she replied, trying to find her voice. "I threw his body out after setting up for take off."

"How did you get there so fast?" he wondered and Deirdra couldn't tell if he was truly curious or if he was just trying to get things back to normal.

"I ran," she replied, sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to his. "That graveyard seems huge, but it really isn't. From that angle, I mean."

He didn't respond as he examined the control panel and she finally looked away from him to gaze at her own panels. One of the screens received bulletins and news and she started to look it over. She touched the screen and the articles changed to that days date. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she read one of them and when she touched the screen to go to the next page, she started shoving Riddick's arm to get his attention.

"What?!" he snarled and Deirdra only pointed at the screen she was looking at. He leaned over and saw a picture of himself with a money amount under it. That didn't surprise him, but when he saw Deirdra's picture next to him with a slightly less amount under her face he couldn't hold back from muttering, "Shit."

"W-W-What…?" Deirdra sputtered, glancing from him to the screen. "What does this mean?!"

"It means," Riddick began, sitting up in his chair, "that you're _really_ stuck with me now, dammit. They're looking to collect on _your_ head, too. Guess they figure you and I are partners in crime."

Deirdra's breaths were coming in short, but she couldn't understand why she was reacting this way. She had figured this would happen, and she had known it was a risk she had to take at the time. But now that it was actually upon her, the reality of her new life had sunk in. She gripped the sides of the seat. She didn't care if this looked too dramatic a reaction, she felt like fainting. She'd never imagined she'd turn out to be a fugitive and on the run with a murderer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Riddick asked and she shot her wide eyed gaze at him. "Breath right, dammit. This is nothing."

"Nothing?!" she screeched. "I'm a fugitive!"

"It didn't bother you when you left Necropolis with me," he reminded her, casually.

"I didn't have a price on my head when we started running!" she snarled, pointing at the screen and Riddick only scoffed.

"Welcome to my world, Deirdra," he smirked sarcastically, and her panic turned to awe as she gazed at him.

_He called me by my name_, she told herself silently. _He didn't call me 'Girl'! That's a good thing, right?_

She decided against taking that further, she only sat back in her seat and savored the fact that he had said her name, and she liked the way he said her name. His deep, velvety voice forming every consonant, vowel and syllable had sounded so sweet, she wished he would do it again, but he just glanced at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked, snapping her from her daydream.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head and sitting up a bit. "So, where are we going this time?"

"Didn't you say something about the Maunder System?" he recalled, reclining in his chair. "We'll get there and find another ship on Maunder Prime. Something bigger and more hardy. This things a piece of shit, if you think about it."

Deirdra only nodded and reclined in her seat as well with a heavy sigh. She wasn't tired. She was debating whether or not to tell him how she felt about him. She had a feeling he would just laugh in her face and tell her she was insane, after all, who could fall in love with a murderer?

"Did you see if this thing had bunks or something?"

Deirdra jumped from her thoughts when Riddick questioned her and shot her gaze at him again.

"What?" she asked.

"Does this ship have any place to sleep?" he rephrased.

"Uh…no," she confessed. "I'll go look."

She stood and headed toward the back. She noticed cabinets and seats for passengers and she was suddenly baffled by the fact that the thing had _looked_ small on the outside but it was actually quite big. She noticed a door a few feet away from the pilot's chair and opened it to find one bunk sticking out from the wall. She turned to Riddick.

"I found something," she said and turned back to the room when he stood from the chair.

She tried looking deeper into the room for another bed but only found the one and she reported this, without looking behind her. She gave a startled shout when Riddick suddenly shoved her into the room and she stumbled into the bed. She quickly turned and saw Riddick's silhouette from the overhead light outside the room and his shining eyes staring at her in a predatory gaze.

"The ship's on autopilot," he assured her and shut the door as she only smirked, happy to oblige him with what she was sure he wanted.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	12. Catch and Release

**A/N:** and here it is! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Catch and Release**_

Riddick sat on his elbow as he stared expressionlessly at Deirdra as she slept curled up against him, her head using his bicep as a pillow. He couldn't explain what had compelled him to do it, but he had, even though he'd told himself not to, he did. If he got any closer to her… He didn't even want to think of what could happen if mercs got a hold of her. They'd probably have some fun with her before actually going in to collect the bounty.

Over his dead body, he thought. He couldn't explain it. Somewhere between making her Purifier and yelling at her for following him…again, he'd taken a bit more than just a liking to her. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. He didn't have time for that. He was too busy trying to keep these mercs off his scent. But he knew it was there, and he knew what it was.

His shining eyes roamed across her body half covered in the sheet. The leg that had been scratched by that creature on Furya was above the sheet and he noticed it was still bandaged. It was the only way he knew it was the injured leg. If the bandage hadn't been there, to hell if he knew which leg it was. He remembered the doctor telling her she had to wait to remove the bandage the morning after he'd put that stuff on.

Well, it had been nearly two days, Riddick thought, might as well take the thing off now. He slid his hand to the edge of the wrapping and slipped his finger under it to slide it down her leg. Deirdra stirred and he snapped his gaze back to her as she woke and stared back sleepily.

"What are you doing?" she wondered, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Taking this bandage off of your leg," he replied simply. She frowned and looked at her leg then smiled as she snuggled into him again, lifting her leg to settle her thigh on his hip.

"Can you reach it now?" she wondered, playfully and Riddick couldn't keep back a smirk as he slid the bandage off a little easier.

"Yes," he replied and when he reached the part of her shin where a scar should have been he frowned and pulled her leg in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she wondered, lifting her head to look at her own leg. Riddick pulled the bandage completely off and examined her leg intently.

"No scar," he replied and Deirdra sat up, keeping the sheet over her chest as she brought her leg up to feel it and see it clearer.

"I guess not," she replied, smoothing her hand down her leg, Riddick's following after and she looked at him only to have him plant his lips to hers hungrily. She giggled on his lips and they fell back as he trailed his mouth down her neck.

"I can't believe I left scars on your back from last night," she smirked, her fingers tracing the scars she'd made with her nails.

"_That's_ not gonna happen again," he assured her in a growl, nibbling at her earlobe and pulling her hands away to hold them above her head.

"Riddick---!"

Deirdra's protest was cut short by a loud buzzing outside the room. Riddick growled in frustration and stood to throw on his clothes and head for the cockpit to see what the problem was. He looked over the screens and checked off all problems mentally. They had fuel to spare, they weren't approaching any planets yet, everything was in working condition and running smoothly…then he caught sight of the censors.

"Shit!" he growled and hurriedly took the ship off autopilot.

"What's wrong?" Deirdra asked, hurrying from the room and hopping to pull on one of her boots, having gotten dressed as well.

"That god damn Toombs!" he spat, flipping switches as Deirdra sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"He's back?!" she wondered, pulling on her belt.

"See what weapons we have on this piece of shit, Necro ship," he ordered and Deirdra began tapping on the screens in front of her.

"Laser cannons," she reported, still tapping the screens. "Pulsar cannons, every- damn-thing."

"Can you tell what _they_ have?" he wondered, bringing up the weapons on his own screens.

"Uh…" Deirdra hummed as she tapped more screens. "Nets, hooks…Shit they've got everything too!"

The ship suddenly jerked and rattled and there was a metallic screech that lasted a second as Deirdra looked around.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered.

"They got us," Riddick replied and the buzzing continued with a red light flashing. There was more metallic screeching and this time it was so bad Deirdra had to cover her ears. "Shit! They're pulling us in." He grabbed Deirdra's hand and shoved her toward the room they'd just come out of.

"Stay here," he ordered. "No matter what you hear, you _stay in here_."

"But, I can help you---!"

She didn't have time to argue the point when he shut the door, leaving her in the darkness of the room…seemingly alone.

* * *

Riddick slid his shivs from his boots and quickly picked up his goggles, which had been on the floor the whole time he'd been with Deirdra. He slid them onto his head but not over his eyes and faced the gangplank. He could feel the ship still being reeled in by the merc ship and he braced himself for whatever might come. He wasn't prepared for what he heard behind him, though.

"Drop it, Riddick!" he heard Toombs snarl behind him and frowned as he slowly turned to look at him from the side. It took everything in him to keep himself from reacting to Toombs holding Deirdra from behind in an arm lock and a knife at her throat.

"Don't you dare drop those shivs, Riddick!" Deirdra spat and that earned her a small threat from Toombs when he pulled the knife closer to her skin.

"My boys are gonna be behind you any minute and you'll have six gages on you," Toombs reported. "Drop 'em."

Deirdra shook her head at him and he heard a clang behind him. His head twitched that way, but he kept his eyes on the pair. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell Toombs had gotten on the ship without him noticing. He knew then, Deirdra was a distraction he thought he could handle, but it turned out he couldn't.

"Ghost this jack ass, Riddick!" she spat and his eyes snapped to her then glanced at Toombs who pulled her a little closer. "Don't worry about me! Just ghost him!"

The gangplank behind him began to lower by the controls on the merc ship and he turned his head to it in examination then back to Deirdra and Toombs.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Deirdra screamed.

"I've had about enough o' you!" Toombs snarled and sunk the blade of his knife into her skin until a small trail of blood formed. She bit her lip, refusing to look weak and pleaded with Riddick to kill him with her eyes.

"Drop 'em!" a merc behind him suddenly ordered and Riddick looked at them, clenching his fists around the shivs in his hands.

_Can't these assholes give me time to think?!_ he wondered, but when he glanced at Deirdra, he suddenly knew what to do. He unclenched his hands and the shivs fell with clangs to the floor.

"No!" Deirdra shouted as Toombs removed the knife from her throat and shoved her toward Riddick and his crew as the other six in the ship kept their guns on both of them and backed up as Riddick stepped into the merc ship. Deirdra didn't wait a second before she pounded her fists onto him in anger.

"You damn jack ass!" she spat and one of the mercs grabbed her arm. "You can't give up this easily---!"

The merc on her arm yanked her away and toward a chair with chains on it as she struggled and Toombs came up to Riddick.

"He finally realized he was no match for my _seven_ man crew this time," he smirked, evilly and Riddick smirked back.

"These as skittish as the last ones?" he wondered and Toombs scoffed, shoving Riddick to a chair that also had chains. The mercs hooked him up just fine, but Deirdra was proving difficult. She slammed and kicked their hands away, slamming her foot into one merc's groin and he fell to the ground in pain.

"You get away from me!" she spat and Toombs gave a bored look to Riddick.

"Would you tell your woman to hold still?" he wondered. "It's gettin' on my nerves."

Riddick glanced at him from his seat then looked over at Deirdra still struggling.

"Deirdra," he called, firmly and she froze to stare wide eyes at him. "Knock it off."

"Finally!" the merc in front of her rejoiced and snapped one of her hands into the chains. She was snapped from her shock and kicked him in the face with her heel.

"Hey!" Riddick barked and Deirdra stared fiery eyes at him. "I said knock it off!"

One of the mercs took that opportunity to hook her other hand to the chains. She struggled a little more but knew she finally realized she wasn't going anywhere and stopped. They hooked her up to the cryo machine on her chair and a few of the men sat with gages across from her, while two more sat in front of Riddick in the back.

"What now, Toombs?" the pilot called and Toombs lit a cigarette.

"Trash that piece of Necro shit, weighing us down and set a course for Maunder Eight," Toombs replied, sucking on his cigarette.

"What's at Maunder Eight?" one of the mercs in front of Deirdra wondered. "The nearest slam is Ursa Luna."

"We ain't takin' him to a slam," Toombs replied, blowing smoke from his mouth and Deirdra stared wide eyes at him as Riddick only stared at him in examination. "He's goin' to the goddamn Necros." He turned to Deirdra. "And so is _she_."

"We're dealing with _Necros_ now?" one the mercs in front of Riddick asked.

"It's money," Toombs retorted. "What the hell do you care _who_ we're dealing with as long as we're gettin' _paid_?!"

"_You_ should!" Deirdra chimed in and all eyes shot to her. "Necros are dangerous. They won't blink an eye before killing _all_ of you!"

"What makes you think we're gonna stick around long enough for them to do _that_?" Toombs retorted, strolling up in front of her confidently.

"You think they're gonna pay you?" Deirdra wondered. "They'll pay you alright… They'll chop your head off!"

Toombs said nothing as he back-handed Deirdra across the face so hard, blood came from the corner of her mouth. Riddick straightened in his seat, resisting the urge to rip the chains from the chair and pound Toombs to the ground. He told himself to stick to the plan. Toombs leaned toward Deirdra as she lifted her head and ran her tongue over her cut.

"Shut up," he growled and Deirdra spat blood into his face, making him shake his head violently. He went to give her another back-hand but heard a distinct growl rumbled from the back of the ship. All eyes turned to Riddick as he stared his shining eyes at Toombs threateningly as his growl continued for another second or so. Toombs turned back to Deirdra who only stared at him defiantly and he lowered his hand.

"Keep her quiet!" he barked at the mercs in front of her then pulled one of the three by the collar and stood him up to walk toward Riddick. He shoved him to sit with the other two. "And watch him!"

* * *

Deirdra looked around as the mercs slept. The ones that had been guarding her and Riddick now sat in their seats, hooked up to the cryo and sleeping the rest of the way to Maunder Eight. They had hooked Deirdra and Riddick to the cryo as well, but they were both awake and Deirdra wouldn't have slept well even if she wanted to. She was so mad at him! How could he just give up?! He could have easily taken out all these mercs and they'd have been on their way, but he didn't! He'd let them take them in! Why?

She looked to Riddick who had somehow shoved his goggles over his eyes, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She looked around at the sleeping mercs then rattled her chains to see if they'd wake up. They didn't. She looked back at Riddick with a scowl.

"Why did you give up so easily?" she spat in a harsh whisper, not risking them waking up. Riddick picked his head up toward her and she only stared back at him. "Why didn't you just ghost the assholes and take the ship! You're _Riddick_ for God's sake!"

"Some things you still need to learn," he replied then turned his head away to examine his chains and surroundings as he'd done for the past several hours.

"Like what?!" she spat back. "Like the fact that you're not as bad ass as I've heard?! How about the fact that a stone cold killer like you is, in fact, a _stone cold_ killer that isn't capable of the slightest feeling! Not even hope!"

Riddick shot his head back to her, and though she couldn't see his eyes, but she knew she'd riled him.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," he snarled. "Don't act like you know."

"I know you could've taken Toombs out easily," she retorted. "Toss one of your shivs at his head and hit him right between the eyes."

"Shut up," he warned and she only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" she wondered, through clenched teeth. "You could've, couldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you?"

"What difference does it make now? We're here anyway."

"It could've been different. We could've gotten away."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because you're _Riddick_!" Deirdra sighed and shook her head as he only stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I believed in you," she murmured. "I thought you'd at least _try_ to fight them."

"I told you I'd disappoint you," he reminded her and she shot her gaze to him again. "Didn't I?"

"That wasn't what we were talking about and you know it," she snapped.

"It applies," he replied. "It doesn't matter what we were talkin' about before. I warned you."

Deirdra choked out a sob but bit her lip to keep from crying, though she felt tears prick at her eyes. She hated that she had fallen in love with him, yet she knew it couldn't be helped. Feelings like love couldn't be controlled, and she knew that, but she wished they could. Falling for an escaped convicted, murderer would only lead to misery.

Riddick looked away again to examine his surroundings. He'd been doing this the whole time but his mind had elsewhere…on Deirdra. He heard her shuddering but ignored it. He had to follow through with the plan. He looked up to examine his chains then looked over at Deirdra who was letting her head hang forward, her arms spread like his in the air.

"Hey," he called, but she didn't look at him.

"What do you want now?" she grumbled and he could hear that her nose was stuffy from crying.

"Pull your hands from your chains."

Deirdra looked up at him with a frown, her cheeks stained with a few tears.

"What?"

"Just do it, dammit," he snapped, glancing around behind his goggles at the mercs to make sure they wouldn't wake up.

"Why?"

"I'd say trust me, but I think I'd just be wasting my time," he replied. "Your struggling paid off. Look at your cuffs."

She shook her head with a sigh and looked to her left hand. Her eyes popped when she realized how loose the cuff was. She looked back at Riddick, realization dawning on her.

"You had a plan all along, didn't you?" she breathed, and though he said nothing and just stared at her, she knew she was right.

"Why didn't you say something then?!" she asked in a harsh whisper, starting to pull her hand from the cuff.

"Because you were punching me," he replied, watching as she slowly and silently unhooked herself from the cryo machine. "You wouldn't have let me explain."

"You could've told me as soon as these guys fell asleep," Deirdra reminded him, standing and walking toward him. She lifted her foot to rest it between his legs against the chair and pulled something from her boot. She stood tall and looked at the metal thing in her hand then back at Riddick with a devious smirk.

"Now's not the time to screw around, Girl," he warned, seeing the glimmer in her eye. "Unhook me so we can get outta here."

"Come on, Riddick," she murmured as she sat herself sideways in his lap. "You gotta admit…" She ran the metal thing gently along his neck. "…you find bondage kinda hot, don't you?"

"Only if the _woman_ is bound and I can have my way with her, now get me outta these chains so we can get the hell outta here!" he snarled quietly and Deirdra sucked her tongue as she rolled her eyes as she stood herself up and used the metal thing to unhook one of his cuffs. He quickly grabbed the thing from her and unhooked his other hand as she disconnected him from the cryo.

"Now what?" she asked as he stood. Before he could answer, a buzzing came from the control panel, loud and rhythmic.

"Shit!" they both hissed and hurried to their seats again, making it look like they were still chained up. One of the mercs jumped awake with a start just as Riddick slipped his hand into his other loosened cuff and sat back. The merc groaned, unhooking himself from the cryo and shuffling toward the pilot's seat.

"Damn," he groaned. "We've reached Maunder Eight, finally!"

He sighed and sat back in the chair, attempting to fall asleep again. Deirdra looked at him then at Riddick who nodded. She smirked and they both silently pulled their hands from the loosened cuffs and Riddick stalked with panther-like grace toward the pilot. Deirdra carefully heightened the state of cryo on each of the mercs as Riddick took out the pilot.

"They out?" he asked, shoving the now dead pilot to out of the chair.

"As if they were in a capsule," Deirdra chirped, and began dragging the pilot away as Riddick hurriedly programmed the ship out of autopilot.

"Where are we going, Riddick?" she wondered, walking back toward him and leaning on the shoulder of the chair.

"Maunder Prime," he replied and she looked at him in shock.

"What?" she breathed. "But…that means we have to fly by Maunder Eight. Vaako will see us, won't he?"

"If he wants to chase us, he can," Riddick replied. "Once we get to Maunder Prime we'll dump this ship and get a better ship to get us to the UV system."

"The UV system?" Deirdra echoed. "What's there?"

"It's a system of solitary, iced-over planets," he explained. "We'll be safe there. I was…for a while."

"For a while?" she wondered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's no one to tell, now," he told himself, as if it was an answer to her question as well then froze and turned to her. "Unless you don't wanna come."

"Riddick, I already told you…you're stuck with me," she smirked. "I don't see why we keep revisiting this discussion, there's nothing to discuss. I'm going with you, and that's that."

"Fine," Riddick nodded and turned back to the console, but she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her in his peripheral.

"But don't think we're not done with that discussion about you disappointing me," she warned against his ear and lifted her hand from his shoulder.

Riddick turned his attention back to the controls and muttered, "Shit," under his breath. He should have known she wasn't done with him. She always had more to say.

"Aereon told me that's where the holy man she talked to said you were," she reported, continuing the earlier conversation about the UV system. "Don't you think that's a little risky, going somewhere you've already hidden?"

"No one will suspect it," he replied, hands on the helm. "They'll think the same way you're thinking and tell themselves not to look there because it's too easy."

"It's _far_ too easy," she agreed, sitting behind the pilot's seat.

"Sometimes the easiest is the safest," he stated and Deirdra scoffed.

"The most complicated of people, saying _that_!" she laughed. "You can be funny, ya know that, Riddick?"

"I've been called a lot of things," he retorted. "That ain't one of 'em."

"Well, _I'm_ saying you are," she replied, leaning toward the control panel to look through the cockpit window. "How long before we get to Maunder Prime?"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "We'll get there."

"I was just wondering if we had time to screw around," she smirked. "These mercs aren't going anywhere, and I'm kinda bored."

"We don't have time," he said quickly, though he wished they did. Deirdra pouted and slumped back a bit.

"Damn," she muttered, then decided to change the subject. "Which planet are we going to in the UV system?"

"Not sure yet," he replied and they were interrupted by a buzzing from the console. "We've arrived at Maunder Prime."

"Perfect," Deirdra smiled. "Now what are we gonna do with these bozos back here?" She jerked her head toward the fast asleep mercs.

"Dump 'em with the ship," he replied as he maneuvered the ship into the Maunder Prime atmosphere. "And we're staying some place for the night."

"Don't you think we should keep moving?" Deirdra wondered. "I mean, they'll be looking for us."

"They'll think we've left," he explained. "So while they leave here to go search for us, we'll be resting comfortably somewhere else."

"Easiest is safest?" she smirked and he gave a quick nod. "Alright then, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you again."

"Figures," he blurted and Deirdra giggled and chanced placing a kiss on his cheek before sitting back again. He glanced at her from behind his goggles but said nothing as she played with her hair to pull it into a tighter ponytail. No time to screw around…yet.

* * *

Toombs groaned as he woke up, his cryo machine shut off. He frowned, rubbing his eyes and looking around. His guys were still asleep and he could tell the ship wasn't moving. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked toward the back of the ship then took a double take and he was wide awake. Deirdra and Riddick were nowhere to be found.

He tried to unhook himself from the cryo machine but the chains---

"Chains?!" he snarled then looked around at his crew again. Riddick had found the extra chains and put them on his crew. He growled furiously and yanked at the chains.

"Damn you Riddick!" he growled as the ship sat in a deserted part of the planet Maunder Prime. "And damn that bitch of yours, too!"

* * *

**A/N:** heh, little Wicked Witch of the West comin from Toombs there. And your little dog, too! LOL! anyways, reviews?


	13. Don't Say it

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Don't Say It**_

Deirdra and Riddick strolled down one of the Maunder Prime streets, both had long cloaks over themselves to keep from being identified. Maunder Prime wasn't too much different from Helion Prime. It was busy with lots of people but the sun didn't shine as bright as it did on Helion Prime. Riddick was thankful for that and Deirdra could care less one way or the other.

They were looking for an inn to stay in or some kind of hotel. They had found some money in the merc ship's safe, just enough to buy a room for at least the night and maybe some food before leaving. They both knew they would need more money, though…and soon.

"_You're_ getting the room," Riddick told her and she shot an incredulous look at him from under her hood.

"Why _me_?!" she shrieked then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm a fugitive like _you_ now, remember?!"

"Not here, you're not," he replied as they still hurried through the streets. "I checked the latest articles of this planet's on the ship's computers. You're not mentioned, just _me_. _That's_ why you're getting the room."

"Argh! Fine!" she growled, pulling the cloak over herself a little tighter.

They searched for an inn, making sure they maintained a low profile until they finally found one. Deirdra sighed and pulled the hood of her cloak down as Riddick shoved her the money she would need for the room.

"Do we want a room for two or one?" she wondered and Riddick pushed his goggles up onto his forehead to give her a bored stare. "I'm just asking! Fine, I'll get a room for one." She was about to go toward the building but stopped. "Do we want smoking or non-smoking?"

"Girl---!" he snarled.

"They're gonna ask!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine! _Non_-smoking it is! Jeez!" Deirdra stuck her tongue out at him before she turned and strolled toward the inn entrance and Riddick hid himself in the shadows. He was going to wait to see her from the window of their room. She hurried into the lobby and noticed the person at the desk which she hurried toward.

"Hello, Miss," he smiled and she leaned on the desk.

"Hi," she smiled, sweetly. "Could I get a room for tonight?"

"Sh-Sure," he sputtered at her cuteness. "Uh, for one?"

"Yup," she nodded, cutely.

"Really?" he smiled, interested.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, biting her lip cutely and praying she was going to get through this.

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

_Damn, I wish Riddick were here so I could say 'I told you so'!_ she thought, but said, "Non, please."

"Ok," he nodded and turned to the wall behind him where keys were hanging. He handed her the key and she handed him the fee for one night in a room. "It's upstairs."

"Thanks," she smiled and shrugged cutely then headed toward the stairs.

"Hey!" he called as she got there. She froze and turned to him with wide eyes as he leaned sideways on his desk with a smirk. "If you get lonely later, I'm here all night."

Deirdra sighed in relief then smiled sweetly, leaning on the rail as she said, "I'll keep that in mind."

He winked and clicked his tongue then turned back to face the door as Deirdra headed up the stairs. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at the number hanging from the key.

"Dork," she blurted as she reached the second floor then hurried to the room. Once inside, she hurried to the window and opened it to stick her head out of it as a signal to Riddick. She looked around, trying to find him but she couldn't. The window faced an alley and across the way was another building. She gazed down the alley and before she could bring her head back in, Riddick was in front of her face, his shining eyes staring into hers.

"There you are!" she gasped, moving to let him the window. "I couldn't see you."

"That's the point," he blurted and shut the window then the curtains. He turned to her. "Did you check the room?"

"Check for what?" she frowned and Riddick rolled his eyes. He suddenly began searching the room for intruders and when he came up empty he marched back toward Deirdra still standing at the window.

"What kind of body guard were you for that wind woman?" he wondered, pulling his cloak off and throwing it on the bed.

"The kind that fought blitz attacks!" Deirdra replied, doing the same with her own cloak. "Valin was the spy and look-out." At the memory of him her face became long as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I should have killed him," she thought aloud then stomped her foot to the hard wood floor. "Why the hell didn't I kill him?!"

"The hell if I know," Riddick replied and she gave him an angry stare.

"I wasn't asking you!" she snapped as he pulled his shivs from his boots.

"Next time you see him, you kill him," he ordered, holding one of his shivs up to point at her. She glared at him as he headed for the bathroom, making her frown.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"Mind your own business," he retorted and shut the door.

"Well, what the hell do you need your shivs in the bathroom for?!" she called from her place on the bed. There was no reply and she rolled her eyes. "He must be shaving."

She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how bored she was. Well, she could, but she usually had _something_ to do. Aereon had always kept her busy when she was her body guard with training and things. She smiled when she remembered how she would spar with Valin and he'd let her win until she could win when he gave it all he got. She'd always won, and now that she thought about it, she guessed that that was the reason she hadn't killed him. She was letting _him_ win for a change.

"Stupid," she told herself. "You do what Riddick said. The next time you see him, you kill him. He betrayed Aereon's orders, and our friendship. He deserves nothing less."

With another sigh she sat up and crawled up the bed then flopped onto her back again.

"Damn jack ass," she yawned and as her eyes fluttered shut she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Riddick ran his shiv over his head several times before rinsing it in the sink. Straight water had always worked better for the closest shave. Oil hadn't done shit when he was on that planet with the Blue-Eyed Devil, Johns. He dried the shiv off on his pants once he finished then noticed Deirdra wasn't yapping at him through the door. He opened the door and saw her sleeping on the bed, making him scoff.

He glanced toward the window and noticed it was getting darker. Sunset came fast in this system. He walked toward the bed and placed his shivs on the stand next to it then sat to pull off his boots. He pulled his goggles from his head and placed them on the stand next to his shivs then pulled off his shirt. He suddenly heard shuffling behind him and turned his head to see Deirdra in his peripheral. She was smiling as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Guess what I stole from the merc ship?" she murmured in his ear and he frowned in honest curiosity.

"What?" he wondered. She didn't respond as her smile grew and she held up a pair of cuffs that had been with the chains.

"I hid them in my belt," she whispered against his ear as she held them in front of his face. "I thought we could make things a bit…interesting."

Riddick smirked devilishly and spun to pin her onto the mattress, his lips crashing against hers as he slid the cuffs from her hands.

"You go first, then," he growled on her mouth.

* * *

Riddick collapsed onto Deirdra, panting as her bound hands were around his neck and she pulled his head closer into the hollow of her neck. She stroked his newly shaven head, relishing the feeling of his smooth scalp as his lips worshipped her neck. He pushed up and rolled so that she was on top of him and she snuggled her head against his chest, her arms still bound and wrapped around his neck.

"You know, that nice desk clerk came on to me," she panted with a smirk, wondering what he would say.

"Why?" he wondered, sarcastically and Deirdra rammed her elbow into his chest. He gave a grunt and she lifted her head to glare comically at him.

"Jerk!" she growled, playfully and pulled her hands from around his neck. "Now get these cuffs off me."

"Why?" he wondered again and took the link into his hand to flip her back onto her back. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Aren't _you_ tired yet?" she retorted as he began nibbling at her neck. "It's almost midnight. We'll have to get up early tomorrow to find a ship and leave for the UV system."

Riddick stopped and stared his shining eyes hungrily into hers. He knew she was right but he couldn't get enough of her, and he knew that was something that would distract him later. With an inward sigh he leaned toward the stand next to the bed where his shivs and goggles sat with the key to the cuffs. He unlocked the cuffs and she tossed them away and he rolled back onto his back. She snuggled up against his chest and sighed contentedly.

She ran her fingers over his chest and stomach as she had many times before as he cradled the back of his head in his hands. Her eyes shifted nervously as she thought of telling him her feelings. She was certain he wouldn't return them, but he deserved to know, didn't he? Deserved to know that one of the reasons she was still traveling with him, one of the reasons she had disobeyed him on Furya, was because she loved him. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she was sure she felt that way.

"What's the matter?" he wondered and she looked up at him to find him staring at her.

"Nothing," she chirped. "Why?"

"Quit lyin' to me, Girl," he warned. "I know there's something wrong whenever you're not talking."

"Aren't you afraid you won't be able to shut me up if I start talking?" she smirked, hoping he would think better of that and drop the subject.

"When you're not talking, it means you're thinking," he retorted. "And that's _never_ good."

"You jack ass!" she laughed and attempted to playfully punch him but he caught her hand and pulled her fully on top of him, his other arm around her waist. She immediately began struggling. "Let me go! Nothing's wrong!"

"Liar," he blurted and she stopped to stare into his beautiful eyes. "When are you gonna learn you can't lie to me?"

"Why do you care?" she wondered, starting to struggle again.

"Why don't you wanna tell me?" he retorted and she froze again. She sighed and laid her head on his chest again as he let go of her hand to wrap it around her waist, her hands on his shoulders.

"I know what you're gonna do," she began. "You'll laugh at me. _I'm_ laughing at myself…" She trailed off when she didn't know what to say after that then began again. "I don't expect anything to come out of this, but I guess I can't keep this from you any longer."

She sighed and Riddick was getting annoyed. Why couldn't she just say what she meant and be done with it?! She had to go through all these formalities and nonsense!

"The thing is…" she tried again. "I…I've fall…" She mumbled the rest and Riddick groaned in irritation because he hadn't understood her.

"Just come out with it, Deirdra," he pleaded in an irritated tone and Deirdra gave a small smile as she looked up at him. He'd said her name again.

"I love it when you say my name," she smiled.

"Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" he snapped and her smile dropped as she sighed again.

"Fine, you want me to tell you straight out?" she retorted sarcastically, but didn't wait for an answer. "I love you."

She had expected silence, but the way he was staring at her with such intensity was frightening her a bit. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking of ditching her here and going to the UV system himself.

Riddick's shining eyes examined her closely as she stared back at him, and he smelled her fear. What did she have to be afraid of? Rejection, he guessed, but he had to say something. He _could_ tell her he felt the same way. After all, he did, even if he didn't want to completely admit it.

"Don't spare my feelings, Riddick," she suddenly said, snapping him from his thoughts. "If you don't want me around any more than say it. Don't be afraid to hurt me…not that you ever are."

"Who said anything about not wanting you around?" he wondered. "Why do you always put words in my mouth?"

"I'm just voicing what you're thinking," she shrugged.

"That _wasn't_ what I was thinking," he growled.

"Ex_cuse_ me," Deirdra snapped. "Forget it, then. Say whatever it is you want."

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head again but Deirdra saw the look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Don't say it," she blurted.

"Well make up your damn mind!" he barked.

"I know what you're gonna say, and if you don't mean it, I don't want you to say it," she explained, calmly. "I told you not to spare my feelings. It wouldn't be like you, if you said it anyway."

"I wasn't about to," he retorted and Deirdra nodded, letting her head fall back on his chest again. She knew he wouldn't spare her feelings like that, but she needed him to know she wanted him to mean what he said to her…all the time.

"I-I do…though," he sputtered and Deirdra frowned but didn't lift her head from his chest.

"What?" she breathed and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You heard me," he grumbled and relaxed his head deeper into his hands. "Now go to sleep."

"Riddick---"

"Go to sleep."

"But---"

He cut her off by taking her face in one of his hands, jerking her face toward his and kissing her. She gave a small squeak and stared wide eyes at him as he only kissed her, his tongue pushing past her lips to tangle with hers. She noticed something different about this kiss. It wasn't hungry or lustful as his other kisses had always been. It was as if he was trying not to be rough with her, and she found she was liking it.

He pulled his mouth away slowly and gazed into her eyes which she'd never closed then laid back completely.

"Go to sleep."

Deirdra blinked at him a few times then rested her head on his chest and slid her arms around his neck.

"Ok…" she breathed then couldn't help the smile that creeped to her face. He did, and it took everything in her not to kiss him all over his face, but he'd get mad, she knew it. At least he wasn't ditching her. She was glad about that, too.

* * *

_Dawn..._

Riddick silently slid Deirdra's arm from around his chest and slipped from the bed. He sat up and pulled on his goggles as he noticed the sun starting to come up. He dressed silently and collected his shivs then stood next to the bed as Deirdra still slept.

He hated to do this, and he knew she would blame herself, but he had to do this alone. He wasn't going to risk her being killed the way Kyra had, the way Carolyn Fry had on that planet. They'd been helping him, and it had only got them dead. Not Deirdra. Not this time.

He picked up his cloak from the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled it over him before heading toward the window, but he stopped mid-way. He looked back at Deirdra laying on her stomach, facing the window. He slowly walked back to the bedside and knelt down to be face to face with her, though her eyes were shut. He couldn't help but think that she looked so peaceful.

She groaned and stirred but all she did then was turn her face to lay on the other cheek and Riddick held back a sigh of relief. He stood and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Love you," he murmured flatly, "but I have to do this." Pressing a quick kiss to her cheek he said, "I'm sorry," and headed for the window again. He climbed down and into the alley. No one was around to see him, but he pulled his cloak hood over his head anyway. He couldn't risk it. He headed down the alley, not turning back to see if she'd woken up and was looking out the window.

* * *

She heard the step of his boots and the rustling of his cape. She knew he was at the window and soon, she heard nothing of him at all. Deirdra opened her eyes and stared into space as she slowly curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears pricked at her eyes and she didn't try to stop them, he wasn't there for her to impress with her toughness.

She sniffled as a tear ran down her face. She thought he wouldn't ditch her, but apparently she was wrong. She sat up, making sure the sheet was covering her and slipped off the bed to walk toward the window. She watched as he headed down the alley and her heart clenched, painfully.

"Son of a bitch," she seethed, trying to get herself to hate him.

"He didn't even say good-bye!"

She slammed the window down and marched toward the bed to sit in a huff.

"Not a note or anything! Just, 'I have to do this'! That's not right!"

She pounded her fist on the mattress as more tears came to her eyes.

"It's not right!" she chanted until she burst into sobs and laid down on the mattress to cry. She calmed herself quickly and wiped her tears away and suddenly, in the fog of her anger and sadness, she realized something.

"He'll be heading for the UV system," she breathed. "I can find my own ship and meet him there! Whatever it is he's gone to do, he must wanna do it alone, so I'll just…"

She trailed off and frantically searched for her clothes. She dressed and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Richard B. Riddick!"

* * *

Riddick pushed his goggles over his eyes as he flipped a few switches on the control panel of the skiff he was stealing. He'd killed the pilot, who now lay in a growing pool of his own blood outside as Riddick flared up the engines. No passengers, though he had a small twinge of guilt that Deirdra wasn't with him. Never in his life had Richard B. Riddick regretted any of his decisions, but now, he was starting to regret leaving Deirdra behind after what they'd told each other.

He shook his head violently, as if to shake the thought of her away for the moment. He took the controls as soon as the skiff's engines were on-line and lifted it into the air. He couldn't think of her, right now. He had to stick to the plan, which was simple, and he couldn't let himself be distracted.

The plan was simple: Head to Maunder Eight, where those damn Necros were and take out every Necro, man, and woman to get rid of them for good. Kill everyone, including that jack ass…what did Deirdra call him? He didn't care. All he cared about was getting rid of them…all of them.

He soon found himself in space, and punched in the coordinates for Maunder Eight then hooked himself up to the cryo machine, though he knew it wouldn't help. Those damn things never put him to sleep, but he figured he may as well. He sat back, his goggles still over his eyes and tried to think of a way to kill all of them without killing himself.

* * *

**A/N:** whew! that was a lot, wasn't it? reviews?


	14. Battle

**A/N:** second to last chappie. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Battle**_

Valin stood next to the throne as Vaako sat in it, Dame Vaako on the other side of him. Some of the soldiers had scouted to the other planets when Toombs didn't arrive and now, the soldiers were bringing him to Vaako, but they had killed the rest of his men.

"Hey! Easy! It wasn't my fault!" Toombs shouted as he was forcefully shoved toward Vaako. He shoved away from the soldiers and stood in front of Vaako who did _not_ look happy.

"It wasn't my fault," he explained again. "Riddick and that bitch of his got the jump on us! They upped the setting on our cryo machines!"

"How long ago did this happen?" Vaako groaned, rubbing his temples and Valin's fists clenched at Toombs calling Deirdra a bitch.

"I dunno," Toombs shrugged. "Your guys didn't show up until afternoon today, so…day and a half."

"They could be anywhere in the universe in a day and a half's time!" Valin snarled at Toombs, taking the liberty to march angrily toward the merc. "How could you let them escape?!"

"Commander Valin!" Vaako barked and the other man stopped dead, mid-way to Toombs. "Restrain yourself!"

"Commander, huh?"

Everyone froze at the deep, dark voice that seemed to come from all directions. The soldiers poised their weapons for a fight, looking around the throne room. Valin's fists clenched again and Vaako stood from the throne as Dame Vaako's eyes shot around, wildly.

"She'd be pleased to hear about your promotion."

"Show yourself, you coward!" Valin spat and Toombs tried backing out of the room.

A low growl rumbled through the room and everyone tensed. Seemingly out of nowhere, Riddick came strolling toward the center of the room, goggles over his eyes, shivs in his hands. No sneaking around this time for an ambush. A blitz attack was much more fun, anyway.

"How nice of you to join us," Vaako smirked, confidently.

"Where's Deirdra?!" Valin spat, seeing he was alone.

"Dead," Riddick replied, emotionlessly and Valin's eyes shot wide at the murderer. "She was weighing me down."

"You…" he breathed, and anger took over his shock. "You damn murderer!"

"What did you expect," Riddick shrugged and Valin moved to charge at him but he was stopped.

"Commander!" Vaako shouted, slipping a knife from his belt and approaching them. "Take another step and I will kill you myself!"

"You keep what you kill," Riddick murmured to himself, knowing why Vaako wasn't letting Valin at him.

In actuality, Riddick was still the Lord Marshal and had never named a successor. If Vaako killed Riddick, he would _truly_ be the Lord Marshal. The Necro Commander backed away, his seething gaze locked on Riddick as Vaako slowly came closer to Riddick. Riddick held his shivs up and positioned himself for battle as Vaako stopped and did the same.

"You have no one to help you this time," Vaako smirked confidently.

"Oh, I wouldn't count of that," Riddick smirked back, mysteriously.

They charged at each other and Riddick jumped, a shiv in the air to slash down at Vaako but the Necro dodged and caught his foot mid-air to flip him and catch him off guard, but Riddick landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet in front of Vaako. Riddick gave Vaako a right hook and the Necro whirled and flipped to the ground with the force of the blow. Riddick raised a shiv to bury it into Vaako's chest, but the Necro rolled.

The battle raged, knives and shivs slashing through the air as they flipped, dodged, whirled and tried to hit their targets with little success, for both were highly skilled. Valin glared at the battle at Dame Vaako's side as she panicked, visibly. _He_ should have the privilege to kill Riddick. He'd killed Deirdra! Valin had to avenge her!

As the two still fought, he made sure no one was looking and snuck away for his own weapon. Toombs, meanwhile, watched the battle from behind a column, waiting for an opportunity to catch Riddick off guard and kill him himself. He might have been worth more alive, but if he was this much trouble, he'd take half as much as he would've gotten for him alive.

Sweat drenched both the fighters' faces as they still fought and Vaako slashed up at Riddick's face and Riddick dodged…a little too late. Vaako's blade sliced the strap of his goggles as it sliced a cut into his cheek and temple. Riddick looked back at Vaako with shining angry eyes as he growled and the Necro took an involuntary step back.

"Shouldn't have done that, jack ass," Riddick growled and Vaako's eyes grew wide as he gave a sudden jerk. Riddick glanced down at the Necro's belly to see a spear head coming out from it from behind, then he looked up to see Valin's head near Vaako's ear.

"Deirdra must be avenged," he growled then added, sarcastically, "Forgive me…'Lord Marshal'."

Valin stepped back and yanked the spear from Vaako's gut and he fell to the floor. Dame Vaako screamed as Valin turned an evil glare at Riddick who only stared back at him, waiting for him to strike.

"How did you kill her?" he snarled, stalking around Vaako and toward the other man. "Slowly? It doesn't matter. That's how _you'll_ die!"

Valin lunged at Riddick, who slid out of the way of the spear then brought a shiv down on the flimsy metal, cutting it in half. He faced Valin again as he threw the spear away with a sneer and ducked down to take Vaako's knife to use it. Riddick quickly took a swipe at him, but he backed away out of it. Riddick knew this would be over quickly, even _if_ this guy was driven by hatred and revenge.

Valin roared and charged him again, but Riddick heard some shuffling behind him and decided to take out the threat there with the man charging at him. He moved out of the way just as Toombs came out from behind his column and Valin ran into him, stabbing his knife into his belly as Toombs' knife missed him entirely.

Toombs' eyes nearly popped from his skull and Valin simply snarled as he yanked his knife from the merc's body and stepped back as the other man fell to the ground, dead. He turned back to Riddick and charged him again and Riddick only moved again and brought his shiv down on the man's wrist. Valin's hand skidded across the floor, knife clenched in palm and fingers as Valin himself let out a blood curdling scream.

Riddick spun around and buried his other shiv into Valin's sweet spot then let go of it. Valin went pale, instantly and fell forward onto the floor, face first. Riddick turned to the twitching body of the Necro and stalked toward him as he lay unmoving, Riddick's shiv still in his back. He knelt down at Valin's head and grabbed the shiv to twist it in his back. Valin let out a growl of pain but Riddick only stared at the back of his head as the man cringed. Riddick brought his face closer to the man's ear.

"This is for Deirdra," he growled, softly so only Valin could hear him. "She should have done this herself, but it looks like _I_ have to do it _for_ her." He leaned a little closer as he twisted the shiv in his back a little more and Valin choked in pain. "She's not dead."

"You bas---!"

Riddick yanked his shiv from Valin's back and rammed it into his throat before he could finish his insult. He waited until Valin fell limp and lifeless then yanked his shiv out of him again and stood slowly. He turned to gaze around at the crowd of Necromonger soldiers then caught sight of Dame Vaako, shaking her head in disbelief as she stared back at him with wide eyes.

"No!" she screamed and shoved the soldier next her toward him. "Kill him! Now! Do it!"

The soldiers obeyed their orders, albeit blindly, and headed toward Riddick, weapons in hand. He stood and eyed them all, seeing ways to kill his way through them and gripped his shivs a bit more tightly. The soldiers charged him and he slashed through them, easily…stabbing one in the back, slicing another's throat, chopping off another's leg at the knee as he ducked to miss one's weapon which took off one of his companion's heads.

He had to get off the ship before they fired up the engines and the exhaust reached the explosive he'd thrown together. He slashed through as Dame Vaako shoved more soldiers into the battle in a panic. He soon found himself near the hanger door and felt a twinge of déjà vu but only for a split second as he gained enough of a gap between himself and the army then buried his shiv into the controls to make the doors shut automatically.

He ran toward the ship he'd piloted in and jumped in, starting it quickly.

* * *

Dame Vaako looked around frantically as the soldiers tried to get into the hanger without success then turned to one of the men.

"Get us off the ground!" she hissed and the soldier nodded then ran to give the orders to the control room. She looked down at her husband's body and slowly made her way toward him as the men moved to make a lane for her. She knelt down next to him and pushed him onto his back to look into his dead face.

It felt like ages as she looked at him before she heard exploding sounds outside. The rest of the armada would be lifting off the ground as well, but those weren't the sounds she should have been hearing. She felt the floor beneath her rumble as the engines fired up but heard louder exploding sounds.

Realization hit her as the ship began shaking violently and she looked down at her husband. She simply sat as the rumbling continued and the people around her looked around in confusion and fear suddenly struck them. Soon, flames enveloped them.

* * *

Riddick held tight to the controls as the explosion chased after him while he tried to pilot the ship in the blinding sun. The ship shook as the flames tried to catch up to him, but he only shoved the helm up to gain speed. Soon he burst from the atmosphere, Necropolis blown to rubble, along with the Necromonger armada. As he entered the dark of space he pulled back on the helm a bit and when he brought the ship to a crawl he sat back with a sigh of exhaustion.

He raised a hand to his forehead to pull his goggles down but soon remembered that Vaako had sliced them off his head and cursed. He ran a finger over the cut on his face and suddenly thought of Deirdra. He glanced at the screens in front of him and leaned forward to tap them to display planets within range.

Placing a thoughtful hand on his chin he gazed at the difference in distance between the UV system, and Maunder Prime. Maunder Prime was closer, of course and he thought he should go back for Deirdra to tell her what he'd done. He thought, long and hard, glancing from the UV system displayed on one screen and Maunder Prime displayed on another.

"She's gonna kill you if you show up for her after leaving her that way," he told himself, trying to reason out what the best course of action would be: Go to the UV system with_out_ Deirdra, or Maunder Prime to _get_ Deirdra.

_She's better off without you_, he thought. _You know that. Can't let anyone too close. It ends up bad for them_.

He leaned forward and programmed the autopilot for the UV system.

"Not this time," he told himself, going to hook himself up to the cryo machine. He stopped as he reached for it and growled, "Screw it."

He sat back in his seat after shoving the cryo machine away slightly and thought where he would get a new pair of goggles.

* * *

_Two days later..._

He hadn't realized how far away the UV system had been until now. He flipped the ship's engines off after landing in a canyon of the icy mountains of Planet Five in the UV system. After shutting down the ship he stared out the cockpit window at the snow whipping around outside. He remembered the first time he'd arrived in this system, only it had been Planet Six, but he was here for the same reason.

Riddick stood and picked up the cloak from his chair and wrapped it around himself, the cold already penetrating the ships innards. He pulled the hood over his head as he opened the gangplank to walk out of the skiff. This planet was different than Planet Six. It was colder, windier, and darker. He liked it. He was glad he'd come to this planet instead of heading back to Planet Six.

Turning back inside for a moment he pulled a huge bag from the shelf closest to the exit that he'd stocked with some food and water to keep him for at least a week until he could find food, then marched down the gangplank. He looked around the canyon trail and searched for a cave to stay in. Though he hadn't come here in advance to prep a place to stay, he figured it wouldn't be too hard, considering he'd done it before.

The thought of Deirdra crossed his mind and he wished his head would just give him a break from her. Every time he thought of her he felt a very subtle, but very _there_, twinge of guilt at leaving her behind. He caught himself wondering what she might be doing now, and if she was alive. He kept telling himself he was doing this for her own good. Only bad things would happen if she stayed with him, and he didn't want her to end up like Kyra, or Carolyn.

Pulling his cloak a little tighter around himself, he trudged through the ever-mounting snow and down the canyon trail to find a place to stay…indefinitely.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, so we had to get rid of all those guys just cuz...yea. anyways, reviews?


	15. Return

**A/N:** last chappie! warning, dream sequence is steamy ^.^ enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Return**_

_Her fingers trailed, gently down his the back of his neck, her breath coming in shallow as he pressed her into the stone, hard. His tongue trailed across the skin of her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat as she gave a moan in his ear. His breath was hot against her skin, hers was cool against his._

"_Riddick!" she moaned loudly, her tone of passion echoed through the cave._

"_You're __mine__, Deirdra," he growled in her ear, then bit down on her earlobe. "Don't ever forget that. No one else can touch you. No one."_

"_No one!" she moaned back. "Only you, Riddick!"_

* * *

His eyes shot open and he sat straight up in a cold sweat, reacting to his dream. He cursed at himself and stood to pace and walk it off, but he knew it was no use.

Two weeks. Two weeks he'd been there…alone. He didn't mind it of course, but not having anyone to distract him was starting to drive him a little nuts. His mind kept wandering to that girl he couldn't seem to shake. Deirdra. He dreamt of her, as he just had. Sometimes he would dream of the two of them just lying in bed…talking. That he found overly odd because he'd rather bang her then talk to her.

He sighed and leaned against the wall of his cave and slid down to sit, running a hand over his head. She was more annoying when she _wasn't_ around. He knew why all of this was, of course. He _still_ wouldn't admit it, but he knew. That feeling he'd had for Kyra had been the same, but she had never been around as much as Deirdra had for him to realize it until after she had been killed.

"Shit," he snarled and stood, slipping his shivs from his boots as he did.

He didn't bother with a cloak as he headed out of the cave. He welcomed the cold wind and snow. He needed it. Walking along the canyon wall his eyes shifted for game…_big_ game, hopefully. He needed to blow off some steam. Still scaling the canyon wall he suddenly came to a clearing. The clearing itself didn't surprise him, but it was what was sitting there that made him frown in confusion.

It was a skiff, slightly bigger than his that he'd brought two weeks ago but it didn't look like any model he was familiar with. He clenched his shivs tighter and slowly made his way toward it. If it was mercs, he knew what to do. He didn't bother asking himself who knew he was here, Deirdra could have let it slip at any time, but he thought better of that once it entered his mind. Somehow, he knew Deirdra wouldn't betray him like that.

Riddick silently backed himself into the metal of the skiff and slunk his way toward the gangplank, which was left open. He lifted a shiv and whirled into the ship without hesitation but froze when he found it empty. He sniffed the air a bit and found something familiar about the scent in the air. It was almost sweet, with a hint of sweat, estrogen and some other hint of a scent he could only remember getting a whiff of when he was back on Furya…among Furyans.

Furyans?!

"Oh, shit," he hissed and whirled around but froze again. There she was, dressed for the weather in green and white wool and brown leather boots. He couldn't help but curse silently at the fact that he hadn't heard her behind him.

"That's right, you evil son of a bitch!" Deirdra hissed with a confident smirk and slowly coming closer. "I've been looking all over these damn planets for you. _Four_ planets in two weeks. I scanned through every cave, used info-red through every canyon, tracked recent activity on every trail until I couldn't find any sign of you. And now I'm here. I _finally_ found you, and I didn't even have to try. _You_ came to _me_." She stood right in front of him, her chocolate gaze burning into his shining one as he only stood, waiting for her to finish. "I've been wanting to do _this_ for a while…"

She lifted a hand and swiftly slapped him across the face, the smack resounding through the small skiff. He'd seen it coming, and he didn't care. Let her get it out of her system if it would make her happy. He looked back at her, not angry, not happy to see her, he just stared at her.

"How _dare_ you leave me on Maunder Prime all by myself?!" she cried. "After we---! I didn't think you would---! You damn son of a bitch!"

She pounded on his chest and he let her. He didn't feel like trying to fight her. He didn't feel like trying to get her to calm down. Let her have at him, he didn't care. She stopped pounding her fists on his chest and leaned her forehead against him as she began sobbing and sliding to the floor. He didn't move as she sunk all the way down to all fours and continued sobbing.

This was a little dramatic, he thought, and decided _now_ would be a good time to end it. He slowly knelt down, slipping his shivs into his boots and sank to his knees as he gripped her arms to bring her body close to his. She tried to shove away from him, weakly but he held her fast until she was facing him and he wasted no time with her.

He pressed his lips to hers and she instantly melted in his strong arms as they slipped around her, over her arms. He kissed her passionately as he pulled her closer to hear her moan in approval as his tongue ran over the seam of her lips. No more encouragement was needed for her to part her lips and his tongue ravaged her mouth as she moaned again, her hands on his back.

Deirdra pulled away slowly, but Riddick wasn't finished yet and shoved her down to the floor of the skiff onto her back. He pressed her against the hard floor and devoured her mouth again. She let out a squeak of surprise and tried to push him away but he was too strong and heavy. She shook her head until he finally pulled away to look at her.

"What?" he asked, panting and Deirdra cut to the chase.

"What happened after you left?" she wondered, breathlessly and Riddick sighed, sitting up and leaning against the wall of the skiff. Deirdra sat up as well, staring at him expectantly as he leaned a hand on his knee.

"I went to Maunder Eight," he began and Deirdra's eyes widened. "I found Necropolis, went aboard, killed that jack ass Necro that wanted to be Lord…whatever it was, and blew the rest of the ships up. I doubt if any of those Necros got out of that alive."

Deirdra stared at him in disbelief, so many thoughts running through her mind, but she managed to come out with a few questions.

"What about Toombs?" she wondered.

"Dead," he replied, flatly.

"His men, too?"

"I guess."

"The whole Necro armada?"

"Gone."

She hesitated before asking, "Valin?"

Riddick glanced at her with a slight frown then realized who she was talking about and nodded, "I killed him myself."

She seemed to be upset about it, but didn't say as much. Something suddenly entered his mind and he _had_ to ask.

"How the hell did you get here without any mercs following you?"

Deirdra looked back at him and couldn't help the slight smirk that flicked onto her lips for a moment. She scooted toward him and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Whenever I ran into someone," she began, "I told them you were dead. That I had been your captive and had to follow you everywhere and that one day I got the upper-hand and killed you. When they asked for details, I'd just shake my head and shudder, 'I'd rather not talk about.' It was pretty effective."

Riddick stared at her as she looked up at him and he gave a scoff as he shook his head.

"Riddick's dead, huh?" he wondered and she nodded.

"Riddick's dead," she echoed.

"How long do you think that's gonna last?" he asked.

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "If you stay here, maybe the rest of your life."

Silence reigned between them, but it wasn't as awkward as they would think it would be. He glanced over at her and suddenly stood a moment later and stepped in front of her as she looked up at him with a frown.

"We'd better get to some proper shelter," he advised. "The cave I'm in is just through the canyon."

Deirdra looked around to see if she needed anything then nodded and he held a hand to her to help her up. She gripped it and when he pulled her up, he pulled her a little too hard and she rammed into his chest. She looked up at him as his arm wrapped around her waist, and no sooner did their eyes meet, their lips did as well. He had to kiss her, every chance he got. He couldn't understand why but he had to do it, and he didn't much care why.

After pulling away from her mouth, without another word, he dragged her from the skiff, pushing the button to lift the gangplank on the way out. Deirdra held tightly to his arm, not wanting to lose him as he navigated their way back to his cave. Once inside he went to a corner where he had furs from his countless dinners in a pile and grabbed some then threw them to Deirdra.

"Thank you," she said, feeling the cold penetrate through her warm clothes. She hurriedly wrapped them around her as Riddick grabbed his cloak from his make-shift bed on the floor, which was also a pile of furs. He sat and the silence came again. They stayed silent for a long time before Deirdra broke it.

"Why didn't you come back to Maunder Prime?" she asked, drawing his attention and their gazes met. "I waited for you. I waited in that room for three days thinking you'd come back, eventually. Why didn't you?"

He looked away from her, not ashamed, but just wanting to avoid this question. He knew what her reaction would be. It would be the same that Kyra's had been on Crematoria.

"You didn't think twice, did you?" she suddenly chimed in again, breaking him from his thoughts and making him look at her. "You were happy to finally be rid of me. You figured, why go back, she was only bugging the shit out of me anyway. Why go back for her?!"

"Haven't changed, have you?!" he spat back, standing to stare down at her. "You're _still_ putting words in my mouth!"

"Well then what was it, Riddick?!" she spat back, standing as well. "Is it because I love you?! You couldn't have that ruining your precious reputation as a murderer and an all around asshole?! Well guess what, you've just redeemed yourself!"

She marched toward the exit and he stared at her angrily.

"Don't you walk away!" he growled and she stopped to whirl around and stare at him just as angrily. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Well _I'm_ done with _you_!" she cried and bit her lower lip as she stared at him. He'd heard it in her voice that she was going to start crying again. To hell if he was going to let her go like this. She turned to walk out but he reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Let me go! I hate you! I don't know why I came here anyway! What the hell was I thinking?!" She hit him between each insult but he only stared at her as her fist pounded on his arm and shoulder.

"Deirdra, stop it," he finally said, firmly and she stopped dead with a gasp to look at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. "I'm _not_ gonna let you go. You _don't_ hate me. You came here for me, and you were thinking the same thing I've been thinking for the past two weeks."

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly and he pulled her a little closer.

"For whatever god damn reason, we can't live without each other," he replied and his mouth came crashing down on hers. She didn't even try to fight it, as soon as his hand let go of her arm she threw her arms around his neck and his hands quickly began trying to work off her clothes. He walked backwards, toward the pile of furs he was calling his bed and lowered them to it as they continued their lip-lock, their hands shoving off furs and yanking off clothes.

Riddick pulled furs over themselves only to keep in the warmth emitting from their bodies and once all clothes were tossed away, forgotten, the heat increased and never let up the rest of the night.

* * *

_Morning..._

Deirdra's eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her face when she remembered where she was. She rolled over as she stretched and went to wrap her arm around Riddick's chest but when she reached for him, she found nothing beside her. Suddenly very awake she sat up and looked around the cave, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"God damn you, Riddick!" she spat, loudly. "Why the hell do you have to do this to me?!"

"Do what?"

She gasped when his voice came from the cave entrance and she turned to see him dragging in a huge beast carcass into the cave. She sighed in relief and stood, wrapping one of the furs around herself and running to him. She didn't care if he would get mad, she had to hug him. She pressed her body against his, her arms around him, her cheek against his hard chest and she sighed.

"I thought you'd left again," she confessed, unmoving. She rejoiced inwardly when he placed hesitant hands around her to hug her back and she snuggled deeper into it.

"Not this time," he replied. "I have nowhere else to go."

Deirdra couldn't help but giggle and looked up at him. She frowned when she realized something she hadn't noticed until now.

"Where are your goggles?" she asked and Riddick gave a small sneer.

"Vaako sliced 'em off me," he replied then showed her the scar on his face from temple to cheek. Deirdra gasped and gently touched the scar with her finger tips. She gasped again when she felt something press against her stomach but smiled, mischievously. Riddick couldn't believe her slightest touch could make him want her. Of course, coupled with the fact that she was still naked helped out a little.

"Maybe we should make more…_pleasurable_, scars," she smiled, pressing her body into his again. "More like the ones I left when you had me the first time."

He didn't say a word as his lips came crashing down on hers again and he wrapped his arms around her. When they pulled away to breathe, his lips trailed down her neck, and she suddenly asked something she knew she'd never get out if she thought about it.

"Will you let me stay with you, Riddick?" she whispered in his ear. His mouth never stopped, he never froze to look at her and she was beginning to think he hadn't heard her until his mouth trailed to her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

"Yes," he growled, nibbling her ear lobe. "Stay."

He lowered them to the ground again as she smiled and threw her arms around his neck and his mouth still sucked on hers.

"You're _mine_, Deirdra," he growled. "No one else can touch you like this. No one. Say it."

"No one but you, Riddick," she moaned, pulling him closer and he couldn't help but smirk against her skin.

His dreams were complete. No longer hunted, no prices on his head and living with a woman he loved. Riddick could finally admit something he'd never been able to truthfully admit, and something he never thought he'd say. He was _finally_, happy.

* * *

**A/N:** happy until the sequel...woops, did i say that out loud? *shifty gaze...Jedi wave* you did not read that comment. anyway, thanks for reading this story beginning to end, i very much appreciate it ^.^ reviews?


End file.
